Game Of Mass Destruction
by ChloboShoka
Summary: The Joker is President of the USA. He saved the country from financial collapse by creating the hit TV show Game of Mass Destruction hosted by First Lady, Harley Quinn. Forty contestants have been chosen to take part in the eighth series. (Multiple pairings and fandoms.)
1. Prologue: Let The Games Begin

This is a crossover with multiple crossovers. I started a fic like this a few years ago but it was abandoned and got deleted, so I decided to try and write it again with new characters. There will be character deaths and unsettling themes hence the M rating, but I hope you enjoy the story and hope to finish it.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Ever since The Joker became president of the United States of America, a new TV show was created for the president's sole entertainment. It was called The Game Of Mass Destruction, and it was a game show that lived true to its title. There have been thousands of petitions to end the ghastly show. Most petitions had been sponsored by the RHF Corp. Nearly all the campaigns were in vain as the show had generous sponsors from all over the world.

The robots were ready for the new series: all two thousand of them. They were ready to destroy any human that dared to meet their eye. Last year's season of the infamous Game of Mass Destruction saw Mitzi Hunt and Susan Ashworth become the only living things left on the island. The rest of the contestants left the island in caskets... except for one man, whose body couldn't be recovered.

His death could not be verified because there was no corpse to verify. First Lady, Harley Quinn was sure he was dead. She would be presenting the show again. She grinned at the list of contestants and flipped through all their profile pages. "This is going to be the best Game Of Mass Destruction ever!" she cackled as she clapped her hands. "I'm so glad Mitzi and Susan have signed up again. I just love their style."

She grabbed her glass of tequila from the table and laid back on the coach. She felt like a kid in the candy shop as she browsed through the profiles of the forty contestants nominated to take part. Some do volunteer, but the majority of them are nominated. When she saw the profile of Hannah Wright, Harley Quinn's smile deepened. "Oh Hannah, I remember your husband. He was a great contestant. Shame he fell down at the last hurdle."

Game Of Mass Destruction was in its eighth series. In her office were framed portraits of the previous seven winning pairs. She had already put a blank photo frame for this year's winner. It could be any pair.

First season's winning couple, Yoshiki Kishinuma and Ayumi Shinozaki had not long had their first child. She was sure that they were celebrating their wedding anniversary as well. Harley frowned, flicking the glass frame holding the picture of Ayumi and Yoshiki. "I wish you invited me to your wedding."

Kai Hiwatari and Takao Kinomiya, two of the greatest beybladers in the world had won the second series. The second season was the first and only time where there were no human casualties. "Still waiting for you two to teach me how to Beyblade."

The clear winner for season three was Bulma and Gohan. The others had no chance with their powers. The survivors were fortunate indeed. Harley continued talking to the winners' photos as if they were still in the room. "If only you could come back and kick some robotic ass."

She stroked the fourth season winners' photo. "Oh, our beloved NaLu. You two had amazing chemistry." She remembered her friend, Poison Ivy won loads at the bookies for betting on Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia to win. "I hope you both message me sometime. Would love to hang out with you."

Agent Meryl Strife and the legendary Vash the Stampede won the fifth season. "You were always my favourite in season five," she said to the picture. "You both deserved to win. Even though your sex was awkward to watch. You were both amazing on the battlefield."

Sixth season's winners were Noriko Nakagawa and Shuya Nanahara, the infamous Battle Royale couple. "Oh you two, I wonder what you two are up to at the moment?"

She looked back on the picture of Susan and Mitzi, lucky season seven's winners. "I wonder if you will win the second time around."

"Harley Quinn," the director yelled. "The contestants are ready."

She finished her glass and crunched on the ice cubes. "Let the game begin."

* * *

Contestants

Claude & Alois (The Black Butler)

Ken & Davis (Digimon)

Naruto & Hinata (Naruto)

Hannah & Marianne (The Letter)

Yuri & Victor (Yuri On Ice)

Miles & Phoenix (Ace Attorney)

Susan & Mitzi (The Cat Lady)

Ash & May (Pokemon)

Naomi & Seiko (Corpse Party)

Stan & Kyle (South Park)

Eric & Kenny (South Park)

Monika & Sayori ( Doki Doki Literature Club)

Joey & Téa (Yu-Gi-Oh)

Shuichi & Yuki (Gravitation)

Sakura & Syaoran (Card Captor Sakura)

Haruka & Michiru (Sailor Moon)

Asta & Yuno (Black Clover)

Misaka & Armin (Attack on Titan)

Light & Misa (Death Note)

Mei & Yuzu (Citrus)


	2. Day One: A Brutal Start

**DAY ONE**

* * *

 _The Rules_

Marianne McCollough only knew one person in the room - Hannah Wright. She crawled over to Hannah. Her head still numb from the attack in the park from a military official. The guy was taller than her, and that was an achievement. The silence in the room was contagious. Marianne gasped when she saw the tag on her wrist with the initials G.O.M.D.

The room appeared to be an abandoned classroom. The walls had rotted away. The ceiling had collapsed on wooden planks covered in moss. Some parts of the room stained with blood and littered with bones. Just like the one on that fucked up television show.

Her lips quivered. "No..." She realised that she was on that fucked up television show.

"What's the matter, Marianne?" Hannah asked. She looked around the other people in the room, most of them seemed to be between their late teens and late thirties. They were all so young, fragile and clueless.

"Everything!" Marianne muttered, clutching her shoulders. "I don't know these people and we're all crammed up in this room like sardines." Her first instinct was to dash to the door until it swung open.

A lady wearing skimpy clothes and bleach blonde pigtails marched through the door tapping her bat. Behind her was a clan of armed shoulders. "Hey! I'm Harley Quinn."

"What's going on?" Marianne asked when the others were too shaky to speak.

"You have all been chosen to take part in this year's Game of Mass Destruction." Harley threw her hands in the air. "Well done everybody." Harley turned her eyes to the two ladies sat dressed in black leather. Their legs were crossed as if they were waiting for an appointment. Harley ran towards them. "Welcome back, Susan and Mitzi! Thank you for signing up. I'm sure you two know how this works. Well, for the benefit of the viewers, let's have an introduction."

"Viewers?" Hannah asked. "You mean we're live?"

"Uh-huh." Harley giggled. "Your husband was here last year. You should know how the game works."

"Hey!" The guy with the goggles on his head stood up, pointing at Harley. "That's no way to talk to her."

"Shut up, Davis."

Whispering travelled across the room. Harley banged her bat against the wall. The whispers stopped. "This is getting a little too noisy now. Now, little children, you've got to be good and pay attention to Miss Harley Quinn."

Marianne heard two men whisper behind her. It made her feel sick to the bone. How could they be talking like that if they're about to be pitted against violent robots that would kill anything and everything in their paths?

"Hey Eric, I think she's really hot. I like her butt."

"Yeah," Eric muttered back. "I'd do her all day long."

"I SAID PAY ATTENTION!" Harley must have had amazing hearing. She charged towards the men with her bat. She battered their heads until they laid in a pool of blood. Marianne froze as the blood reaped onto her trousers and shoes. All the contestants screamed, but Marianne screamed the most. The guards remained calm as if they were frozen in time.

Marianne squeezed Hannah's hands. She shouldn't stop shaking. She gulped when Harley approached them with a smile and crouched down to their level. "Oh did I scare you, Marianne?"

She said nothing. Her eyes were fixated on Harley's bloodstained bat.

Harley patted Hannah and Marianne like they were kittens. "Oh!" Harley stood up again. "I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to touch the contestants. Oh well, never mind."

"We should call an ambulance!" Davis screamed.

"Nah." Harley shrugged her shoulders. Harley danced around the room as she spoke. "Leave them. They're already dead anyway. Now, on to the rules. You're on a deserted island inhabited by flesh-eating robots. Your mission: destroy all two thousand of them. You'll be put into pairs. Don't worry, we've assigned it so you'll be working with somebody you know."

"So here's the point system." She dipped her bat into the red puddle and wrote on the wall with it.

Destroy a robot - 25 points  
Sex - 50 points  
Killing - 100 points

"After all the robots are destroyed, the pair with the most points are rewarded 2 billion dollars." Harley curtsied when she placed her bat on the floor. "Aww look at you all with your dumbstruck faces. You lot are adorable as fuck. Umm... any questions. Ah yes, Seiko!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Crazy and proud of it!" Harley pinned her hands on her hips. "Any other questions. Naomi?"

"When can we go home?" the girl clinging onto Seiko asked.

"Well nobody's going home until all the robots are destroyed. You can be quick or you can take your sweet time. Any other questions?" Harley pointed at the brunette in a red bandanna. "Yes, May."

"Is there other ways to earn points?"

"Each day, the bonus points change," Harley replied, lifting her skirt. "Our motto is simple: living is winning! You could be earning points without even doing a thing." Harley picked up her bat again and made a hole through the wall.

"What happens if your partner dies?" May asked again.

"You'll have 24 hours to pair up with somebody else. If you fail, you die and all your points will be spread amongst the surviving pairs. You can swap partners anytime." The First Lady stopped when a blonde teenager stood up from her seat, scowling at her. "Well Yuzu, do you think you should be looking at The First Lady like that after watching me kill two guys about your age."

"I'm sorry." Yuzu seemed unfazed. If looks could kill, it could be a fight to the death. "This game sounds terrible. I'm not playing."

"Up to you, but that means everyone else here dies." Harley Quinn felt victory in her throat when Yuzu sat down. "I can see some of you weren't spanked as kids. We've got time for one last question. Yes, Monika."

"When do we start?"

Harley looked over at the clock. "In about 10 minutes. I know how the game begins, but it's down to you guys how this story ends. You can work together to destroy them or you can fight against each other until the end. Good luck everybody."

The thirty-eight that remained were put into pairs, given their weapons and given their signal to go.

* * *

 _Night One_

Night One

Chapter Text

Marianne and Hannah's weapons weren't the most useful. Marianne got a water gun whilst Hannah got a frying pan. The other thirty six who were still alive after their encounter with Harley Quinn, had ventured off into remote parts of the forest and the beach.

"How are we suppose to get out this place alive with weapons like these?" Marianne grumbled. She knew that there two ways of getting into the game. One was to volunteer, which rarely happens, and the other was to be nominated by somebody. "I swear to God if I find out the person who nominated me to take part in this disgusting form of entertainment... THE GOD LORD WILL NOT LIKE IT."

"Marianne..." Hannah rubbed her back. "Please calm down. Screaming isn't going to solve anything."

"I know, but this is wrong on so many levels. Those two men, they were so young. They were practically children." Tears rolled down her red cheeks. "They didn't know what they were doing."

"Where do you suppose we go?" Hannah asked, frowning at her pan.

Marianne browsed around her landscape and took a step towards the north where she could see a brown hut. She shook her head. "I'm not sure, but maybe we should try that hut."

"That's a good idea, I'll let you lead the way."

Both women got out their torches and made the trek down to the hut. Marianne kept looking both ways after every dozen steps. "So far so good." She pulled Hannah towards her, so she get too behind. Hannah wasn't a fast runner, so Marianne did her best to ensure she was able to keep up with her. Neither were going to let go.

"MARIANNE!" Hannah screamed, hovering behind Marianne's trench coat. "Look out!"

"Huh!" Marianne steered back towards a tree. She saw the moon's reflection dazzle on a metallic hand. The hand comes out to grab her, but missed her by an inch. When Marianne turned around, they were surrounded by five robots all coming for her.

"Marianne," Hannah whispered.

"Yes," Marianne shrieked.

"DUCK!"

As the robots were about to grab their throats, Hannah and Marianne couched on the floor. Sparks flew on the ground as the robots had their claws trapped in each other's faces. Hannah slid out of the circle through one of the robots legs and banged their skulls with her frying pan with her right hand and dragged Marianne from under the robots with her left.

"Try that water gun out on them," Hannah suggested, as she continued hitting the robots.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I COULD ELECTROCUTE YOU."

"It's okay." Hannah showed Marianne the plastic handle. "Just go for it."

Marianne pulled the trigger and sprayed the robots with the water. It was super effective. The robots cried and the engines inside of them exploded. All four robots collapsed on the floor as their shell shattered on the ground.

Hannah gasped for breath. "Let's get in that hut quickly."

Hannah & Marianne - 100 points

* * *

Alois and his partner, Claude had discovered a beautiful cottage sitting on the white cliffs. Alois beheaded two robots on his path, leaving Claude to drag his hostage inside. The hostage was Sayori, Monika's partner. Alois had a plan to win the contest, capture the contestants and just have sex with them and then kill them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Claude asked, biting his lip.

"Yes." Alois removed his gloves as opened the doors. "My cunning plan will give us more points than destroying those robotic beasts. It won't be long. Just wait for the rain to come and the money will be ours."

"PLEASE HELP ME!" Sayori sobbed. Her legs wrestled behind Claude's legs until he threw her onto the bed.

"Now what have we got here?" Alois closed the door and exploded with laughter. He looked over to Claude. "This plan is so genius, I can't believe nobody else has thought up this idea."

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"Gag her!" Alois demanded, and Claude wrapped Sayori's mouth with duct tape. "I guess that so called weapon of yours did come in handy after all. At least I have this!" Alois presented his scythe, dropped it on the floor and removed his plum coat. He looked up at his partner, "Come on Faust, you have to strip too."

Claude fiddled with his tie. "I'm a little bit chilly."

"We'll soon warm up." Alois climbed on top of the poor girl and removed her pigtails. He yanked her hair and when he heard her muffled screams against the tape, he slapped her. "Stop bloody crying. You should be thankful. People would kill to be under a rich handsome man such as me." He clipped his fingers. "I hope the world enjoys what they see."

He lifted her skirt, unzipped his pants and penetrated her with aggression. With no thoughts of Sayori's feelings or consent. The more he thrusts, the greater he grinned. Claude froze and did nothing but watch, until there was knock on the door.

"Get that!" Alois demanded.

"Certainly."

Claude opened the door and was greeted by a woman with green eyes who seemed to be around five foot three. As she stepped inside, her old rose hair shone under the lampshade. She curtsied with her arms around her back.

"Yes," he said, sneering at the woman who was wearing nothing but a blue pullover.

"I heard the screaming," she said. "It sounded delightful. May I come in?"

He smirked. "What is your name?"

"Just Monika!" Her smile was sincere and polite. "You're Claude aren't you."

"Who is it?" Alois screamed.

"Just Monika," Claude responded back, taking off his coat.

"Let her in!"

"Would you like to come in, Monika?" Claude asked. "We can prepare tea."

"Oh you're so kind," Monika said with a smile on her face before she rammed her feet into Claude 's groin and kicked him again for good measure. Whilst he rolled over to the ground, yelling in pain, Monika went straight for the scythe.

Alois kept her eyes on Sayori, and began licking her tears. They were salty and delicious for him. His head bopped towards his right. "Hey, stop bloody prattling about, I know you're horny but..."

His words were cut short as he saw Claude's head bounce onto the wall and into his lap. He gasped, slid out of Sayori and cradled Claude's head. "Claude!" He cradled the head in his arms and cried. His head was next to fall off, as the scythe pierced into his neck and dropped onto the floor.

The last thing he saw was his killer smiling, drenched in blood.

Alois & Faust - 100 points  
Alois & Faust dead  
Monika & Sayori - 250 points  
All pairs get 6.25 points.

* * *

"We need to find Ash," Davis yelled. "He's my cousin. I can't let him die."

"We'll have to wait till the morning," Ken insisted, grabbing onto Davis' shoulder. "It's too dangerous to look for him now."

"Why?"

"You know why there are flesh-eating robots out to kill us and not to mention there'll be people that will try and kill us!"

"Why would they want to kill us?" Davis asked. "Two people can't take on two thousand robots. We've got to work together. The only way we're going to get out of this alive, is to work as a team."

Ken covered Davis's mouth and dragged him under the cave. "I know that's the way forward, but a lot of the contestants, they haven't got a good heart...not like you."

"Surely our lives are more important than money," Davis hissed.

"I know." Ken nodded, and gazed at the sea. "Some people would do anything for money. They'll even kill us."

"Hello!"

An unfamiliar voice.

Ken rolled back against the rocks. "Who's that."

"Wait!" Davis whispers as he tiptoed towards the entrance. "That voice sounds familiar?"

"Is anyone in there?"

"Ash?"

"Davis?"

"Come over Ash," Davis requested, waving his torch over his cousin. "It's safe here. It's just me and Ken here."

"Great!" Ash climbed into the cave. "I've got a few more to come in, is that okay?"

"Sure!" Davis looked over at Ken. "Is that all right with you."

"You can come in if you promise me you're not a robot."

Ash chuckled. "It's just me, May and Naruto and Hinata."

The cave was crammed for six people, but they managed to squeeze in. Davis breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad I found you," he told Ash. "We had to work together to beat these robots. We're already down to thirty-eight of us."

"And there's going to be less of us," Naruto admitted. "I saw two human heads on a spike by the cliffs earlier."

* * *

"Okay Stan." Kyle gulped as he held onto his sword. "We sadly lost our friends Kenny and Eric. I know Eric was a dick, but he didn't deserve to go the way he did."

"Are you saying we should avenge them?"

"Of course."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"You got your bombs ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be Kyle."

"How many of them are outside?" Stan asked as he saw a clan of robots clinging onto the windows, trying to push through to every canny they can get in. Their eyes were wide as if they were eyes stuffed in a skull.

"I recon there's at least twenty."

"We can do this!" Stan screamed. "There's nothing natural about these things."

"They're robots, there's nothing natural about them at all."

Stan slammed his back against the wall. "There's people outside."

"They'll either help us or kill us," Kyle announced. "Come on, this is no time to cower. We must be brave and we must be strong. It doesn't matter about the money. We've got to survive. Do it for Eric! Do it for Kenny!"

Stan wails into the TV screen. "Wendy if you're watching me, I just want you to know that I love you!" He throws up by the corner of the room.

"On the count of three, we're going out there. One. Two. THREE!"

Kyle and Stan charged out of the room. Stan threw bombs in the robots faces. Some aims where better than others. Kyle watched on with pride as he tried to slice some of the robots in half. "Keep going Stan!" Kylie called out. "You're doing a great job. I'm proud of you."

"Kyle!" Stan yelled with empty pockets. "I haven't got any bombs left!"

"Use something," Kyle suggested. "Anything!"

Stan crouched down to grab a rock from the boulder. A shadow of a man came over him.

"Let me get that for you," the man said. He was tall, handsome and cheerful.

"Thanks," said Stan with the boulder in his hands.

The man bows. "Nice to meet you, I'm Light Yagami. And what's yours?"

"HEY!" Kyle screamed. "No time for the formalities, let's defeat all these robots."

"I'm Stan."

"Good evening Stan." Light beamed with joy. A blonde naked woman jumped out from the shadows and pulled out a gun from behind her. She shot Stan in the head. Light laughed harder as he kicked Stan's corpse. "And goodnight Stan!"

"STAN!" Kyle roared. There was still a few of them left. He was sure that he could knock the rest of them out. Three robots circled around Kyle and he rolled in between on of the robot's legs and hacked them from behind. It took several slashes from the sword before last robot from the group was finally broken.

Kyle had won, but the victory was in vain - Stan was dead. He remembered the rules, he had twenty-four hours to find a new partner or else he too, would be dead.

Light tiptoed out of the darkness. "What a magnificent show!" he cackled, firing his machine gun into Kyle's stomach. "It's a shame I have to kill you. No hard feelings."

"Dammit!" Kyle tried charging at Light with his sword, but a part of him knew it was futile.

"Okay guys," Kyle whispered with his hands out in the air. His vision blending into the darkness. "I'll be with you...soon."

Kyle & Stan - 500.5 points  
Kyle & Stan dead

Light & Misa - 200 points

36.16 points between all surviving pairs


	3. Day Two: Plans Well Laid

**DAY TWO**

* * *

 _First Scoreboard_

Harley Quinn's eyelids felt heavy, as she tried to keep them open. She tried to keep herself straight but found herself leaning against the left side of the sofa. She yawned, "I'm not tired." It was an obvious lie. She sprinkled more sugar in her coffee and stirred it. "It's time to do my announcement."

She devoured her coffee, even though it had gone cold. She stood up, feeling twice her body weight. She closed her eyes, had a good stretch and marched towards the office chair where dozens of security camera laid all around her.

The producer came charging towards her with the camera crew. He jams the microphone in her hand. "Are you ready?"

She nodded.

"Going live in four, three, two and one!"

"GOOD MORNING TO THE WORLD!" Harley Quinn squealed, putting a lollipop in her mouth. "Welcome to The Game Of Mass Destruction. I am your host, Harley Quinn." She yawned. "You know, I have been up all night because so much has happened. I was on the edge of my seat." She flicked three fingers up and pushed them towards the camera. "Three pairs are already dead. We've had a lot of sex, cowardliness, bashing robots with frying pans and someone even found some cocaine."

Harley Quinn hopped out of the chair and walked over to one of the screens. "So let's take a look at what some of the contestants are up to at the moment. Oh... we have Joey and Tea struggling with some robots. At least they've got their funky jackets. Now let's have a look in the forest. Oh my! Seiko's having sex for breakfast. Sakura's taking a shit in the woods. Armin and Mikasa are slaying robots like no tomorrow, very good. Our veterans Mitzi and Susan having a smoke. And the cave gang are on the beach."

Harley crunched on the last bit of the lollipop and threw the stick in the trashbin besides her. "So there you go. Now it's time to speak my babes and tell them the scores so far as off last night."

She marched out of the studio as the camera crews followed her into the balcony that watched over the island. "What's up puddings?" Harley said through the microphone. The speakers all over the island ensured that everyone in the island could hear her. "Hope you're all having a great time. It's time for your daily update. Six contestants died last night, and as you all know two of them didn't even start. If you can, let's spare a moment of silence for the contestants that died last night: Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartmen, Claude Faustus, Alois Trancy, Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski."

Harley threw her mic at her side and lowered her head. A moment of silence for the fallen victims as Chopin's funeral march boomed through the speakers. After the song faded away, Harley raised her microphone again. Someone passed her a sheet of paper.

"Thank you for joining our moment of silence. I know have everybody's scores. Any points earned from now will be carried over to the next announcement. The good news is that nobody is on zero, apart from Kenny and Eric who are dead. Alois and Claude destroyed two robots and had sex with Sayori before they died. So they had 100 points. We divided their final score into 16, so all teams got 6.25 points.

Kyle and Stan's final score was 506.25. They destroyed 20 robots which gave them 500 points. We divided their final score into 14 so all surviving teams got 36.16. Overall, all teams got 42.41 points.

Ken and Davis destroyed ten robots. Score so far 242.41 points.

Naruto and Hinata destroyed five robots and had sex twice which earned them 225 points. Total score 267.41

Hannah and Marianne destroyed four robots which gave them 100 points. The total score is 142.41.

Yuri and Victor have been cuddling up under the sun. So they're still on 42.41 points.

Miles and Phoenix destroyed 3 robots. They earned a modest 75 points. The total score is 117.41 points.

Susan and Mitzi destroyed a whopping 25 robots. You go girls! 625 points they've earned. So that leaves them with a total score of 667.41.

Ash and May had a cheeky shag in the bushes in the early hours of the morning. That bumped their score to 92.41.

Naomi and Seiko are on 42.41 points. But don't worry, your morning fun will be added to your score tomorrow.

Monika and Sayori have been busy girls indeed. Sayori had sex with Alois before Monika beheaded him and his partner, Claude. Which means their total score is a respectable 292.41 points.

Joey and Téa have destroyed six robots. 150 points earned, which gives a total score of 192.41 points.

Shuichi and Yuki are also on 192.41 points. They didn't destroy any robots. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they did.

Sakura and Syaoran are hibernating with 42.41 points.

Haruka and Michiru destroyed two robots with the power of their love. Their score so far is 92.41

Asta and Yuno are on 92.41 points. They also destroyed two robots.

Mikasa and Armin have also destroyed 25 robots so they also have 667.41.

Light and Misa have 342.41 points. Light killed Stan and Kyle and fucked Misa hard twice.

Mei and Yuzu caused boners worldwide with their shiny butts and multiple sexual encounters. Wow, you two have some energy. The total score is 742.41! So they are in the league. 104 robots have been destroyed. You've only got 1896 left. That's all for now folks. Time for me to get my beauty sleep. Ciao for now!"

* * *

 _Day Two_

What's up, Mrs A?" Mitzi asked her partner in crime, Susan.

"We've been friends for how long? And you still call me that?"

"Force of habit." She shrugged her shoulders. "You look really peeved off. Being second place isn't so bad ya know?"

"I think I'll just take my clothes off!" Susan says out of the blue. "Because that's what you have to do to to get by on this island." She shrugged her shoulders and stripped off as she jumped into the lake by her.

"We should know better than everyone else, we won it last year."

"That's because we the only ones left."

"You know I've been doing some maths Yuzu and Mei must have had sex at least sixteen times," Mitzi said sitting down by the rocks, keeping guard of their weapons. "Is that even possible?"

"The would have needed some good stamina and a high libido. They'd be tired now. Now they're on the top of the scoreboard, they're gonna be the prey."

"That means we're gonna be prey too." Mitzi gasped when she looked up and noticed Susan had her breasts on full display. "Hey, Susan. I thought you didn't like people staring at your boobs. You know we're on national telly."

"I really couldn't give a fuck right now," Susan moaned, letting herself unwind. "I deserve this bath."

"Well, you wouldn't mind if I joined you." Mitzi stubbed out her cigarette and stripped into her green and black striped bikini. "At least I bought a bikini. I've been really organised today. I hope I get bonus points for this."

Susan sunk down until the water reached the edge of her chin. She pushed herself back against the bank and bit her lip, shaking her head. "No!"

"No to what?"

"I know what you were thinking Miss Mitzi Hunt."

"What's with the seductive tone all of the sudden?"

"Me? Seductive?" Susan giggled and stubbed her cigarette by the bush. "Don't make me laugh."

"We might be able to catch up with them?"

"Are you trying to win? We still have the winnings from last year."

"I know, but I want more."

Susan sighed and felt her heartbeat thump against her chest as Mitzi swam closer to her. She thought of something, that she thought would make Mitzi giggle. "Since you're so prepared, did you bring condoms?"

Mitzi shook her head. "Why would I need condoms. They already provide us with sixty condoms. And I don't think I'll be using that many."

"I guess it depends on how long we end up staying here."

"I won't need any for you."

"Unless I suddenly grow a penis overnight or find a spare willy so I can make my own..."

Mitzi heaved and squinted. "Susan...that's sick, twisted and wrong. I'd rather not have any maggots or corpses in my body thank you very much."

Susan splashed Mitzi when she shrugged her shoulders. "I was only joking."

"I know!" Mitzi yelled. "And I've seen your serious side."

"Hey there?" Susan and Mitzi were interrupted by two naked women. They didn't have to ask who they were, because they could already gather from their wild hair. The young blonde was Yuzu and the girl with dark hair was Mei. "Is it okay if we join you? We really need a bath"

Susan didn't respond to them and looked up at the sky.

Mitzi nodded and smiled. "Sure, hop on in."

* * *

Hannah couldn't stop her hands shaking as she clutched onto the pan. The hut had a generous supply of cooking supplies. It would have been so easy to forget the island was only preoccupied with robots before the show. She had checked all the ingredients before using them to cook and they were all well within their use-by date. Holding back tears, she turned the bacon over before the toast popped up.

Marianne stood up and turned the cooker off for her. "I'll take over from here Hannah, you need to sit down. Drink some tea."

She said nothing and sat down, unable to shake off the feeling of uselessness off her. She could make millions of money in a year, but she couldn't make a full English Breakfast properly. Hannah decided it was her time to speak when Marianne brought the breakfast on the table.

"Marianne, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

Hannah took a deep breath and flicked her hair back. "I signed up to the show. They said I could bring whoever I wanted. I chose you. I'm sorry..."

Marianne rose from her seat as her cutlery went flying. Her chair toppled to the floor beside the wobbling table. "WHY ME?"

Hannah buried her head in her hands and wiped her tears away. It took her time to respond. "Because I knew we could work together."

Marianne sat back down and got some more cutlery from the draw. "Why would you want to sign up for this show in the first place?"

"I wanted to find my husband."

Marianne gasped. Her trench-coat fell off her shoulders. "Hannah...I'm pretty sure he's gone."

"I'm not sure, his body was never recovered. He could have survived. I reckon he's out there drinking all the absinthe in Spain and just enjoying life. I need to talk to Susan and Mitzi, maybe they'll know."

"You really don't. They look dangerous."

"You can't judge people on how they look, Marianne."

"Did you even watch the show last year?"

"No. I didn't watch any of it."

"Then what about the news? You and your husband are pretty prolific people in Luxbourne, you must have heard something."

"Just a letter to say they were unable to verify his death because his body was never found and the last footage they have of him was him and Inspector Lee going into some mansion. They found Inspector Lee's body slashed up in the library. Did you watch it last year?"

"I don't watch much TV. Even if I did, Game Of Destruction would be the last show I would watch."

"Kylie watched it. She wanted to sign up this year."

"Why would she want to do that?"

"She followed Luke religiously when he was in it. She loved her Tio Luke dearly. She thought he was being brave signing up for that show. When the show ended, she never smiled again."

"Kylie's your...goddaughter right? Blue pigtails?"

Hannah nodded. "That's right. She's close to my old friend Becky Gales."

"Rebecca from the mansion?" Marianne pondered, rubbing her chin until Hannah nodded. "I'm pretty sure they call her Becca."

"It's a habit, like me calling you Mary Anne all this time." Hannah forced a chuckle before looking down at her breakfast. "Marianne... you have every right to be angry with me."

"You owe me big time Hannah..."

* * *

Mikasa crushed her cup whilst trying to drink her cup of tea. She howled from the boiling liquid blistering her hand. She ran over to the kitchenette's sink and poured cold water all over her hands. The pain lingered longer than it should have done. The sensation of both hot and cold penetrating her fingers made her want to scream.

On top of that, there was an eerie sense in the air. Blood still trickled from the two decapitated bodies from last night. If it wasn't for the fact that there was still food and drink in the household, Mikasa would never have come. Her throat was dry, it hurt to swallow and she didn't want to burn herself again.

With her uninjured hand, she got herself a simple glass of water. What could possibly go wrong? With the way things were going, plenty could go wrong. She just wanted to destroy all the robots so she could go home, back to Eren's side.

Armin was snoozing on the chair beside him. Mikasa didn't blame him - she wouldn't sleep with dead bodies either. She wondered if necrophilia would give any points, but that thought made her heave. She had no intention of trying it.

She twirled at the sound of hacking. A jagged blade poked out of the door. The middle of the door was reduced to wooden rubble as pink messy hair popped out of the room. The face that owned the hair growled as he investigated the hut.

"Where are you, Mrs Wright?"

Mikasa grabbed her sword and charged to the front door. "She's not here."

Not convinced. The kicked the door down. "Are you sure about that?"

"YES! STAY AWAY! DON'T YOU DARE HIT US WITH THAT AXE!"

"ARMIN!"

The man lowered his axe. The shine in Armin's bright blue eyes gave him a pleasant shiver. He grinned in an attempt to be hospitable, but it only made Armin and Mikasa drawback. "Aren't you two adorable. I really don't want to harm anybody, well except for that wicked witch Hannah Wright. "

"Who are you?" Mikasa asked.

The man gasped. "You don't know who I am?"

Armin bounced in front of Mikasa. "Of course she does. She was just mistaken. You're Shuichi Shindou, the lead singer of Bad Luck."

Shuichi cupped Armin's cheeks like an abandoned kitten. "Oh my, aren't you adorable. Yes, you're right. That's me, the one and only."

"And you're...looking fabulous for fifty. " Armin open his arms wide and jittered.

Shuichi sobbed. His knees crumbled to the ground and he rolled around the floor. "Please!" Little fingers clutched onto his heart. "Don't remind me. I don't want to be old anymore."

"What do you want with this Hannah Wright?" Mikasa asked.

"REVENGE!" Shuichi jumped back in his feet and waved his axe in the air. He threw the axe to the right side of the room and it hacked off Claude's nose. He marched to Claude's body and retrieved his axe. "I will not be happy until her blood is dripping from my axe. Her husband killed my friends. So I'm going to kill her."

At the sound of gunshots, Shuichi fled the hut. Armin swirled his head over to Mikasa. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Are you?"

"Glad that he's gone. We need to find Hannah. Warn her that her life is in danger."

"First, let's slay these robots."

"That was my idea exactly!"

* * *

They were born to make history, at least that was what Yuri Katsuki believed. He stood by the cliff and watched the horizon.

He saw Shuichi leave the hut with an axe in his hand, and his exhausted partner Eiri Yuki limping behind him with knees bleeding. The glamourous Shuichi that Yuri remembered in the music magazines and retro music videos were nothing like the flesh-hungry beast that was standing in front of him.

He held onto Victor's hands and sink his head into his chest. "I hope I never turn into that!"

Victor kissed his hair. "No, you'll never end up like that. Your heart is too pure."

"Shouldn't we be helping get rid of these robots?" Yuri asked. "I feel like we've got to do something."

Victor shakes his head. "We can't. Because I'm a member of the RHF Corp."

"Then we should stop them!" Yuri jumps over and waves his arms in the air and tries to leg it. He is pulled back by Victor who takes him back into his arms.

"No, there has to be an ethical way to do this. If we can find a way to close their systems down, we can all go home and nobody else will have to die."

They turned their backs on the hut and kept their eyes on the tropical beaches below them as the sound of metallic clangs and electronic wails overcome the gentle sounds of a bird's serenade.

Mikasa & Armin - 500 points

* * *

 **Message from RHF Corp.**

Good morning, good afternoon and good evening, wherever you are in the world. I am Hideki Motosuwa, president of the Robots Have Feelings Corporation. This is a live message to urge all of you not to support the Game of Mass Destruction. I'm sure many of you know it, but for the benefit of those who don't. Game Of Mass Destruction is an American Reality TV Gameshow that has been on the air since President Joker came to power.

forty people are put into pairs and aren't allowed to go home until they've destroyed all 2000 robots. The contestants also gain points for sex and for killing. There are also other opportunities to earn bonus points through means that are against humanity.

This gameshow costs 80 billion dollars a year to run and the world is pouring a whopping 3 trillion dollars into this show. This is madness. All the money and resources we are wasting for this show could fund colleges, health services around the world and charities.

Robots are not the enemy. Each robot and piece of technology in the world is unique: just like no two humans are exactly the same. We must stop this promotion of violence, rape, sexual assault.

None of the robots on that show eat flesh. It's a ploy to scare the contestants to do whatever it is they want them to do. All this endless madness is destroying our world as we speak. If this series carries on for another decade, these islands will be unsuitable to live in.

Together, we can build a stronger more peaceful society that our ancestor could only dream off. Let's protest against the GOMD and fight towards a safer, cleaner and smarter world!

I'm Doctor Sheldon Cooper and I approve this message.

* * *

 _Night Two_

The first thing that came to May's mind when she settled into bed in the mansion was how were her husband and daughters. She kissed each side of her locket, her husband of ten years Drew on the right and a daughters Ruby and Sapphire on the left. Reflecting on what she did last night, she wondered if she would ever get a good night sleep again.

Would she have a husband by the time she got home? If she gets home? Still, she couldn't help herself. The island and the stuff she found herself addicted too had an insatiable desire to make her do things that she would not have done before.

Like committing adultery.

Ash had it all after winning a pokemon tournament. It took him several tries, but he managed to do it. May streamed his victory on his mobile phone years ago. But Hollywood fame and glory washed away the smile he once had. The media treated him like a hero in his prime, then spat him out of the limelight and bashed him at every opportunity. He wasn't the first and he wouldn't be the last. He had several kids from different mothers, had an estranged relationship with his own mother and hadn't come home since he was 20.

They were both twenty-six now. She looked over at Hinata and Naruto sleeping in each other's arms, who were in their early thirties. They looked sweet together with the way Naruto's red scarf overlapped with Hinata's long locks of blue hair. Rays of moonlight brought out her pearly complexion.

May's locket was still open. She couldn't keep her eyes of Drew with his famous green hair and a red rose to go with it. They were wonderful in their youth travelling the world together. She could never forget the endless sunsets they saw together on their honeymoon holding hands throughout.

"We used to be so beautiful!" May whispered into her locket. "Why can't we go back to how it was?"

She remembered Hinata telling her that Naruto was the only man she ever loved. May was enthralled by her story of triumph and courage and how she said the day she told Naruto that she loved him was the best day of life."

Even if she wanted to sleep, she couldn't because Naruto, Ash and Davis snoring their heads off. How Ken and Hinata can sleep through it is a mystery. In a room full of people she felt alone. Between them, they must have destroyed at least at least 100 between them.

Mild footsteps could be heard from outside. May tiptoed out of the bedroom and went out to investigate bring only her torch. She wished they were allowed to bring their pokemon with them, but the G.O.M.D handbook said that no pets including pokemon or weapons of their own were allowed to be brought into the game to promote equality and diversity.

Equality and diversity my ass, May thought. The sounds of footsteps got louder as the floors in the mansion began creaking. "Hello?"

"Are you Hannah Wright?"

"No, I'm May."

Another torch beamed into her face and she covered her face with her hands. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

May lit her torch below her chin. "I know I have big boobs, but they're not as big as Hannah's."

"So you know where she is?"

"No, I haven't seen her. Wait, are you Shuichi?"

"I am indeed."

"Where's your partner?"

"He's outside valiantly slaying robots. More importantly, where is your partner?"

"Oh, he's asleep upstairs." May turned on the light and rammed her back against the wall the moment she saw Shuichi's messy axe. "Why aren't you joining him. The quicker we get rid of these robots the easier it will be for you to find Hannah."

"I only want to slay one person."

"What did she do to you?"

"Nothing," Shuichi said with a smile that radiated the innocence that made him famous. "It's her husband who's the scoundrel."

"Then why are you making her suffer?"

"THAT LUKE WRIGHT MADE MY LIFE A MISERY!"

May hovered her finger over her mouth. "Hush, people are sleeping upstairs."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. MY FRIENDS HIRO, SUGURU AND MY IDOL AND FRIEND RYUICHI SAKUMA WERE IN THE GAME LAST YEAR. THEY WERE WONDERFUL AND TALENTED PEOPLE. I WOULDN'T BE THE PERSON I WAS TODAY IF IT WASN'T FOR THEM."

Tears flowed freely from his eyes - and so did his axe as he went round hacking every monument on the mansion's walls.

"Shuichi, this won't get you anywhere."

"Do you what Luke did?" Shuichi stammered. "He butchered them like animals."

"SHUICHI!" Ash's voice echoed down the hall. The rest of the gang, now awake followed Ash down the stairs.

Shuichi went down on his knees. "Oh Ash, it's so good to see you after all these years. I'm sorry if I woke you up." He stood up, grabbed his axe and made his way to the door. "It looks like Hannah isn't here, so I'll be going now. Goodnight everyone."

* * *

Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth were men of justice from opposite sides of the courtroom. Phoenix was a famous defence attorney whilst Miles was a prosecutor. Despite much time apart, and pressures of work being stacked against them they remain close. Phoenix's blue suit looked cheap in comparison to Edgeworth's mauve suit decorated with a cravat, but to a regular member of the public, they were men of style, grace and justice.

Many have speculated the true depth of their relationship. Were they the sweetest lovers, the cruellest enemies or the best of friends? The two men neither confirmed or denied the possibility of romance, but no one missed the vibrant sparkle in their eyes when they were together.

Instead of straight out attacking the robots, Miles used his logic and Phoenix's creative thinking to their advantage. They created traps to send the robots to their natural demise. Last night they destroyed three robots and so far today they got rid of ten.

"At this rate, it's very unlikely that we will win," Miles told Phoenix as he sipped his tea by an oak tree.

Phoenix tried to control the campfire. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not really interested in winning, I just want to help President Motosuwa with his dreams of making a better world."

Miles folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "I think you're making a mistake trusting him. He's a pervert."

"He's a kind man," Phoenix said with a smile. "He was my client. He'd never wish harm on anybody - not even a robot."

"Then why did he nominate us?"

"Do you have evidence to back that claim up?"

"I do indeed. I wouldn't say it if I didn't have any evidence."

"Let's see it then."

"I haven't got it with me," Miles admitted. "They took everything from us, remember."

A small golden pin flashed under the moonlight. Phoenix fondled it tight. "At least they didn't take this off me."

Deep sighs escaped from Miles. "Are you not scared? We could die on this island. We'll never see Trucy, or the rest of the gang again."

Phoenix leaned over and grabbed his hand. "Then we die, knowing that we've done great things."

* * *

Despite the big age difference between Susan and Mitzi, and Mei and Yuzu, the four of them got on like a house on fire. To Susan's surprise, they were joined by another lesbian couple: Haruka and Michiru. They seemed like nice people and they said that they destroyed at least a twenty robots.

Haruka wore the trousers, with her short blonde hair. She looked like a businessman with her coat over her white blouse. "Us dykes need to stick together."

"You're absolutely right," Mitzi agreed.

Yuzu raised her hand. "I concur."

"Wait!" Susan rolled her eyes at Mitzi. "We're not lesbians."

"You could be bi or pan."

"We're like the LGBT group of this game," Yuzu suggested, jumping for air. "Just imagine all the wonderful things we could do for the community."

Susan folded her arms. "I'm not gay, not bi and most certainly not transgender."

"A lot of gay icons are actually straight," Michiru reminded them, smiling. "There's Kylie Minogue, Britney Spears and Christina Aguilera for a start."

"We'll still be in your gang," Mitzi announced.

For Susan, it was too soon to trust any of them. She knew what happened last year. As soon as the majority of the robot population was slashed, the contestants would show their true colours and shag and slay anyone who got in their way. They would do anything to become a billionaire even kill their own partner and team up with a new fuck buddy.

As the other woman enjoyed chatting about shopping and their member of SHINee and BTS, Susan tiptoed to the top of the hill and watched Marianne and Hannah destroy five robots before being chased around by Shuichi.

Susan sighed, looking down at the man with the axe. "I knew it. Damn that pink-haired faggot."

"Susan?" Mitzi called out, trying to grab her shoulder, but she was too slow. Susan glided down the hills. "Where are you going?"

Susan halted and raised her head, waving a gun. "It's parasite season ladies!" They glared at her. "Come on ladies, didn't you say lesbians needed to stick together?"

* * *

Light and Misa were having a lovely meal together under the stars. They were rudely interrupted by Shuichi's axe hacking through their little hut made of the robots they destroyed. "HANNAH!" Shuichi yells with dedication with an axe hovering over his head. "I AM COMING FOR YOU! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOUR HUSBAND DID!"

"FUCK OFF! MY NAME IS MISA!"

Shuichi dropped his axe. "Oh." His cheeks grew red from embarrassment. He crouched down and picked the axe back up. "I'm sorry."

Light crossed his arms. "They're outside!"

"Oh very good. Sorry for disturbing you."

"Do it again and you're dead!" Light promised.

Shuichi chased after Hannah and Marianne and waved his axe above his face. "HANNAH! I AM COMING FOR YOU! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOUR HUSBAND DID!"

Marianne threw stones in his face. "You can't blame Hannah for her swine of a husband's actions!"

Hannah gasped. "Marianne!"

"Sorry Hannah," Marianne lowered her voice. "It's the truth."

"Luke Wright's already gone, but that doesn't mean I can't have my revenge."

"Get out the way Hannah!" Marianne pushes Hannah behind her as she warns Shuichi off with her water gun. "Now Shuichi. Just take a step back and think about this. This is not the right place to get revenge."

"THIS IS THE PERFECT PLACE TO GET REVENGE!"

"But like you said," Hannah said cradling her frying pan. "Luke's gone, so revenge would be pointless. Why don't don't we just talk about this? If Luke owed you money, then I can repay you."

"He owes me blood. Your husband's a murderer. He killed my friends on his island. Now I'm going to kill you, Hannah. A soul for a soul."

Marianne dipped her nose into Hannah's blonde hair. "We have to run," she whispered. "There's no talking sense into him."

Shuichi cackled. "Run if you want, but you won't hide from me. I will get you both and anyone else who gets in my way."

"Oh no, you don't!" Shuichi gasped and turned around and saw Susan with a gun, with her group behind her. "Put the axe down Shuichi."

"NO! Why should I?"

"Let me put it to you this way Shuichi," Susan explained. "As a previous winner and survivor, I can tell you that revenge isn't worth it."

"Heh!" Shuichi lowered his axe. "You're just a worthless cat lady."

"Is that really the best you can come up with?" Susan asked, sneering at him. "You're just one big coward Shuichi Shindou."

"I'm not a coward."

"Where's your partner then?"

"He's somewhere having his beauty sleep."

"You don't know do you?" Susan asked.

"SHUT UP! I WILL KILL HANNAH, FIND MY YUKI AND WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

"We you were even listening to what Harley Quinn said last night?" Mitzi roared standing by Susan's side. "Nobody is allowed to go home till all the robots are destroyed. If we're really that desperate for revenge, kill the robots first."

Shuichi held onto this axe and charged up the hill towards Susan. "FUCK IT, I SHALL KILL YOU FIRST."

Susan sighed and pulled the trigger. She carefully aimed for legs. "Sorry, Shuichi. I happen to have a zero tolerance for parasites."

Mitzi snatched Susan's gun. "Me too!" She ran up to Shuichi, who was shivering with a tear-streaked face. "Stubborn pink-haired faggots like you are the worst."

"Mitzi, what are you doing?" Susan asked.

Mitzi pulled the trigger and Shuichi was dead. All dead. His face blown up covered in splattered brain and bone. His eyes popped out.

"Why did you do that?" Hannah asked Mitzi.

"I just saved everyone's life. He was going to kill us all."

"If only there was another way," Michiru said, sobbing over Shuichi's corpse. "He was such a talented musician. It's a shame he had to go the way he did."

Shuichi dead

Susan & Mitzi - 100 points

* * *

Monika tip-toed into the treehouse where novelist Eiri Yuki was taking a cigarette. He took no notice of her floating around in just her underwear. She carried on smiling. "Why don't you and I have a little bit of fun tonight?"

"Fun? What sort of fun?"

"Turn around and you'll see."

"No."

"Don't be such a spoilsport. I know Shuichi can be a pain in the ass. I always thought you deserved better. Do you even know who I am?"

"Some bitch who wants to fuck me? Look, I'm sorry. I'm not that kind of guy anymore."

"I'm president of the Doki Doki Literature Club. And we love your work so much. And we think as an author, you're amazing. I know the Game of Mass Destruction is a big blur, but we can sort this out." Monika stroked his hair and fiddled with his shirt. "Let me show you what a good time is."

"No thanks. I'd rather die."

"That's okay." Monika pulled the syringe from the side of her knickers. "I can turn myself on."

Eiri jolted when the syringe hit the back of his neck. Monika giggled as pushed the plunger, injecting the novelist with every drop of poison inside. He groaned and halted to breathe before his whole body flopped out of the window and onto the grass.

Eiri dead

Monika & Sayori - 100 points


	4. Day Three: Party Night

**DAY THREE**

* * *

 _Second Scoreboard_

Harley Quinn had more energy then she had last night. She woke up, took a shower and felt fresh as a daisy. The creamy coffee lifted her mood. She loved being the host for the show. She felt like all the contestants were her little babies even though some of them were twice the size of her.

The little free time she had was spent on Instagram photoshoots. Her antiques both on the show and behind the screens showed that Harley Quinn was an eccentric First Lady for an eccentric president.

For the left-wingers, the RHF Corp. was their only hope. The right-wingers consumed by the news and television had high hopes that the Games Of Mass Destruction would solve all the world's problems.

The reality TV show had become Harley's life. Even if the surviving contestants, past, present or future hate her guts, each one of them had held a piece of her heart. They were all beautiful to her. She had seen the show grow from the international sensation it was today. She got to see first-hand the things that many skim over like the tender kisses that never make it on air.

Many viewers would be waking up to Harley Quinn blowing a kiss in front of millions of viewers. "Hello!" She waved out her arms and leaned over to hug the camera. The cameraman made sure that the lens zoomed in at her cleavage. "You are watching The Game of Mass Destruction. Wherever you are in the world, whether you're watching this on your phone in New York City or illegally streaming this in the Philippines." She chuckled. "We don't care as long as you enjoy the show."

Harley guides the cameraman into her office where her friend, Deadshot was rocking around in her chair. Harley leaned over on her table and halted to chair. "So Deadshot, what's making you laugh so much?"

"These tweets man," Deadshot sighed. "Some of them are just too much."

"Well before we go to our first scoreboard, let's read some of these tweets."

Deadshot looked up at her. "You really want me to read these?"

"Go ahead."

He chuckled, before clearing his throat. He gave his voice a strong oomph. "Sal Manella, director of Global Studios has put: Lesbians, robots and idiots getting slaughtered. What else could I possibly ask for a game show? Oh yeah, If only all the women could be naked all the time."

She giggled and curtsied towards the camera. "I'm so glad you're enjoying it, Mr Manella. And I want to give a massive thank you to you and everyone from Global Studios for your sponsorship. Let's hear some more comments."

"Professor Hershel Layton has written: Last night the world lost a talented writer and a gifted musician. My greatest sympathy to the families of those who have died in this program."

"Professor Layton has always been very critical of this show and his comments are something we will take on board to make next years contest even better."

"And here's one from Satoshi Mochida: Seiko...Naomi...please live."

"How about reading some positive tweets like Mr Manella's?"

"Well, there's a lot of praise about the sex." Deadshot gazes into the camera. "I mean you guys are all hot over Yuzi and Mei. This one from Brocktherock96 has twenty thousand retweets. Yuzi and Mei are two perfect girls. I'd love to get between them. PS Good luck Ash and May. But Mr Kimura from Japan, however, has just put: I don't understand why everyone is so obsessed with Yuzi and Mei. Naomi and Seiko are much more passionate. And thanks to the Game of Mass Destruction, #lesbiansandrobots is trending worldwide."

Harley knew what was poking up under the desk. "And thank you very much for your time Deadshot, now we're going to talk to the contestants and reveal day 2's scoreboard." She placed her travel mug on her desk and strolled towards the balcony.

The air seemed sweeter today. "What's up, puddings! I think you're all doing a fantastic job out there. For surviving the first twenty-four hours a bonus 24 points have been added to all your scores. Well done everyone." She cheered them on like a soccer mum. Her happiness quickly faded when the thought of Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Yuki's final moments were so apart. She had read Shuichi's autobiography last night. The closing chapter of the epilogue was etched in her mind.

"I want to die by Yuki's side."

"And it is with regret that we lost rock star, Shuichi Shindou, the last surviving member of Bad Luck along with his one and true love, best selling romance author, Eiri Yuki." She lowered her head, trying to hide the tears rolling down her face. "Can we please have a moment of silence for these talented people. They were such a beautiful couple. They destroyed 8 robots, had sex with each other three times. Their final score was 590.41, which means 36.9 points will be given to all of you."

She used the moment of silence to get her composure back. She lifted the mic closer to her hand and took a deep breath. "Thank you for joining me. And now here are the scores. We'll start with Ken & Davis. My, you boys have been working hard. You've slain 48 robots. Their score so far is 1306.

Naruto & Hinata has destroyed 40 robots and had sex three times. The final score is 1256. What a sweet couple.

Hannah & Marianne have destroyed fourteen robots and their score including bonuses so far are 456. That ain't bad. That's pretty decent.

Yuri & Victor hasn't destroyed any robots yet. But they had sex and have earned 156 points so far. We hope to see more from you both.

Phoenix & Miles have destroyed three robots and had sex and their score so far 231. That's nothing to object about.

Susan & Mitzi have destroyed 38 robots so far. Mitzi shot Shuichi in the head and helped boost her team's score. Our veteran's score so far is 1156. I hope they enjoyed the orgy in the pool.

Ash & May have destroyed 16 robots so far and had sex twice. They have a respectable 606 points.

Three is the magic number for Naomi & Seiko. They've had sex three times and destroyed three robots. They have 331 points.

Monika & Sayori has destroyed 7 robots, had sex twice and killed three people. Monika didn't get lucky with Eiri Yuki, so she killed him instead. The poor bloke was pretty much begging for death. Total scare is 1056.

Joey & Tea has destroyed 16 robots and has a decent score of 506 points.

Sakura & Syaoran is chilling idly with 106 points. You better start destroying some robots or have some sex otherwise the audience is going to get bored with you. Or some frustrated contestants might come up and kill you.

Haruka & Michiru have destroyed 17 robots and their score so far is effort.

Asta & Yuno have destroyed 16 robots and they're not far behind Haruka & Michiru with 506 points. You two are very ambitious.

Mikasa & Armin has destroyed 45 robots given them a fantastic score of 1006 points. You two truly make your country proud.

Light & Misa has destroyed 18 robots, had sex twice and killed two people. So far they have 856 points. I have a feeling that the score is going to increase soon.

Mei & Yuzu are still in the league. They've destroyed thirteen robots and had sex eighteen times. They have 1331 points so far. And you know what, the fans are loving you."

She heard a round of applause behind her coming from all the production team. She joined in too. "Well done everybody. Five pairs already above the 1000 mark. 356 robots have been destroyed so far. You've got 1644 to go till you can go home. And I know that some of you are supporters of the RHF Corp. The chiefs are not the angels you think they are. There will be a party at the beach tonight at 7 PM. This will be a good opportunity to gain some points."

* * *

 _Day Three_

"A party?" Misa jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She sat by the bed and prodded her partner. "Light, did you hear that? There's going to be a party."

Light shakes his head. "I'm not going to some stupid party."

Misa frowned. "Why not?"

"I bet it's a trap."

"Are you scared that they won't like you?" Misa asked, pecking his neck. Light gazed at the window with Misa's arms wrapped her arms around his neck. She nuzzled him tight. If she was any stronger, she could strangle him to death.

"I couldn't give a damn what people think of me," Light barked. "This is the Game of Mass Destruction. We're supposed to play it if we want to go back home."

"And it's a game that we're going to win."

"Think of all the things I could do with two billion dollars. I would squeeze the world like clay and redesign it to my own liking." He stopped himself in his notion of rambling. He thought to himself, if only he still had the death note. Life on the island would have been a whole lot easier. He thought about the two young men he had killed. He marched towards the bathroom to wash his face, but remorse for his actions. "I really thought this game was going to be easier than this."

"We're still in the top ten."

"Top ten out of 16! And I swear as soon as I find out who nominated me, I'll be coming for them."

He could think of plenty of people who would nominate him to take part in the game. Maybe Ryuzaki? Maybe L? In real life, he considered Misa to be his secret weapon. He didn't love her the way that she loved him, but he knew that he couldn't survive without her. Misa was a dark horse despite being a blonde.

The white towel slips onto the floor. She undid his buttons. Massaging his shoulders as she brought out her seductive tone. "If we're not going to the party, then maybe we should have our own party?"

"The only party I need is you," Light hissed. They had done it many times before, but the orgasms seemed sweeter when playing the Game of Mass Destruction. In a world filled with criminals and idiot, he had Misa as a muse. He kept the weapons safe under the bed as their bodies became one. God forbid that anyone would dare interrupt - human or not.

Light & Misa - 50 points

* * *

" Seiko..."

Naomi's fingers were nestled in her caramel curls. She often forgot that she was on national television. In the middle of nowhere where people would do anything for money, she believed her actions were not her fault.

Seiko snoozed on top of her. Naomi felt like a murderer, but the only blood on her hands was from Seiko's menstrual cycle. With Seiko's breasts pressed against hers, she tilted her head and thought of home.

"Seiko!" Naomi rolled her off the bed.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry, I need the loo."

Like a zombie, Seiko crawled out of the bed and followed her. "I'll come with you." The sound of Naomi's churning stomach wasn't enough to make her change her mind.

Naomi closed the bathroom door. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why are you going for a poop?" Giggling, Seiko imagined her partner's flushed cheeks redder than a cherry tomato. She kicked the door open and Naomi screamed.

"SEIKO! CLOSE THE DOOR!"

The putrid smell wasn't enough to faze Naomi who squeezed her nose. "You sound stressed. Do you want your girlfriend to give you a nice massage?"

With a shrill voice and a deep breath, Naomi bellowed, "NOT WHEN I'M IN THE TOILET. I DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO SEE MY BODY PARTS."

"But Naomi...they've already seen our body parts." Seiko sat on Naomi's lap and squeezed her chest. "The whole knows that you've got a cute little pooper. Do you want me to butter it for you?"

"No thank you." Naomi pushed her into the bathtub. "Don't be so disgusting."

"You're right," Seiko hissed, taking off her clothes. "I've been a very dirty girl. I'm gonna have a bath." She blew a kiss at Naomi. "I'll be waiting for you."

Hanging onto the toilet paper, Naomi sighed with her head rolling towards the running faucets. "Could you at least wait until I'm done?"

"I want to be cleansed with you."

Naomi raised her eyebrow whilst trying to finish her business. "You can't possibly still be horny?"

An aroma of citrus fruits filled the room as Seiko poured shower gel in the bath. Seiko was talking but Naomi couldn't hear her over the sound of the bathwater. When Naomi finished on the toilet, she felt a huge relief. But it was not to last with Seiko's expertise in embarrassing her. She'd hate to think what everyone at home would think if they watched this.

Seiko turned the taps off. Cradling Naomi's cheeks, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"I just wonder how everyone at home thinks about this?"

A sudden splash and wave of bubbles devoured Naomi. Seiko stood up and lifted Naomi into the tub and carried her down. She could tell that her partner wanted to scream. Seiko nibbled her ear before she gave an answer. "I think they'll want us to be happy and be alive."

"Seiko..."

"Yes."

"Can you hear footsteps?"

"Footsteps where?"

"I think there's someone here."

The bathroom door opened. "Hello?"

Naomi gasped. Seiko glanced and saw a group of women outside the door. Susan Ashworth was at the front along with Mitzi, Marianne, Hannah, Haruka, Michiru, Yuzu and Mei.

Seiko grinned and pulled the shower curtain over them. "Sorry ladies only room for two lovebirds in this tub."

Seiko & Naomi - 50 points

* * *

Téa brewed coffee for herself and Joey. They considered themselves lucky, they thought the robots were easy to defeat, and they enjoyed the white sand of the beach, fresh fruit from the forest and the quirky furniture lying around for no apparent reason.

"Hey Téa, this is going to sound really crazy."

She rolled her eyes and looked down at her cup. Did he want her to throw her drink at him? "What is it?"

"I really like this place."

Téa's pressed her hands against her hip and scolded him. "I'm sure you'll like it even more once you've had fun with some of the ladies at this party tonight."

His mouth dropped open. The chin was too heavy to move. "What makes you say that?"

"I've seen the look on your face when Harley Quinn announces the lesbians' scores."

"I'm just appreciating their effort in destroying the robots so we can go home."

She shook her head. "I think there's more to it than that." Téa had known him for years, she could read him like a book. Courting would not stop him from looking, especially if there was money at stake. "I do it's unfair that the people who aren't destroying many robots are getting more points than those who are."

"Well if you want to do it, let me know."

"JOEY!"

He raised his hands in the air. "Hey! I was joking. Besides, It would be nice to be a billionaire." His eyes hovered over the greying sky. "Even if we don't win, I'm sure we'll get loads of money with interviews and hang out with all the stars."

She slapped her forehead and glared at him. "Joey...we already have a claim to fame."

He jumped off the red coach. "Well colour me excited. Is it got something to do with my beautiful looks? Or just my overwhelming coolness?"

Lowering her voice Téa whispered, "We're friends with Yugi Moto. One of the best card duelists in the world."

He sat back on the sofa and crossed his legs. "So am I."

"Don't kid yourself," Téa giggled as she sat next to him. "So if we did win, what would you do with the money?"

He crossed his arms and took a deep breath. "I'm gonna buy my girl a ring."

"I thought you already bought Mai a ring."

"I did, but another one." He got a pink box from out of his pocket and opened it. "I don't think she'll like this one."

"But Joey..." Téa admired the gold and silver weaved together with sapphire and topaz gems. They formed the shape of a citrus fruit "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, whatever. I don't even know if she likes lemon."

Téa remained optimistic. "I think Mai will love it."

"We won't know until we get out."

Téa used to wish for more female friends. Now she couldn't have wanted it any other way. Now she had children of her own wanting to be great duelists just like their dad. Joey was their favourite uncle and their one and only funky godfather. "So you're really thinking about getting married? I never thought I would see the day."

"I could say the same about you. I always thought you were the type to tie the knot before squeezing out a few pups."

"Well, fate had other ideas."

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran were having a picnic surrounded by lilac flowerbeds and robots. One would say what an odd thing to see on Game Of Mass Destruction. As Syaoran sipped his matcha tea, Sakura made crowns out of daisy chains and placed one on her husband's hat just how they used to as kids.

Anything to get them out of playing the game. They didn't want to kill anybody. They didn't want to destroy anything. They were certainly not willing to romp in public for all the world to see. Syaoran and Sakura Li considered themselves to be respected members of society. They had young children at home, and they did not want to damage the image of a perfect family they had dreamed off for such a long time.

"How's the food?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Very nice. I'm surprised it's kept fresh for this long."

Sakura spotted one of the robots chasing a butterfly. "These robots seem so sweet. It's a shame that they're going to be destroyed soon." She sighed. "What a waste."

"We should protect them."

"If only there was a way to spare them."

Syaoran patted his shield. "I know it's not a lot, but we can try with this shield."

"What a great idea."

Syaoran finished his breakfast and raced up to one of the robots. The robot hugged him like a big brother. He fiddled around and spotted a silver nail sticking out of his neck. He pulled it out and he could hear the electronic cries of its system shutting down. The robot toppled over to the ground as if it was going into a deep sleep.

"Sakura!" Syaoran cried. "I've figured something out."

She gasped and stood up. "You have?"

He presented his wife with the silver nail. "Just pull these out of their necks and it will just shut their system down. It will turn them off."

"Really, something so simple. Oh, President Motosuwa will be so pleased."

They were just robots - not real people. But for Sakura and Syaoran the robots have been their best friends on the island. They were more trustworthy than the humans. "I'll miss you all guys," Sakura said to them before pulling their plugs. "Syaoran... do you think this will give us points."

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But at least we know we did it the right way." Sakura squeezed his hand as if the end of the world was nigh. His cheeks flushed and inflamed, he asked his wife, "Sakura...what's come over you?"

She sobbed. "If my life is cut short here, I want you to know that I'm happy to have shared this life with you."

Syaoran embraced her. "Well, I'm sure we'll be together again in the next life."

Thier peaceful moments together were disturbed by the black smoke plunging towards them. Out of the toxic mist emerged a knight charging towards them with a sword and a man behind him holding him back.

"YUNO!" the man yelled. "LET ME AT THEM!"

"NO ASTA!" Yuno roared.

"Why not?"

Yuno snarled at his partner like a dog. "They've done nothing to you!"

"They're not destroying any robots. They're useless. Better off dead."

Yuno punched Asta. "How much of that stuff did you take."

"What stuff?"

"Since you've drunk from that goblet you've been acting odd."

"What goblet?" Sakura asked.

"There was a drink in the room where Eiri Yuki was killed. Asta had some, and since then he's not been right."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Asta screamed. "THIS IS THE GAME OF MASS DESTRUCTION AND WE'RE GODDAMN PLAYING IT." He flew his sword in the air and cackled. "I'M GONNA LEAVE THIS ISLAND A BILLIONAIRE."

Yuno slammed the book on his head and Asta became unconscious. "Don't worry," he said to Sakura and Syaoran. "He'll be fine. I've known him since we were six. He'll snap out of this. I'm sure he will."

His quivering lips and spaced out eyes did not show a picture of a man who believed in his own words.

* * *

Mitzi made all the girls in her group blueberry pancakes. She was pleased that there was less washing up for her, but also sad that there wasn't much left for herself. Her partner, Susan made them all weapons.

For Marianne, a solid bow and set of arrows to replace her broken water gun. She was free to reenact her dungeons and dragons fantasies. Susan crafted for Hannah a scythe build from a broomstick and broken blade nailed together with a canine skull on top. A perfect weapon for a dog lover, although Hannah shed tears for the dog.

Haruka's spear had broken so she made her three more. She couldn't do much with Michiru's broken boomerang, so she made her an axe with broken glass, masking tape and a mannequin's arm.

Susan learned that Yuzu loved her native Japanese fashion, so she redesigned her bat with broken pieces of jewellery found during her search for scrap items. She did her best to make the bat pretty for her. Mei grinned at the delicate patterns on the dagger that Susan had made for her.

Susan made Naomi and Seiko some bombs in case anything happened to the swords they were given by Harley Quinn. After seeing everyone's weapons, Seiko and Naomi went to their room to get freshened up for the party.

"Seiko, aren't those ladies very kind?" Noami asked.

Seiko nodded. "Not as kind as you though."

Naomi glanced in the mirror. "They're so pretty as well."

Seiko hopped next to her and slapped her bum. "They're not as pretty as you though."

Naomi's eyes drew attention to the bag of bombs Susan made for them. "They're talented as well. I wouldn't have a clue how to make weapons like this."

"They're not as talented as you."

"Seiko...what's that suppose to mean?"

She spanked Naomi again. "Stop comparing yourself to the other girls. You're perfect just as you are. Just be yourself and have fun at the party!"

* * *

 _Night Three_

Game Of Mass Destruction was always open for wildcard pairs, but they never advertised them to the public to prevent an in-flood of late contestants coming in. Anyone who wished to sign up to a be a wildcard contestant for Game Of Mass Destruction had to do so at their nearest airport. The brave fighter would be taken to a private room where a private jet would be waiting for them.

This was what Isabella Santos did in the early hours of the morning.

She had heard that her brother was kidnapped. It turned out he was late for repaying a loan shark. And if they did not get the debt paid in full, then he would be killed.

Her family at home in Manila were scared to death. None of them had any money for themselves half of the time, which is why she always sent money to them every month. She couldn't just stand idle and let her brother die.

"I have to win," Isabella said to herself before her phone started to vibrate. She saw her friend, high school teacher, Rebecca Gales pop up on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Isabella?" Becca gasped through the phone line. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport."

Her voice trembled. "What for?"

"I'm gonna sign up to the Game Of Mass Destruction."

"What?" Becca's voice echoed in her ears.

"You know that show with Mrs Wright and Miss McCollough."

"WHAT ON EARTH WOULD POSSESS YOU TO SIGN UP TO A SHOW LIKE THAT?"

"You don't understand Becca. I really need the money."

"If you needed to borrow some money you could have asked me."

"No, I need more money then you could ever give me."

"You can't go. Think of what Ashton would think if you became a murderer or a rapist!"

"You don't understand I have to do this!" Isabella screamed through the telephone. Throat grating, she huffed before speaking again. "If I don't win the yakuza will kill my brother."

Becca went silent, but she didn't hang up. "Does Ashton know about this?"

"I haven't had a chance to tell him," she cried, clutching onto her phone harder. "Please forgive me, Becca. I'll be fine, trust me. I have to go now, the plane's here for me."

* * *

Harley Quinn had been occupied with decorating the beach with neon lights. Military guarded the beach as food parcels came tumbling down from helicopters. They would be fortunate if any of them left the island alive, especially if they catch Monika's eye. At least Monika would get away with it if she comes out alive.

Harley Quinn was still in trouble with the producers for killing Kenny and Eric before the competition had officially begun. She wasn't worried, she was sure that her beloved President Joker would let her off.

With her is a British private detective with Japanese ancestry. His name was Ashton Frey. She could see his abs sticking out on his red t-shirt. The heat was scorching and it baffled her that he still kept his thick shirt and tight jeans on.

"Hey Ashton," Harley Quinn sat by the table and nibbled on a cherry. "You must be feeling hot. Why don't you take some clothes off?"

Ashton glared at her. He held onto his collar. "I don't know what you're insinuating, but these clothes are staying on."

Harley Quinn giggled and threw a can of cold beer to him. "The world wants to see your gorgeous body. And so will your partner."

Ashton didn't catch it. "Sorry Quinn. I'm not that kind of person."

"What if I told you it was Isabella?"

Ashton's cheeks became flushed with sweat. "Will you stop teasing me?"

Harley Quinn marched towards him as if she was on the catwalk. She grabbed onto his shirt and had a feel for his chest for himself. "I'm being serious. She's signed up. She'll be here any moment now."

He went right into Harley Quinn's face and snarled at her. "You're lying. Isabella WOULD NEVER sign up for something like this."

"Oh she had no." Harley Quinn tutted, then her tongue crawled into his hear. "She had a family emergency." The more she laughed, the more it angered him...and she loved it. "She wants to pay a ransom to the mafia."

He folded his arms. "I don't believe you. I'm her..."

The pair were interrupted by a helicopter charging towards them. The helicopter parks towards the peak of the cliff. Harley could hear Ashton's pumping heart outside. He climbs up the stairs with sweat dripping off him. Harley wipes the sweat off her shirt as she goes up to the staircase to watch Ashton's mortified face when a slim brunette in a red blazer hops out of the helicopter.

"ISABELLA!"

"ASHTON!"

* * *

Most of the contestants arrived at the beach party. The only ones that didn't come were Light, Misa, Monika and Sayori. Harley Quinn presumed that they were busy getting rid of all the robots. As for the rest of them, they appeared wary of Ashton and Isabella, but she thought the party would be a good opportunity for the contestants to get to know each other.

The military had a chance to recover the dead bodies and broken robots. Harley Quinn knew that there would be more bodies. Harley hoped that the killings would stop just for the night. She had her eyes on Hannah and Marianne thinking to herself, why don't they just kiss already?

She kept her eyes on Hannah because there was a part of Hannah that reminded her of herself. Hannah approached Susan and Harley stood by the bar to try and listen to their conversation. She liked watching the people dancing and drinking their stress away.

"Susan..."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if we could talk."

"What about?" Susan seemed disinterested, but she gave her the time of day.

Hannah gulped. "My husband, Luke Wright."

"Oh him?" Susan lit her cigarette. "There's plenty I can say about him."

"Well, I've got all night," Hannah said. "Your friend Mitzi's gone to talk to Marianne. We've got time alone. And please... don't sugar-coat it. If my husband was a pompous narcissist git then say so."

Susan smirked. "You know him well."

"Well, we were married for fourteen years."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Susan asked, raising her eyebrow. "It's worse than you could possibly imagine."

Hannah folded her arms. "I'm stronger than I look."

Susan took Hannah into the quiet corner of the shabby bar. Mitzi took Marianne to the sea, and Hannah thought it would have been ironic if they were talking about Luke as well. All she knew was that Luke was one of the favourites to win. His death couldn't be verified because his body was never recovered. The last footage of Luke was him following Susan and Mitzi into the basement. Mitzi and Susan had kept mum about Luke, but had already confirmed that Harvey Lee was dead.

Susan began with a positive note. "Your husband saved me from drowning."

Hannah gasped. "I thought you said Luke was worse than that."

Susan shook her head. "He was nice to us at first. He and friend looked out for us until we were the only ones left. He betrayed me. He betrayed us."

Hannah knew it was time to let go of any fantasy she had of Luke being alive. She knew whatever Susan had to say, it was only going to get a worse.

"Mitzi and I were fighting robots on the first night. The cliff broke and I fell into the sea. I'm not a good swimmer, I was worried it would be the end. Then a man saved me. He said I was beautiful. I never had a compliment from a man in a long time. He knew how to make a girl feel pretty."

"You slept with my husband?" Hannah wanted to slap her, but she knew it was a bad idea.

"Your husband was a better fuck than that copper. "Susan stubbed her cigarette. "He only mentioned he was married after we shagged. I asked him if his wife's name is Hannah, why is Eleanor engraved on his lighter. He said it was his mother's name and told me all about her. He told about his tragic past: mother died young and his father never cared. " She took another cigarette out of her pocket and offered it to Hannah. "Would you like one?"

"No thank you." Hannah sulked and gazed up the sky. "He never talks about his parents very much."

"I couldn't sleep. I listened carefully to Harley Quinn's announcement hoping not to hear Mitzi's name on the death list. I found Mitzi tied up in a basement. Luke and the copper promised me that they would help me find her. By the time all the robots were gone, we were the last ones standing. And then they turned on us. Mitzi used her last bullet on Inspector Lee. Luke tried to kill us too, he put up a good fight, but a knife had no chance against a calibre."

"You killed my husband?"

"It took four bullets to take him down." "Three times in the chest and the last one in the eye. I remember all the blood staining his white suit and blonde hair."

"Why didn't they recover his body?" Hannah asked.

"I left it in the basement. I've been in the tower, it seems they've plastered the basement up now. I don't know what they did to his body."

Hannah stood up. "So how come they found Lee's body and not Luke's?"

"A lot of the cameras had been destroyed. They managed to catch Harvey Lee's final moments on camera, but the basement's camera had already been destroyed. After we were declared the winners, the cameras stopped. I don't know what they were playing at. I'm guessing his bones are still there."

"I should have known," Hannah muttered. "He only ever saw me as a trophy wife. Is that really all I'm worth?"

"You're better off without him," Susan hissed. "Try not to think about that twat."

Hannah couldn't stop thinking about him. She went with Susan to the shore where Mitzi and Marianne sit by the rocks. Her stomach churned when she heard Mitzi's question to Marianne.

"So you slept with Hannah's husband then?"

"Yes, and I regret it," Marianne howled. "If I knew what would have happened with that mansion, that godforsaken letter and the fact they were my clients. I would never have done it in the first place."

"So do you love Hannah then?"

"Depends on what sort of love you mean."

"Like the fate of the world depends on it. Do you love her as a friend or a lover."

Marianne blushed.

"That blush says it all. You love her don't you?"

"I think we should shut up about Luke Wright," Susan interrupted. "That parasite is back in hell where he belongs. Are you all right Marianne?"

She nods. "Just a bit of an emotional wreck after everything."

"That's not surprising," Mitzi said to Marianne. "By the way, you shouldn't feel bad about what happened to Lorraine. I'm sure she's already forgiven you."

Singing could be heard from the centre of the beach. One-half of the party-goers were belting out karaoke tunes with pints in their hand. The others were waltzing around the warm sand.

Haruka and Michiru were the bells of the ball. By the way, they danced with strong posture and graceful smiles, it was clear they had done this before. Sakura and Syaoran were mingling with Asta and Yuno as if the whole incident in the lavender fields had never happened.

Hannah smiled and snatched Marianne's hand. "Come on, let's have a dance."

Mitzi looked up at Susan. "So what do you fancy, dancing or karaoke?"

"To be honest, neither of them are quite my scene."

They see Naruto come back from the bathroom not long after Téa went to the ladies opposite. Naomi and Seiko went to the bathroom together, and they come out screaming. Everyone flocked over to them as Seiko fainted in Naomi's arms.

Naruto storms out of the bathroom. "Hey? What's going on?"

They all glare at him. Some even tried throwing their weapons at him or shooting him so much that it damaged his bulletproof vest. His wife, Hinata did her best to block the attacks. More commotion erupted. Harley Quinn stands in the corner of the bar, drinking and enjoying every moment of the drama unfolding before her eyes.

"What's going on?" Hannah asked Marianne, cuddling her.

Marianne shrugged her shoulders and cradled Hannah tight. "I have no idea."

Joey panicked. "Where's Téa?"

"She's..." Naomi gulped.

Seiko rolled over and puked.

"No way..." Joey cried.

Naomi howled at the top of the voice. "She was sprawled on the floor with stab wounds all over her body."

Davis threw his glass at Naruto. "Why did you do that for? I TRUSTED YOU, YOU GODDAMN TRAITOR!"

Naruto stormed over to him. "I didn't do it. I was in the guy's restroom."

"You were the one that disappeared afterwards."

"WHY ARE YOU ACCUSING ME? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS." Naruto storms off. "WHY DOES HAVING AN UPSET STOMACH MAKE ME A MURDERER?"

"So he's gone back to get rid of the evidence?" Davis folds his arms. Ken pulled him back towards his chest. "Let me at that bastard."

"Stop it, Davis!" Ken demanded. "You don't even know what you're talking about you big drunk."

"Maybe it was you," Ash slurred. "Whoever smelt it dealt it."

Davis dropped his jaw. "Ash...I'm your cousin. Why are you accusing me of murder?"

"You went in there before Naruto. He was coming out as Téa was going in."

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix roared with his hands in the air. "None of us have the right to accuse anybody. Has is it occurred to any of you that it might be someone who isn't at the party?"

"Good point," Miles Edgeworth says, nodding. "I for one have not seen Light, Misa, Monika or Sayori."

Asta pointed at Ashton and Isabella. "Maybe it was them two. I don't know who they are. They've just slithered in to steal our prize."

Ashton folded his arms. "Cut it out!" he snarled. "We've only just arrived. And none of us killed that woman. We were all here."

"Is that Ashton Frey?" Hannah whispered to Marianne. "And his girlfriend...Isabella was her name wasn't it?"

"It's them all right. What the hell are they doing here?"

Susan marched into the bathroom to take a look at the murder scene for herself. The poor girl was butchered like an animal. When she left she went back to the group and announced, "We'll find out who did it tomorrow."

"GUYS!" Harley Quinn scurried her way towards the bathroom by hand-standing. "Don't let a little dead body ruin your fun. You should all go back to the party."

As far as the others were concerned, the party was over.

* * *

Light was on a roll. He grinned at the reflection of himself from the robot's skull. He saw himself as a god – the god was born to be. He hated the game as much as everyone else, but he had to play it if he had any chance to mould the world.

He knew everyone had a price, and as far as Light was concerned nobody deserved the 2-billion-dollar prize money more than him. Money isn't always the root of all evil. It was the love of money that was the true route of all evil. In the right hands, money could be a beautiful thing.

Some of the contestants already had enough money.

He knew that he and Misa destroyed over ninety robots today, but he knew the social media would be more interested in Misa's nipples and his arse than anything else. He hated President Joker for making the game, but he hated the supporters even more. If people used their intelligence more, Game Of Mass Destruction would never have been a thing in the first place.

He heard a high-pitched scream. At first, he thought it was Misa, but it turned out to be coming from the toilet hut by the beach.

"Misa?" Light cried out.

Misa jumped on his back. "I'm here."

"Duck down," he said. "That Monika girl has just left the bathroom."

"Eww!" Misa shrieked. "What's that around her waist?"

Light peered over at Monika and regretted every second of it. She was hot, but the blood-stained bikini and the intestines around her waist was a no-go. "Intestines."

"She's a sick bitch!" Misa muttered. She aimed her gun at Monika's head. "Let's kill her!"

Light slapped her arm as the gun slipped out of her hands. "No. She's not worth wasting a bullet over."

* * *

Davis banged on every cubicle in the men's toilets. There was only one that locked, so he knew Naruto had to be in there. Naruto didn't respond, and it didn't surprise him. He lowered his head and sighed before knocking again.

The metallic stench from the lady's bathroom worried Davis. He couldn't understand how Naruto could sulk with it. "Hey, Naruto! I know you're in there. Please open up."

No answer.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said. We've all had too much to drink and we got carried away. I know you didn't kill her. How could you? I've only known you for a few days, but I think you're one of the coolest and kindest guys I've ever met. Killing the robots is a drag, but I've had fun hanging out with you. I hope when this show finishes that we can still be friends. You're welcome to my noodle shop anytime and I'll make you ramen with my secret recipe."

Ken charged into the bathroom. "Any luck Davis?"

Davis shook his head. "He's not saying a word."

Only a thin wall separated the ladies and gent's toilets. Davis and Ken looked down on the floor. Blood seeped through the cubicle. Ken gagged. "Davis...are you sure he's still here?"

"I'm confident. Come on Ken, help me break this door down."

Both men nudged the door down and it fell onto their hands. As they let the door fall to the floor, the blood splattered on their trousers and they were unprepared for the grotesque display that waited for them.

"NARUTO!" Davis screamed. "No...No. No. No. No. NO!" The world stood still. The blood was still gushing from Naruto's corpse and organs were popping out. "We could have saved him. How did we not hear him?"

"His mouth's been taped," Ken replied, pointing at Naruto's battered head. There was nothing they could do save him. They left the bathroom as different men. 

Téa dead  
Naruto dead  
Monika & Sayori – 200 points


	5. Day Four: Double Points

**DAY FOUR**

* * *

 _Third Scoreboard_

"DAY FOUR!" Harley Quinn squealed with her hands in the air. Her whole body bounced for joy as the cameraman zoomed in towards her chest. She was quick to spot this and lashed her bat on the cameraman's head. "Hey, stop starting at my boobs."

"Sorry M'lady!" The cameraman raised his hand and got back up.

"Are we filming."

"Not yet!" the director cried, zipping up his pants. "Just had to take care of some...business."

Harley Quinn tutted. "You guys are so gross." She took off her jacket and slung it on her office chair, revealing only a red bikini. "After this announcement, I'm going to have a big tequila in the Jacuzzi and watch my little babies." She observed all the television screens and clicked her fingers. "Guys, make sure the water's nice and bubbly."

Deadshot strolls into the studio holding a bouquet of flowers. "I guess you'll be wanting me to read some tweets again."

Twirling, she clasped her hands together. "Oh yes, the viewers loved seeing you." Her mouth dropped at the sight of the flowers as she hurled them up to her neck. Petals flew around her. "Oh Deadshot, you shouldn't have."

Deadshot's response fell on dead ears. "They're actually for my daughter."

She patted his back and pulled a chair out in front of him. "Come on, sit down. We're gonna be airing soon."

"Going live in 4...3...2...1!"

Harley Quinn danced around the pole for a few minutes. She knew what her viewers liked and she liked flaunting what she had. Giggling, she released the pole and curtsied towards the camera. "Hello and welcome to Game of Mass Destruction. I am your host Harley Quinn, First Lady of the United States of America." She leaned into the camera and covered her mouth. "If you've been living under a rock, then I've got a secret for you." Laughing, she stood back and laughed harder. "Last night a new couple joined our slaying quest. Ha! Eat your heart out RHF."

"And the girl is Filipino," Deadshot gasped. "How ironic especially since the show's been banned in that country.

"Yes, the new couple is artist, Isabella Santos and detective, Ashton Frey. Fun fact, they first met when Isabella worked as an estate agent and found a body stuffed in the sofa. Bonding over dead bodies - isn't that adorable?"

Deadshot scrolled through thousands of messages through the social media. "Last night was insane. Everybody's talking about the party. It some hilarious fucked up shit."

"Hey!" Harley Quinn snapped. "Don't swear. We're live on TV."

"It's alright, they'll just beep it out."

"So what's the world got to say?"

Deadshot nodded. "Ume Aihara has uploaded a picture of her daughters on Facebook when they were in school. She's captioned it with: My husband and I are so proud of our daughters for embracing their sexuality, fashion and bravery. Weather they live or die, they will always live on in our hearts."

"Aww." Harley's hands cradled her chest. "What a sweet tribute."

"And we have several tweets from Takao Kinomiya one of season 2's winners," Deadshot announced. "The fact that Naruto Uzumaki, the strongest person on the island died just shows that nobody is safe. Little gangs will not do. ALL the contestants have to work together. They need to confront the killers and get them to stop. Stop thinking about the money and the sex. It took us two weeks to destroy the robots, but we did it together and nobody died."

"Well it's great to hear from you Takao," Harley Quinn cried, waving at the camera. She blew a kiss. "Say hi to Kai for me."

"Herbert Garrison, teacher of South Park Elementary School has stated: Our students have been immersed with Game of Mass Destruction and the education it provides. Now all the students score A+ in science."

"How delightful. It's great to see how much of a difference this game has done for our society. I think we have time for one last message."

"Tristian Taylor has made a tribute to Téa Gardner. Everybody's talking about Game of Mass Destruction. It's like marmite: you either love it or you hate it. Last night, I was shaken, disturbed and angered. No party should end with murder.

Téa Gardner was one of my friends from school. She was a beautiful person inside and out. She was a dedicated mother to two lovely children, a loving partner to Yugi and a dear friend to us all. Forgive me for the sappy shit, but she did nothing wrong. She had no intentions of harming anyone. The show has lost a great star. Rest in peace Téa, you didn't deserve to die like that. Oh and by the way Joe, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. Hang in there and stay strong for us and for Téa.

Somebody kill that Monika girl. Bring her to justice."

"Thank you Deadshot, and thank you to the viewers at home always sending us lovely messages. Now it's time to speak to the contestants." She grabbed her microphone and went over to the balcony with the results in her hand.

She thought about the children half-orphaned from last night's killings. Harley imagined the tears rolling down their face as they wore broken hearts that would never truly heal.

"Good morning everybody," Harley Quinn boomed into the microphone. "Hope you had a good night sleep and hearty breakfast. It's going to be a hot day, so don't forget to drink plenty of fluids...even if it means drinking your own pee. Before I announce the results, I would like you to join me in a moment of silence in memory of those who lost their lives last night. We dedicate this moment of silence to Téa gardener and Naruto Uzumaki."

From the distance she could hear crying coming from the forest. It sent chills down her spine that were cooler than the breeze flowing in her hair. Téa was a sweetie, Harley Quinn thought to herself. She was just lovely. Looking at Téa made Harley Quinn want to put her in her pocket and take her home.

As for Naruto - he was awesome. Could have easily won if he had survived. He had great skills and strength all round. Even through re-watching the brutal scene of his death on TV, she couldn't see how Monika was able to trick him.

"Thank you," Harley Quinn said with a smile. "Now let's get down to business. Everyone who went to the party last night got 69 points. And if you haven't met them yet, we had a new couple join us last night: Isabella and Ashton. Give them a warm welcome when you next see them.

Davis and Ken, you've destroyed 85 robots so far. Including your bonus points gives you a tidy sum of 2300 points. Congratulations!

Hannah and Marianne, you've destroyed 62 robots and earned several bonuses along the way. Your final score for day three is 1725 points. Well done ladies, you've made female entrepreneurs proud.

Yuri and Victor, you've been one of the favourites to live. If our favourite pacifists die, there would be an outrage. But you've finally played the game and destroyed ten robots and had two good bangs and adding your bonus gives you 525 points.

Phoenix and Miles, you've destroyed 24 robots, had sex twice and with bonuses, you currently have 875 points. Keep it up.

Susan and Mitzi, you've destroyed 88 robots, had a nice orgy in the pool and shot Shuichi in the face. And I know there's more to come from you. You have 2525 points.

Ash and May, you've destroyed 50 robots, had sex twice and with the bonus, your score is a respectable 1525 points.

Naomi and Seiko, another popular couple. 29 robots destroyed, and five times you've had sex. And believe me, it's been remarkable to watch. You've got 1150 points, but I bet you two can catch up with the rest.

Monika and Sayori, you filthy beasts. 99 robots you've destroyed with your stolen weapons and chainsaws. You've had sex four times between you, including necrophilia. And you killed Claude, Alois, Yuki and butchered Téa and Naruto. Your score so far is 3281 points.

Sakura and Syaoran, you two precious little buttercups slain 16 robots. I'm so proud of you and I'm glad you made it to the party. Your score is 575, but I'm sure if you stick around it could easily be double that by tomorrow.

Haruka and Michiru, you two have been amazing contestants. 53 robots destroyed, and you made love last night and it was so romantic. Your score so far is 1550.

Asta and Yuno, you two look like you're set to becoming the dark horses on this show. 54 robots you've destroyed so valiantly and you have a great score of 1525 points.

Mikasa and Armin, I can tell you're both experienced in the battle field. 95 robots destroyed and you 2550 points including bonuses."

Light and Misa, you've just earned yourself a new cult following. It's well deserved too. 112 robots destroyed. You've had sex three times and you killed Stan & Kyle in day three and your score is 3256.

Mei and Yuzu, you made your mama proud. 41 robots destroyed and you've had sex 20 times and with your collected bonuses combined, you have a sexy score of 2200.

Ashton & Isabella have just joined the show. They haven't even destroyed any robots yet and they've already got 146 points. You two have great potential.

I can confirm that Joey and Hinata have decided to work together. So their scores have been merged. To confirm that has been no foul play involved with scores I will break it down. Naruto and Hinata destroyed 90 robots. Téa and Joey destroyed 52. So that's 142 robots. Naruto and Hinata had sex four times and we've given 50 points for Téa and Joey when Monika made love to her mangled body. Merging all of them scores together gives Joey and Hinata a score of 4150 points, which means you two are currently in the league.

Last night 666 robots were destroyed and there's only 978 left to go now. Keep going. Don't forget that it's double points on day four. You're all working so hard. I'm proud you all. Well, that's Harley Quinn. I'll talk to you all tomorrow."

* * *

 _Day Four_

Ashton Frey hated mornings. He hated them even more on this island – too hot to think properly. The ambient howl of the birds and rustling of the trees meant sleep was elusive. As he was about to drift to sleep till he saw Isabella stroll in with a basket of strawberries.

"Hey Ash," Isabella said with a smile bright up to light up a whole cave. "I picked some strawberries up from the farm outside."

He rolled his eyes. "What the hell?" he snarled. "We're stuck on an island where everyone is either, a) robot, b) a serial killer or c) a flipping nymphomaniac – and you all think of is strawberries?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"I'm not the problem. YOU ARE!" Ashton roared with his arms folded. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SIGNING UP TO THIS?"

The basket slipped from her hands as the strawberries rolled all over her feet. "Ashton…I really need the money right now."

"What for?"

"My brother's in trouble."

He tossed his anger aside, stood up and held her hand. "What sort of trouble."

"The Yakuza have him. He was late paying a loan." Tears streamed down her face. Ashton held her tight. He couldn't stop her body from shaking. "We have to win this. If I don't repay my brother's debt, they'll kill him."

"How much is the debt?"

"Two million pesos."

Ashton went cold. "How much is that in our money?"

"About £28,000. If we won, we could easily pay the Yakuza and my brother will be free. My family will never have to take a loan again."

"Belle…" Ashton's lips quivered at a loss for words. "It's not going to be that easy. Even if we did win the money, there's…no guarantee they'll bring your brother back in one piece. He might…already be gone."

"But we don't know what."

"And what about getting out of here? Ten people are already dead, and I don't want to lose you. What would your family think if they saw you on here?"

"They'll never know," Isabella replied. "This show is banned in the Philippines."

"It won't stop people trying to stream it through proxies. It will still be all over the news."

"About those robots, I've already got rid of ten on the way here."

Ashton gasped, gripping onto her shoulders. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No. They were harmless. Sakura said they've got a nail sticking out of their necks and you just have to pull them out." Isabella smiled with a rolling pin in her hand. "It felt liberating to bash them with this through. What weapon did you get?"

Ashton took a taser out of his backpack. "You can have it." He flashed his gun. "Apparently they don't check the wildcard contestants. What did you bring?"

"Just my phone, looks like it still has signal."

Ashton checked his cracked iPhone. "At least we can still call each other if we get lost."

"At that party, I think I saw Mrs Wright and Miss McCollough there."

"It's them."

"At least there's someone we know." She folded her arms and gave a stern look at Ashton. "So, now you know why I'm here. Why don't you tell me why you're here?"

"I can't say."

"WHY NOT? I TOLD WHY I'M HERE…"

"I'm working on a case, that's all I can say."

Isabella sighed. "You're a complete mystery to me Ashton."

The tension faded. It wasn't completely gone, but it was swept under the bed with Ashton's boot when he smiled. "Hey, that's why you love me right?"

They giggled. "Come on, we better get out there and kick some robotic butt."

* * *

When the sun beamed by the coffee cup in her hand, Marianne felt like she was back home. Everyone that had attended the party, except for Ashton and Isabella and of course those who died were having their breakfast in the tower. She leaned over towards the window and tried to doze off.

She made a promise to God that she would be a much better person, if only she had a little bit more sleep. She wouldn't understand how Hannah slept peaceful with some of the neighbour's rowdy shagging.

Marianne kept her eyes shut, welcoming the coffee scent from her cup as the steam comforted her cheeks. Whispers and general chatter sounded distant.

Hannah's smooth voice echoed down the hall. "Oh Joey!"

Marianne opened her eyes. Hannah had something in her hands as she was talking to the man. "This fell out of your pocket yesterday."

"Thanks Hannah," Joey said with a smile. "It's for my future wife. I don't know if she'll like it or not."

"I think she'll love it! It's so cute the way it's shaped like a citrus orange."

Marianne knew it had to be a ring. Hannah had a good taste in jewels since was the famous Hannah Wright born with the silver teaspoon in her mouth. Everyone knew Hannah Wright's name, but not everyone knew Hannah Wright as a person.

They don't know the Hannah Wright she was in love with. They would never fully appreciate how much her kindness far outshone her beauty. She was a true lady, with the grace of a princess. She had both a heart and hair of gold.

Marianne shook her head. She didn't think it would happen. Hannah's still morning over her husband. Even if Hannah did return the feelings, she's not the horny tart that media want her to be. There was a time and a place for sinful thoughts, and the island was not one of them.

Asta belched. He had a bottle of whiskey for breakfast.

Marianne didn't like him very much. She had overheard his partner, Yuno say that since drinking something from Yuki's goblet, that he had become a different person overnight – obsessed with winning and obsessed with playing the game.

"I suggest we all have an orgy," Asta slurred. His pupils dilated as his feet hover around the chair. The unique fragrance of drugs stands out. "We can all be winners!"

Armin threw a glass of water at him. "Don't be so disgusting."

"It's double points today, so let's all do it."

"Asta…" Yuno gasped. "You've lost your goddamn mind!"

"MEI!" Yuzu's frantic voice bellowed. The door opened, and she collapsed. Marianne and Hannah helped her up and gave her a seat. "I can't find Mei. She said she'd only be a few minutes and that was hours ago!"

"Then we should go and find her," Davis suggested. "If we're all going to be a team now, we should split up and find her."

"She'll be okay," Asta cackled. "She can come in and join the orgy."

Marianne felt no shame when her fist pounded on his cheek. "You cheeky bastard. Guys like you disgust me."

"DO IT AGAIN!" Armin demanded, giving the Irish woman a round of applause.

Asta shrugged his shoulders. "All those who want to take part of the orgy, go to the left. Those who want to go out and find Mei, to the right. Susan and Mitzi were having a smoke on the balcony on the left side. They were taking no notice of what happened.

Hannah and Marianne were already on the right, and had no plans of moving. Armin, Mikasa, Joey, Sakura, Syaoran, Hinata, Davis and Ken joined in.

The rest were on the left. Asta gave a feeble wave to people on the right. "Later, you boring people."

"Ash," Davis scorned with his arms folded. "What the fuck? I can't believe you of all people would do something like this. COME ON MAN, YOU CAN'T KEEP PLAYING OTHER PEOPLE'S FEELINGS LIKE THIS!"

"We don't want to go out there and get killed by Monika!" Yuri answered back. "We're going to stick together and look out for each other. We're not all staying here for the orgy."

"Since when did other people's feelings become important to you?" Ash snarled at Davis. "Look. It's my body and my choice."

"I'm just saying this the worst thing you can do right now."

"Asta's right though," Ash announced. "We're all stressed and tense and this will be a great way to get to know each other and relief ourselves."

"You know better than that. For fuck's sake, I wish Pikachu was here to sap some sense into you."

"Maybe Veemon should be here to V-headbutt you. Honestly Davis, you bug the hell out of a lot of people."

"You guys are sacks of shit!" Armin yelled at the gang on the left. "No sense of dignity at all. And I am annoyed and disgusted with you.

Marianne's shadow hovered over all of them. "I'm going out for some air." She ducked down and went down the stairs. Hannah followed them before the tower turned into a verbal screaming match.

"Are you all right, Marianne?"

"As well as could be expected."

"You seem tense that's all."

"I don't want to go around chasing for somebody who might already be dead." Marianne took her coat off and ventured off into the lavender fields. "I don't want to be a part of some stupid orgy either." She halted at the end of the path, where large patch of daffodils greeted them. She glanced at Hannah. "You can go back if you want. You can join either party."

Hannah marched in front and held her hand. "I want to stay by you. If I'm going to do it, it's only going to be with you. What's the point in pairing us up if we're expected to sleep around. Why would they even suggest doing something like that?"

Gasping, Marianne grabbed Hannah's hand and pulled her by the daffodils. "Wait a minute."

"What's wrong, Marianne?"

"Did I hear you right? You said you wouldn't do it unless it was with me?"

Hannah nodded. "Yes, is there a problem? You're shaking like a leaf and you're blushing."

"No, of course not. It's just… I have a business to run and a reputation to maintain when I get home."

Hannah got her arms around her partner's waist. "I knew it. I knew you fancied me."

"Hannah?"

"I should have noticed it sooner. Ever since we've first met, you've always seemed to be flustered when I'm around." She closed her eyes and giggled. "It's quite adorable."

"Hannah…I could just kiss you right there and then."

Hannah winked. "What's stopping you."

The moment they kissed was the moment when Marianne felt most alive since being on the island. The tension melted away when Hannah rubbed her back like an angel's massage. Marianne has had plenty of kisses in her life, but none compared to Hannah. Her tongue didn't want to go home.

Marianne had caught a fever she was happy to have. They carried on kissing with constant changes to soft and then hard. Wild tremors increased, as their bodies felt like they were melting together. The hungry flesh screamed louder than their mouths ever could.

Patches of flowers were blinded by scattered clothes. Plants and fabrics were squashed underneath two rolling women passionately wrapped up together. Fingers triggering sensitive spots inside and out.

For a moment, they forgot the whole world was watching. It was all about Hannah and Marianne. As the butterflies jumped from Hannah's naval to her nipples, Marianne had concluded that the affection that was always there had been activated.

Hannah & Marianne  
100 points

* * *

Joey promised he would never lose the ring again. Mikasa and Armin had ventured off into the mansion to have a look for Mei. Hinata had visions of her being in the forest. She headed off to pursuit her and Davis and Ken followed.

He couldn't understand why he was so sure that Mei was in the forest, until he peeped around the bush and found her standing there.

"Hey," Joey called out. He vaguely recognised her long black hair and the pullover from last night. "Are you Mei?"

She turned around and nodded. "I am."

He raised his hand. "Yuzu's been looking all over for you. She's so worried."

"Really?" She titled her head but didn't seem fazed with her blank expression. "I told her I'd be back in a bit."

"There's a whole group of people looking for you. Why don't you come with me, let's go back to the tower and wait for your friend."

Mei walked up to Joey with her hands behind her back. "Did Hannah give you your ring back?"

"Oh yeah, she did."

"That's good." Mei smiled. "By the way, is it double points today?"

Mei plunged her dagger into Joey's forehead before he got a chance to speak. He was a nice guy, Mei thought – didn't deserve a slow and painful death. Blood poured from Joey's skull as it hit the floor.

When she pulled the dagger out, a red waterfall splattered onto her leg. Red drops stained the grass and petals. Mei grinned at the knife as fragments of brain and bone dripped from the blade's tip. The sound of gushing blood was like heaven to her until she heard footsteps and rustling leaves.

She crouched down behind a bush. It was Sakura and her husband, Syaoran. They screamed at Joey's body, begged for it to be an illusion. She couldn't leave, there was something Joey had that she wanted. With her heart racing and brain shrinking, she had no choice. She had to make her dagger dirty again.

She threw the dagger to see who's head it would aim at first. It landed on the back of Sakura's neck.

"NO SAKURA!" Her blood splatters on his collar as she flops into his arms. He tried to shake her back to life, even though there was nothing he could do to save her. For a few seconds he sobbed like a baby before rummaging through his bag and grabbing a dildo with his right hand. He slides the dagger out of his wife's neck with his left.

Mei held back laughter. What an idiot, she thought.

Syoaran threw the knife into the push. Mei caught it with ease. He muttered every curse word in existence as he bashed the bush with the dildo. Mei went straight for the liver and sliced his stomach. As the man laid dying next to his wife, Mei investigated all their backpacks and took their supplies. The dildo, boomerang and pepper-spray may come in useful.

The most important thing was the ring. "For Yuzu…"

Joey, Sakura & Syaoran dead  
Mei & Yuzu – 600 points  
38.33 points to all pairs

* * *

The day was nearly over and with each hour, Yuzu was getting more tearful and hysterical. "Guys!" Yuzu bounced on Davis and Ken the moment they opened the door. Clinging onto their tops with both her hands, she crawled on the floor. "Have you seen Mei? Where is she?"

"None of you found her?" Davis questioned.

Yuzu shook her head. "The ones that came back said that they couldn't find her."

"Wait!" Marianne called out. "We're still waiting on a few people to come."

"Who's missing?" Naomi asked.

"Joey, Sakura, Syoaran, and Hinata…"

Davis ran his fingers through his hair as Ken scratched his head. "About Hinata, we have bad news about her.

Seiko gasped. "She's gone isn't she?"

Ken nodded. "Yeah, there was loads of robots going out for us. We were in the abandoned warehouse and there was a gas leak. There were only two gas masks…"

"It's my fault, I should have been more careful with that chainsaw."

Ken patted his back. "It's not your fault, Davis. We were fighting robots and Hinata sacrificed herself to save us."

"At least she's with her husband now," Susan announced.

"I hope Mei isn't dead too!" Yuzu squealed. "I don't know how I'm going to live without her."

Mei popped out of the window as if the sound of Yuzu's crying called her.

"Oh Mei, are you all right?" Hannah asked. "We were all so worried about you?"

Mei acknowledged Hannah with a single nod. "Yes, I am fine. Thank you for your concern, Hannah."

"I have a gift for you Yuzu." Mei kissed Yuzu's cheek and shoved a ring in her pocket.

"A ring? Thank so much. But please don't you ever do that to me again."

"Now let's go somewhere private. We have catching up to do.

Hinata dead  
Davis & Ken – 200 points  
322.38 points to all pairs

* * *

 _Night Four_

Coming into the ground floor of the tower, was like walking into a five-star hotel with a bar on one side, the reception in the centre and a buffet area on the right. There was a big kitchen upstairs and on the higher floors there were bedrooms, a spa, gym and a swimming pool.

"I wonder what happened to Sakura and her husband?" Marianne asked, tapping her feet. She sipped some coffee with her eyes fixated at the window. "I'm surprised they're not back. I'm sure they're part of the R.H.F that the skaters are supporting."

Hannah whispered into her ear, "I think Mei's killed them."

"What? Hannah, that's…quite a serious accusation." Any attempt to keep their voices low were in vain as people made dirty glances as they left the tower. "Remember the last time somebody threw accusations about?"

"I'm sure of it."

"Why?"

"Did you not see the blood dripping from her thighs?"

"Maybe she's on her period."

"Too much blood to be the time of the month. I know she killed Sakura and Syaoran. Joey too."

"Why are you saying this Hannah?"

"Mei gave Yuzu, Joey's ring?"

"What?"

"Oh yes, I forgot. You were so sleepy this morning. You know that ring that was Joey's?"

"The one that Mei gave to Yuzu."

"That's right."

On the other side of the room Suzan Ashworth and Mitzi Hunt were playing chess against Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth. Armin and Mikasa along with Davis and Ken were still out slaying robots.

Asta came up to them with his arms folded. "So ladies, you never made it to the orgy last time. Why don't you join us all at the beach?"

"No," Marianne responded, shaking her head. "Hannah and I need some…alone time."

"Oh, I see how it is. Well I hope you have fun."

Susan opened her mouth the minute Asta slammed the door. "The robots don't really eat flesh. In fact, they're completely harmless as long you stay away from them."

"So has anyone actually died from a robot?"

"No," Susan responded picking up her queen piece. "Checkmate."

"Hey Susan!" Mitzi stood up and went over to the bar to top her coffee up. "Do you remember that bloke that destroyed robots with his own semen?"

"I have no idea how that can be possible," Miles said, straightening out his suit and cravat. "Quite frankly, I'd rather not know."

"I second that," Phoenix whispered.

"Gross!" Marianne yelled, coffee dripping from her chin.

"The man you killed with a toilet?

"Yeah, that's him." As she was about to sit down, her shoulders tensed from Marianne glaring at her. "Hey, there's no need to look at me like that. He was trying to bite my fanny."

"Hold it!" Phoenix roared. "Now I can understand that semen can destroy a robot. Hot liquids on any electronics is bad news. Now I've had my weird trials over the years, but I've never heard of a toilet being used as a murder weapon."

"Oh it was easy," Mitzi admitted. "I just got his head stuck in the toilet, slammed the lid on his head."

"That's…" Hannah's lips quivered as her tongue shook.

"The robots have all sorts of things in them," Susan announced, and pointed her hand on her neck. "Pulling the nail out their necks may deactivate them, but it also leaves you more at risk of being infected by them. Some of them even have needles in them. God help you if you get pricked by one of them. They'll inject parasites into your blood flow which slowly eat you away – turning you into a different person."

"Maybe Asta's been infected then?" Phoenix pointed out.

"Hmm. That makes sense." Miles rubbed his chin. "His friend Yuno has said many times he's been acting out of character."

"So when Harley Quinn said they eat your flesh, she meant it in a poetic light?" Hannah asked.

Susan nodded and lighted up a cigarette. "You might be feeling extra horny tonight."

"Why is that, Susan?" Hannah asked.

"All the food and drink on this island is laced with Viagra."

"That's just…insane."

* * *

Monika and Sayori crawled into the circle of people that were gathered by the beach. They were wearing their frilly bikinis. Their backpacks weighed more than they did.

"Hello," Monika said waving at the men and women with her angelic face. "I heard there was going to be a sex party on the beach tonight? Is it too late to join in?"

"Monika…" Sayori clung onto her chest. "They're all dressed. I think we're too late."

Asta smiled, unzipping his pants. "Actually, you're just in time."

"Asta!" Yuna gasped, pulling him back. "What are you thinking? She'll kill us like she killed the others."

Mei raised her dagger in the air and her eyes locked in on Sayori and Monika. Mei growled, "You're outnumbered, Monika."

"Oh I don't want to kill anyone…" Monika smiled and blew a kiss at Asta. "At least not tonight."

"Hey!" Ashton jogged over towards the crowd. "Has anyone seen Isabella?"

"No!" Monika shook her head as she spoke. "I haven't."

Everyone else nods.

Ashton's face went cold the moment Monika's blue eyes dazed into his soul. He fled the scene. Monika tilted her head and admired his jeans. "Such a shame. He should have stayed, it would have made this way more exciting. Anyway, I hope he finds Isabella."

Sayori nodded. "Me too."

Monika started undressing Sayori. The rest of them began to follow their moves.

Yuzu, Naomi and Seiko dashed towards them, stripping as the cold wind breezed through everyone. Yuzu panted the breath and fell into Mei's arms. "We asked the new girl Isabella if she wanted to join in, but she said no. She lost Ashton."

"What about the others?" Asta asked. "Did you check on them?"

"Davis, Ken, Mikasa and Armin aren't back yet. Hannah, Marianne, Miles, Phoenix and the winners from last year are still in the tower."

"We can be here in their place," Monika suggested, spreading her legs.

Sayori cuddled up to Monika. "I'm so scared."

"It's okay." Monika ran her fingers through her hair as she leaned over to the horny group. "Sayori was raped by Claude and Alois – that's why I had to kill them."

"Why did you kill the other two?" Ash asked, holding onto May. "We called accused Naruto of killing Téa, and then you killed him too!"

Monika pounced on Ash, pulling his trousers down in the progress. "Well I can't take all the credit. He would have lived if you guys weren't so dumb. If you guys were more considerate, Hinata would still be here."

"How did you do it?" May questioned, pushing her arms under Monika's armpits to get her away from Ash. The murderer with the angelic face didn't move an inch. May slapped her in the face. "He was the strongest out of all of you. He should have taken you down in no hurry."

Instead of slapping back, as many others had expected. Monika embraced the slap with a single nod and stroked May's brown hair. "Oh May, it takes more than strength to survive this game."

Everyone in the circle had stripped off. Not because they wanted to, but because of the mutual fear that Monika would butcher them infested in all of them. They didn't even need to whisper; the trembling fingers was proof enough.

What followed was trials of kisses, wandering hands and dangling flesh. A few minutes in, Light strolled by with Misa. They were the only people on the beach fully dressed so he wasn't surprised from the random stares.

They watched as Monika grabbed May between her legs as if she were a toy she owned.

"Monika! Out of curiosity," Light interrupted them with a grin on his face. "I saw you last night with someone's intestines around your waist. Whose were they if you don't mind me asking?"

Light almost didn't hear her over the sound of cries and teardrops. Monika's innocent laughter topped it all off in a way that spooked Light. Misa squeezed his hands. There was no way they were going to be a part of this madness.

"It was Naruto's. My shorts kept falling down, so I used them as a belt."

"Right…"

Sayori covered her chest. "By the way, have any of you guys noticed there hasn't been many robots about today? Monika and I only find eleven today."

"Same here," Light said. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be going to find some more. You guys carry on doing whatever you're doing."

As Light and Misa left the beach, a stray robot was waiting for them. Light and Misa grabbed their guns and fired. The robot stood firm as the bullets bounced off.

"Fuck!" Light hissed, realising he ran out of bullets. "You're a tough fucker."

"The robot's chest is its strong point," Misa confirmed. "Shooting at the thing won't do anything."

"Have you still got that guy's sword?"

Misa waved the sword from her waist, charged towards the robot and hacked it's head off. The body collapsed onto the floor. "The neck is its weak spot. I heard someone say pulling a nail out of it's neck automatically deactivates them."

Light trampled all over the robots until it's chest deflated, and its arms were flattered. "That would be so boring though."

Light & Misa  
50 points

Yuri & Victor  
Ash & May  
Naomi & Seiko  
Monika & Sayori  
Haruka & Michiru  
Asta & Yuno  
Mei & Yuzu  
100 points

* * *

Mikasa, Armin, Ken and Davis returned to the tower with sullen looks on their faces. Between then they said they had destroyed about twenty. They were hoping to destroy some more. Mikasa reckoned that they might be in hiding after so many were destroyed yesterday.

Armin nodded and then smiled at everyone in the room. "Well, I'm glad there are some decent people on this island."

"I'm not surprised." Susan said as she tidied up the chessboard. "They do it to make the show last longer. The longer the show goes on for, the more money they make."

Armin raised an eyebrow. "They?"

"The USA, the bookies, the banks, governments, private companies, investors, pretty much anyone with power in their little fingers."

"I can't believe Ash of all people would be taking part!" Davis folded his arms and kicked the wall. "

"Davis!" Ken elbowed him in the stomach and then pulled him onto the couch. "Ash isn't a ten-year-old you know?"

"He acts like one sometimes." Davis slams his back against the sofa. His knuckles pumped up with his nails digging into his palms. "It's just so frustrating to see him wreck his life up like this. His wife's been sectioned because her sisters… don't get started on them. He's also Aunt Delia's only child."

A flock of people came running into the tower. Nearly all of them flocked upstairs. Susan remembered that there was a medical room upstairs, but she couldn't remember weather it was on the 4th or 17th floor.

Ash is the last one to enter the room, dragging May's body on his back. There was no blood thankfully, but it wasn't enough to stop Davis from burning up. "ASH! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

"Monika joined in," Ash explained, panting. He tumbled onto the floor. "She was nice to us at first and then she injected May with something. Oh, I don't know what it was. Next, she said she wanted some blood play and went on about how fun necrophilia was. We ran."

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Davis bellowed kicking Ash in the face. Blood exploded from Ash's nose and splattered onto his cousin's shoes. The chandelier above his auburn spikes rattled. "IF YOU DIE TONIGHT IT WILL BE YOUR OWN FAULT!"

Ash bounced up from the ground. "Don't blame me. We're the victims. You don't shove your judgemental opinions down everyone else's throat!"

"There's a difference. YOU'RE MARRIED, AND YOUR WIFE IS IN A PSYCHIATRIC WARD. YOU'RE SO STUPID…I COULD KILL YOU."

Chuckling, Ash charged Davis against the wall. "Would you really kill your own cousin. Are you really going to slice me with that chainsaw of yours?" He backed away after Davis gave him no response. Ken and some of the others separated them. Ash shook his shoulders. "Besides, Misty's here on the island. I saw her. She's out there. I'm going to wait for her on the bridge."

"Ash, don't be stupid!" Davis chased him out of the door but was halted by Ken.

"It's best you leave him alone," Ken suggested. "You'll end up killing him."

They looked down on May sprawled on the floor. Skin pale, legs mangled. Susan hovered over and checked her pulse. "We can still save her."

Miles stood up. "We're going to bed."

"Goodnight!" Phoenix said, waving.

"So are we," Marianne said holding onto Hannah's hand. "I know we haven't taken many robots down today, but it's still been a long day."

"So who's going to help me take this girl into the medical room?" Susan asked.

"We'll help!" Ken said, grabbing one of May's legs. Davis with reluctance grabs the other leg as Susan and carries her arms. Mitzi opens the elevator for them. "Which floor Susan?"

"Try seventeen," Susan requested. "I remember now. There's a medical room on floor 4 and 17. Floor 4 is going to be too busy."

"Righto!" Mitzi pushed the button.

The elevator experience was anything but pleasant – especially when there was a dying woman dangling from their shoulders. "It looks like the drug that Monika used is Pentobarbital."

"What's that?" Davis gasped, shivering from May's ice legs. The freezing sensation brought pain to his fingers. He didn't know how long he could take it.

"It's a drug that induces a coma."

"Susan, how do you know these things?"

"I'm a nurse. I've seen a lot of things in my time."

Davis was unsure weather this was a good thing or not. The door opened at the seventh floor and Davis embraced the breeze coming from the large fan in the centre of the room. They plonked May onto the hospital bed and they watched Susan work her magic.

Davis was finally settled. "Is there anything you want us to do?"

Susan shook her head. "It's okay, I can manage now. I'll let you know how it goes in the morning."

Davis and Ken went back on the elevator and as Susan contemplated on some electric treatment after seeing the electric chair behind her. She remembered her old neighbour successfully revive his dead wife with one of them last year.

"Mitzi, check what's in the cabinet."

Mitzi was greeted with clouds of dust as she opened the door. She coughed. "What am I looking for?"

"What is there?"

"I can't tell." Mitzi was still coughing. "All the bottles are either full of dust or the stuff in them is mouldy."

Susan strolled over and looked for herself. "I see. Some of these need to stay in the fridge. This rotten cabinet has rendered everything here useless." Her eyes steered over to the lever next to the chair. "Looks like we've got only one option."

"Let's get her on the chair," Susan suggested. She lowered her head. "This might not work, but it's still a better option that injecting random shit inside her."

"So, we could be doing all of this for nothing?"

"I know it works," Susan insisted as she belted May's unconscious body onto the chair. "Stand back, Mitzi!"

Susan pulled the lever. May's body was rejuvenated when the electric energy was converted to thermal energy. After the first bolt, May's fingers chatter. Susan turned the electric chair off with the lever.

"We've done it!" Susan sighed with relief until smoke steamed from every pour of May's body. Her feet had caught fire as her whole body was reddened and blistered. Susan grabbed the fire extinguisher and blasted the flames away before they could spread to the other side of the building.

"Shit!" Susan hissed. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"You killed her, didn't you?" Mitzi placed her hands on her hands on her shoulders.

"Afraid so."

"Oops, don't beat yourself up over it. You did say there was no guarantee it would work."

May dead

Susan & Mitzi – 200 points

* * *

Isabella defended herself against ten robots using a combination of the taser Ashton gave her, and the rolling pin she was assigned with when signing up. She didn't look back to see how many of them she knocked out, she just wanted to get out of the beach as quickly as possible.

Her phone vibrated from her pocket. She picked it up the minute she saw Ashton's face on the screen.

"Hey Ash!" She was so relieved it was him. She wished that they never got separated in the first place.

"Where are you Belle?" Ashton's voice was strained.

"I've just left the beach." Isabella rammed the phone even closer to her ear as her hand trembled. "Just bumped into Mei, Yuzu and Seiko."

"What did they want?"

"They wanted to know if I wanted to join in the orgy. I said no."

"Good." Ashton sighed and paused. "Any of them could just jump up and kill you. Anyway, I've just left the in 17th floor in the tower. Someone else has died. Just found their body."

Isabella gasped. "Who?"

"I can't tell. Judging by the curves, I'd say it's female. Anyway, are you still by the beach?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to cross the bridge."

"Meet me there. I'm just coming down the stairs. I don't trust that lift."

"Right. I'll see you there."

Isabella ran with the wind. Her legs seemed to be moving on her own as she scurried towards the silhouette on the bridge. A man stood there with his arms wide open. It was Ash on the bridge, but not her Ash.

"Where's your ring?" He asked, smiling with tears steaming. "At first I thought I was going mad. There's no way it could have been you. It's so good to see you."

Isabella hovered and tried to walk past, but Ash kept on blocking her. "Sorry, I think you've got my mistaken for somebody else." Isabella ducked under his arm, but Ash grabbed her hands and pulled her towards his chest. "Hey, I'm sorry. I have to go."

"But it's me. It's Ash. You know me."

She shook her head. "You're not the Ash I know."

"Misty…it's me."

"I'm sorry," she screeched. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're the mother of my children."

"Wait. I don't have any kids."

"I get it. You must hate me for sleeping with those people."

"I don't know you. Why would I care about who you sleep with?"

"Misty…please love me. You're my wife."

"Wait. No, no, no, no, I'm not your wife. My name is Isabella."

"I understand. You're trying to blank everything out. But we had such good times together. Stay by me Misty…please." Ash held onto Isabella with all his might. She could feel her bones being squeezed by the power that's in his hand.

"Ouch!" Isabella gritted her teeth and headbutted him. "Please get off me."

He gripped her hands and hugged her. Muscles strained from the awkward position. "I've already lost many friends. I can't lose you too." Fresh blood oozed over the dried blood on his face. The tears from his eyes left a neat trial between the blood.

Isabella rammed her knee between his legs and he rolled over. It took her longer than usual to get up due to the cramp and heavy weight in her legs. Still she made a run towards the tower.

"Come back," Ash pleaded with his arms stretching out in front of him as he chased Isabella. "Don't run away, Misty." By the time Isabella reached the end of the bridge, Ash had tripped up on a loose plank and slammed his face on the floor. He clutched onto Isabella's ankle taking her with him to the floor. "I'm so scared," Ash whispered. "I don't want to die alone…without you."

Isabella zapped Ash with her taser. He froze for a few seconds, before whispering to Isabella. "Misty…I will always love you." Defenceless, his full body weight shatters part of the banister as he fell.

Helpless, Isabella leaned over to the bridge to grab Ash's arm, even though she knew it was too late. Ash still reached out Isabella until he met his cold end. She could hear his bones shatter to the beat of the ocean's wave. A mighty splash hit the sea, and turned the water red. She lost her voice and crawled towards tower's entrance.

"BELLE!" it was Ashton's voice. He crouched down and hugged her. "What happened?"

"I just killed that guy. He thought I was his wife and he tried…I don't know what he was trying to do. I hit him with the taser, but I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM!"

"It's okay. You're safe now."

Ash dead  
Ashton & Isabella – 200 points


	6. Day Five: Death By Egg Salad

**DAY FIVE**

* * *

 _Fourth Scoreboard_

Piles of letters on the top of her desk, Harley Quinn picked up each one and gave them a kiss. She adored feedback, especially ones handwritten from all over the world. They weren't all in English, but she blessed them anyway with her plump red lips.

She left her coffee cold. She topped her drink with sugar. She needed the sweetness. The letters from Indonesia meant more to her than ever before since Indonesia announced that Game of Mass Destruction would be banned in the country. It would also be a criminal offence to nominate a contestant with any Indonesian citizenship or ancestry.

Other Muslim countries would soon follow. Harley struggled to smile. Game of Mass Destruction was a show that, in her eyes promoted equal opportunities. It didn't matter what religion, sexuality, race or gender they were, they could be free. The island was lawless, nothing was against the rules so long as they don't escape.

"Why did Indonesia have to ban us?" She swung round in her chair. "Now other countries will follow."

"Cheer up!" the director shouted. "Austin Powers is coming."

Her mood lifted. "Oh, yes! It will be great to see him. Is he happy to come on air?"

"Yes. He's even willing to give an interview." She pumped her fist in the air and finished her coffee. The director hovered over her desk. "Are you ready? We're due to be on camera soon!"

Harley Quinn reapplied her makeup in a hasty fashion. A slap of foundation, blusher and layer of lipstick and she was done.

"Going live in four…three…two…one!"

"Welcome one and all to the GAME OF MASS DESTRUCTION!" She clapped her hands and waved her bat dried with Kenny and Eric's blood from four days ago. She licked it. "Are you ready for a good time?" She rammed her face into the camera with an open mouth. With her tongue in-between, her nostrils. She wiggled her tongue on the lens like a lollipop. "I SAID ARE YOU READY FOR A GOOD TIME?" She jumped back. "Did you say yes? Good! Cause we've got one of season one's survivors Austin Powers in the studio!"

When the camera turned to Austin, everyone in the studio gave a round of applause. He waved, flashing is crooked teeth, thick black frames standing out from his greying hair. Nodding, he said, "Thank you for having me Harley, it's great to be back."

International spy, Austin Powers joined the first season of the show with his twin brother, Dougie Powers (A.K.A Doctor Evil). Austin and his brother were nominated by his nephew, who hated him after his Dougie decided to drop his Doctor Evil persona after capturing Goldmember.

After surviving the first series, Austin went on to become prime minister and ran the country for five years before retiring at the appropriate age of 69.

"Are you enjoying retirement?"

Austin nodded. "Yes. I am."

Harley leaned over and patted his back. "So, have you kept in contact with any of the other contestants since you left the island?"

He tilted his head back. "I would like to say yes, but sadly no. I do miss the island. I mean there was some traumatic experiences, but I also experienced some of the best times of my life."

"So you really miss the shagging?"

"Yes!" Austin admitted. "I miss the shagging the most. All my fantasies came true on that island."

"So have you been watching any of the seasons?"

"Of course. I love the show. I have to say that this year's season is by far my favourite."

"So would you say this is the best season of Game of Mass Destruction ever?"

"Oh yeah baby!" He chuckled, pointing at her. "You were trying to get me to say that, weren't you."

She nodded. "Of course, it is your most iconic quote of all time. So, I bet you're loving all the lesbian action?"

"Totally baby!" More enthusiasm oozed from his goofy teeth. "AND THEY'RE ALL SMOKING HOT AS WELL!"

"So who do you think is going to live? And who do you think is going to win?"

"It's hard to say," Austin confessed. "I mean the standards have been so high this year. We've have a brilliant cast, and it's quite sad that a lot of them are already dead. I have a feeling that Mei and Yuzu will survive, but I think it will be down between two couples – Seiko and Naomi and Hannah and Marianne. Both couples are dark horses."

"Why those two?"

"It's very clear that Seiko isn't as innocent as she appears to be. And I actually know Marianne, she did some work in one of my mansion in Cork, and she was very shagadelic."

"If you had to pick one pair who would it be?"

"Hannah and Marianne," Austin replied with his hand on his heart. "When they made love in the field of daffodils, I felt something empowering me. My heart was melting and whole body was in a state of bliss. It wasn't just sex for the sake of points, it was love. It was poetry."

"So, you had a boner then?"

"Of course. Oh, I've been a naughty boy: never came so much in my life."

"So, what do you think is the most successful trait to survive in Game of Mass Destruction?" Harley Quinn asked out of curiosity.

He opened his sweaty hands and blew a kiss at Harley. "You gotta have mojo! If you don't have mojo, you have no chance."

"Brilliant. Well, it's time to read some messages and tweets. Would you like to do the honours?"

"Yeah!" Austin scrolled through the tweets. "So Hideki Motosuwa, president of the Robots Have Feelings Corporation has tweeted: Game of Mass Destruction is officially banned in Indonesia. We're one step closer to world peace." Austin turned to the camera with a message for him. "Well Mr. Motosuwa, if you hate the show so much why did you nominate six contestants for the show. Two of them are dead." He pointed at the camera and stood up. "BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS!"

He sat down. Harley's mouth was open. Chortling, she nodded, agreeing with Austin. "Now I know why you've come to the studio." Cackling, she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. If she wasn't the First Lady of the United States of America, she would have banged him there and then. "Outing President Motosuwa as a slimy hypocrite!" She turned to the camera and bowed. "The staff of Game of Mass Destruction are great supporters of justice. Is it okay if I read a letter from a fan?"

"Go for it BABY!"

"Dear Harley Quinn,

I've been watching the show ever since it's first season. At first the show scared me, but now I watch the show with great interest. As a lifelong fan of the game, I've made my own interpretation of the game.

It's not just a game about destroying robots, random things and even people for the sake of points. It's not just a quest for fame and fortune. It's destruction of the minds. The show is extreme in it's methods, but I applaud the show for being open about mental health and the many challenges many people face today.

People can be who they want to be. I hope this game lives beyond President Joker's term. The show is awesome and full of raw emotion that the media tries to censor daily.

Thank you for hosting the colosseum filled with winners and true heroes. I'm sure they will all go down in history as legends. I've put my money on Monika & Sayori to win.

Kind regards,

Your number one fan

Annie Wilkes."

Austin's hands erupted together like beating drums. "A beautiful letter. And we've got another great tweet here. Everyone's so happy to see me. I'm happy too. Go and read another one!"

Harley went through all the short notes that cried out all their favourites to win. Light and Misa popped up a lot, so did Naomi and Seiko, Yuzu and Mei and Monika and Sayori."

"Here's some tweets from season three winners, Vash and Meryl. Vash has tweeted: I adore Susan and Mitzi, but damn! What were they thinking trying to revive someone with an electric chair?"

"Oh, that scene was so controversial. We had loads of complaints about that. Still, it can't be helped. This is the Game of Mass Destruction. You have been warned that the show will contain real violence, real deaths and real sex. Under eighteens should stop watching this now, and if you're still watching this, it's not our fault if you get grounded, arrested or expelled." She peered over at the laptop. "What's Meryl tweeted?"

"I cried so much when Ash died. It was just a tragic case of mistaken identity. Davis was a jerk to him but meant well. If Ash had listened to his cousin and not have taken part in that trashy orgy in the beach. She's also wrote earlier: Davis and Ken shouldn't be branded as murderers. Hinata SACRAFICED HERSELF! RIP sweet lady. At least you're with the angels and your husband now."

"It just goes to show that anyone can die in this show. Nobody knows what will happen next." Harley patted Austin's back again. "Well Austin thank you so much for coming. It's great to see a former contestant. We should hang out sometime." She stood up and marched to the balcony. A crewman handed her a microphone and a piece of paper. She kept her bat under her arm. Her eyes are fixated at the camera. "Are you excited? Good. Cause it's time to announce the scores."

Austin followed her. "Can I do it with you?"

Harley nodded. "Of course." She thought that hearing the words of a former contestant will help boost morale. They're halfway there. The microphone hovered around her lips as she made the fourth official announcement. "Good morning, my little puddings. Rise and shine you sleeping beauties. It's me again, here to announce the scores. And I have a special guest with me today. Season one's runner up, the international man of mystery himself…AUSTIN POWERS!"

"YEAH BABY!"

"So it seems you guys have been slacking – only 151 robots got destroyed. I'm sure if you work together, you'll be able to be home by next week. I'll miss you, but you'll be happy to go home. Before we announce the scores, please join me in in our moment of silence for those who bravely lost their lives last night: Hinata Uzumaki, Sakura Li, Syaoran Li, Joey Wheeler, May Hayden, and Ash Ketchum."

Chopin's funeral march boomed in every speaker of the island. The fact all the ones that died yesterday were friends to many of the survivors made their death a little harder. Harley thought Sakura and Syaoran were foolish for being ambassadors of the RHF, but they didn't deserve to die.

Harley was torn, on one hand, she hated seeing the contestants die. On the other hand, she was intrigued by the wild sex, live gore and grotesque displays. She still can't get over how calm and calculated Mei was when she slashed them throats. It was disgusting, but Mei had an awesome style according to Harley.

"Thank you for joining me as we think of our brave warriors that have fallen. Sakura and Syaoran only destroyed sixteen robots in four days, but we all loved them for their charm and their ambition to spread kindness. Their total score of 575 points was divided to all the pairs.

When Téa and Naruto died in night three, Hinata and Joey decided to pair up. Between the four of them, they've destroyed 151 robots, had sex five times including the necrophilia with Monika and their total score was an impressive 4513.33 points. And you all got a big share out of that.

And Ash and May destroyed 51 robots, had sex three times and adding inherited and bonus points together gave them a score of 2035 points, which I believe is a pretty good score."

"Very tragic!" Austin said, peering over the microphone. "Every single one of you in this series have been fantastic, both dead and alive." He started singing with his arms swimming in the air like a hooligan. "Woah! We're half way there." Austin couldn't help but reference the Bon Jovi song. "Woah! LIVING ON A PRAYER!"

"Ken and Davis," Harley pushed Austin out of the way and leaned into the mic. "We'll start with you. So far, you've destroyed 91 robots which is a fantastic achievement. You've achieved your first kill as well. It wasn't a murder, but you broke the gas pipe during a fight with a robot, and even though Hinata sacrificed herself to you guys. Your actions caused her death. Put you got 200 points for it – so don't feel so bad. You're both very adorable and have wonderful bodies, so we hope you do have at least one shag before you go."

"But no pressure," Austin howled. "Cause thanks to your extra bonuses and inherited points, you have a grand total of 3277.3 points."

Harley Quinn nodded. "Yes, that's a fantastic achievement indeed. You all just keep getting better and better. Hannah and Marianne, you've destroyed 66 robots, had sex seven times."

"And you put on a fantastic show!" Austin roared. "Yeah! You've got 3202.3. Less than Davis and Ken, but still an amazing score. You're one of my favourites that's for sure!"

"Next we have Yuri and Victor. Only destroyed 10 robots and had sex eight times, but your points have had a special boost thanks to your inherited and bonus points. You have a respectable score of 1602.3 points."

Austin clapped his hands. "Well done. You're officially the world's favourite skaters. Next we've got veterans Susan and Mitzi who have destroyed 98 robots. Yeah baby! Yeah! Had sex three times. You killed the last surviving member of Bad Luck, Shuichi in day 2. Which made some people sad and some people happy. Last night, you did try your best to revive little May but instead you fried her. Bless her. But you showed the newbies how it's done and you've got an epic score of 4152.3 points. YEAH BABY!"

Harley Quinn pretended not be annoyed. He's really milking the catchphrase at every opportunity. "Naomi and Seiko, you've destroyed a total of 42 robots and had sex eleven times. You should know that your friends are so proud of you. They should be, you've got an epic score of 3877.3 points."

Harley passed the mic over to Austin. "Monika and Sayori, you've destroyed 111 robots, had sex 9 times. Killed five people and your total score so far is 4458.3 points. Fantastic score."

Austin bowed his head towards the First Lady and returned the microphone. "Haruka and Michiru you've destroyed 58 robots, had sex three times and had a very good score of 2377.3 points."

"Asta and Yuno, you've done just as well. 61 robots and had sex twice between ya. You've got a score of 2552.3 points. I hope you repent with Sister Lily when you go home…if you survive that is."

"Mikasa and Armin, you've destroyed 103 robots so far, which is fantastic for day four." Harley Quinn had nothing but praise for these two. If they survive, she was thinking of offering them a position in the military. "No sex. No kills. Still you've got an epic score of 3427.3 points. Now over to you Austin."

"Next we have Light and Misa, who have destroyed 123 robots, had sex eight times and killed Stan and Kyle in Night one. Congratulations, you guys are currently in the league with 4583.3 points." He glanced over at Harley and she nodded. Since the man loved lesbians so much, she decided to let him say the next part. "Just two more to go. Mei and Yuzu, let's go over to you, you passionate lovers have destroyed 44 robots, had sex 28 times in 4 days. YEAH BABY! I'd so drink to that. And Mei, you shocked us when you slit Joey, Sakura and Syaoran's throat. You've got 3927.3 points. Not quite in the league, but a great score. Thank you very much Harley Quinn!"

"And finally, our wildcard couple Ashton and Isabella. You two have been amazing!" Her heart shuddered as she spoke like a rapid fangirl. "And I mean amazing. You've only been here about a day, and you've already destroyed sixty robots. Had sex once, and I'll never look at handholding the same way again. And Isabella, you really showed loyalty to Ashton when you sent Ash Ketchum to his death. Who would have thought mistaken identity would be so lethal? Anyway, your final score for day four is 3862.3 points."

"Well, it looks like Light and Misa are in the league. Well done!" Austin announced, clapping his hands.

"Well thank you so much for coming Austin," Harley said with a round of applause. "I believe you also have a message for the contestants."

"Yes, I do." His sensual persona suddenly dropped the moment he placed his hands in a praying position. He frowned as words came from the bottom of his heart. It reminded Harley of a lonely kid in the park. "Please, I urge all of you not to trust the Robots Have Feelings Corporation. The top dogs are all liars and hypocrites. Blood is on their hands. Thank you."

He passed the microphone back to Harley Quinn. "Now Austin Powers has kindly come out of retirement to warn you about them. I think we should be grateful to people like him. There's 26 of you left. And there's 827 robots left to be destroyed. I know you can do it! Today's bonus is simple. You get 120 points if you survive day five. After all, there is 120 hours in five days." She sighed, overwhelmed by the sudden exhaustion. "Well that's it for now, puddings. Ciao!"

* * *

 _Day Five_

Deafened by his chainsaw decapitating robots, Davis missed the morning announcement. Thus, had no idea of his cousin's passing. As the last of the heads crashed on the floor, nails scattered all over the place. That was his good deed done for the day, he thought.

His arm dropped to the ground, sand misting in his face. He noticed more bulk on his right arm. He rolled over and saw Ken kicking the robot off a cliff. Davis rolled his face towards the sea. A hand poking out of the water.

He shook off the fatigue. Leaving the chainsaw behind, (for better or for worse) he ventured into the sea as the hand sunk. The waves pulled Davis back and bestowed him with a gift: his cousin's body washed of his tan.

"ASH!" Davis tried to lift Ash up, but he was too cold and stiff. "Come on Ash, you've got to help me." Ash slips from his hands and splashes back on the floor. He crouched over and tried dragging him. By the time Davis got Ash into one of the beach huts, Ken had reached the beach. He managed to get a quick glimpse of Ken picking up his chainsaw.

He wanted to keep Ash warm, so he wouldn't die of hypothermia. His stomach churned, and his heartbeat accelerated into madness. A part of him told him he was too late. He chucked him on the bed and wrapped him up with every blanket he could find in the hut. He even ripped the curtains from the wall.

Ash remained pale.

Davis pulled some of the covers away and pressed his hands against his chest.

"DAVIS?"

"I'M IN HERE KEN! I NEED HELP, ASH IS DYING. AND HE'S SO COLD."

Ken held onto his hands. "Davis…there's nothing we can do."

"YES, THERE IS!" Davis screamed. "WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM TO DIE." Ken shook his head and pulled Davis away from Ash's body. "KEN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WE CAN STILL SAVE HIM!"

Ken hugged him. "He's gone Davis."

"He's still there," Davis sobbed. "His eyes are wide open, he's looking at me. He's cheated death several times before, he'll pull through if we help him."

"You missed the announcement, didn't you?"

Davis ceased movement as if he was in a block of ice. "They've had the announcement already?"

Ken nodded. "They confirmed Ash's death."

"BUT I SAW HIS HAND IN THE OCEAN! IT WAS MOVING."

"It was the sea." If there was a time to be by his side it was now. Davis was holding onto every possibility that Ash was alive. "It was the girl, Isabella who killed him. She's in the tower." Ken released Davis from his grip. "You're not…thinking of avenging him, are you? Please don't…you're not that kind of person. Don't stoop down to their level."

For once, Davis was speechless. His lips flapped around like a fish out of water. Scratching on the window, Davis sprawled out onto the floor and hung his head in shame. Fed up of losing all his friends one by one, he grinded his teeth. He pulled Ken into a deep embrace.

If he had the rest of his gang, their Digimon and all his gear, the Game of Mass Destruction would have been a piece of cake. Nobody would have had to have died, and he would be sure that he was going the right thing. They might have even put a stop to the show for good.

Ash was his Aunt Delia's only child. With her daughter-in-law in hospital, she had full custody of her grandchildren. The world expected too much from Misty, from running the gym, to looking after her kids and all her nieces, nephews and pokémon.

She lost her sanity due to stress. With her husband gone, Davis doubted that she'll get it back. What frustrated Davis the most was how many deaths could have been avoided if he thought before he spoke.

But he didn't, Ken was all he had left.

* * *

Ashton Frey was by far, the worst cook in the island – his partner could back it up. It didn't stop him from entering the kitchen. He overheard some of the guys talking about a plan to lure lots of robots into the tower, and then they trip up from all the oil.

It sounded stupid. He pretended not to notice as the sound of oil splattering on the floor grated his ears. He bit his lip, cracking the eggs into the pan. He was not going to be held responsible if the whole tower blew up.

To make matters worse, Asta had an argument with Armin after they left Ashton alone in the kitchen.

"What are you doing Ashton?" Isabella asked. Her stomach churning with fear as Ashton raised the heat.

Ashton smiled at her. "Oh, just making an egg salad."

"With fried eggs?"

"That's how I like them. Sunny-side up just like you."

She slapped his shoulder. What a creep, she thought, but she loved him anyway. "Just don't forget to turn the gas off when you're done."

He nodded. "I would never forget a thing like that?"

Isabella wiped her feet. "Why is there oil all over the floor?"

Ashton shrugged his shoulders as he scraped his fried eggs into his salad bowl. "I don't know. That blonde guy, think his name is Asta, reckons the robots will trip up on them."

"With you in the kitchen, I bet the whole place it will explode."

"Geez, I know I've burned things in the past, but geez give a guy a break. I haven't burned the kitchen in my apartment yet."

Isabella folded her arms and pouted. "That's because you hardly use it. You're always at work!"

Ashton picked up his bowl and a fork. "Shall we make a move?"

"That's a good idea," Isabella said, nodding. "Maybe we should find Marianne and Hannah. I saw them head off the forest this morning."

"So didn't sleep last night did you?"

She shook her head. "Neither did you. Anyway…about last night. We did it because we had to right?"

Ashton held her hand and kissed it. "We did it because we wanted to."

"Wait!" Isabella shrieked, pointing at the cooker. "Before we go, are you sure it's turned off."

Ashton nodded. "I just turned it off."

She nudged him. "I can see the flames coming out of that cooker."

He saw what she meant. He turned the nuzzle towards him and the blue flames simmered down. "It's done now. I'll wash up when we get back. Someone might still need the pan and oil in it."

As Ashton and Isabella left the tower, the blue flames flickered back and grew silently stronger.

* * *

Yuzu clung onto the ring that Mei had given her like an heirloom she had for years. Pressing the ring between her chest, she sobbed with her hands around Mei's shoulders. "WHY?"

Mei dazed at her in silence.

"Everyone searched everywhere for you. We were so worried. They were our friends and YOU KILLED THEM!"

"I wouldn't consider them friends," Mei admitted, slapping Yuzu's shoulder. "They were strangers to me. They were just trying to be good citizens."

"Why did you kill them if they were such good citizens?"

"I…was playing the game."

Yuzu was shaken to the bone. Mei was her beloved sister, the woman she loved the most. She wished it was a nightmare. Clutching her hair with her hands, clenched her eyes. If only her hugs and kisses could wipe Mei's sins away.

Gasping, something in her mind was telling her to run. The woman in front of her was not the Mei she loved. The Mei she adored was not capable of murder. Maybe Mei might knock her out and pair up with somebody stronger.

Yuzu stepped back. Tears flooding her face. She legged it. The sound of footsteps rustling against the dirt followed her. She didn't know nor care who it was behind her. Maybe it was Mei, or a robot, or another contestant.

Her feet scraped against a rock. Yuzu's face hit the mud.

"Yuzu?"

Rolling over towards the shadow, she screamed until she saw Marianne with her arm out to help her. Looking the other way, there was nothing but hustling bushes. The smell of roasted cocoa lifted her mood.

"Who is it?" Yuzu could recognise Hannah's elegant voice from anywhere.

"It's Yuzu!" she called out. She smiled and pretended everything was fine. Joining the ladies by the camp she saw Susan and Mitzi's silhouettes in the tent.

"Victor and Yuri have gone to fetch some more water," Hannah explained. "I don't know where Naomi and Seiko went."

Yuzu shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't seen them either."

Hannah smiled. "Would you like some of this? You look exhausted."

"Oh yes please."

Hannah served Yuzu some hot cocoa. The old frying pan still came in handy.

Mitzi sprawled out of the tent wearing nothing but a cigarette in her mouth. "You know what my weapon was last year?"

Susan popped out of the tent, rolling her eyes. "Here we go again."

Marianne sighed, placing her cup on the floor. "What weapon did you have? It can't be any worse then my water gun."

"Or a frying pan," Hannah interrupted.

Mitzi shook her head. "At least those weapons were useful to an extent. It was razor – a FUCKING razor." Everyone fell silent. "Can you believe it?"

"What's your weapon this time?" Marianne asked again. "I don't think I've seen your weapon. I know your weapon." She remembered Mitzi had snatched Susan's gun to kill Shuichi.

A real shame about his death. His music was great. Marianne remembered the good old days of illegally downloading his music on his mp3 and singing to them in the shower. And the gig in Dublin was a concert she'd never forget.

Marianne wished the coward in her wouldn't intervene. She wished that she worked harder to persuade Shuichi to drop his thirst for vengeance. A thirst that was never fulfilled.

Mitzi and Susan were attractive. But one could tell that they lived in the shadows. When Mitzi crouched down to her tent to pull out a whip. Marianne made a silent prayer for Saint Dymphna for atonement for her filthy thoughts.

Mitzi straightened out the whip. "This is Luke's whip. I'm sure of it. Not that I'm ungrateful, but it's tatty from overuse. At least give us a new whip. I swear they take the piss out of me."

"I think you just got unlucky again," Susan said.

Mitzi shook her head. "No way. Your weapon last year was great."

"Last year I had a gun. This year I have a gun. I hoped for something more feline. I am the cat lady after all."

"Susan, did you see all the cancer memes they made about me? The official Facebook page even posted them for sake!"

Susan shrugged her shoulders. "Do I look like someone who cares about memes?"

"Well Mitzi," Marianne said. "At least the whip is more useful than a razor. Besides it had to have some sort of use – you and Susan did win last year."

Someone hopped out of the bushes. "Syaoran's weapon was a dildo. Joey had pepper spray. Sakura had a boomerang."

Yuzu widened her eyes. "Mei?"

"Yuzu…" Mei smiled, warmly and sincere. "It's so good to see you. I'm glad you're safe."

"How can you act like this! You just tried to kill me."

Mei shook her head. "No Yuzu…" She cupped her wet cheeks. "I would never hurt you and you know that." Mei cradled Yuzu's hands and kissed the ring on her finger. "This ring. I got it for you. I spent a lot on it."

"The currency was blood," Susan hissed.

Yuzu gasped, her eyes never left Mei's. "Who did you kill for the ring?"

"Joey. I saw the ring when Hannah gave it to him. I thought it was perfect for you. It could represent us."

Yuzu pulled the ring way. "I can't wear this, knowing what you did."

"I knew you killed them when you came back to the tower on your own," Hannah said. "Did you really kill them just for the ring."

Mei hung her head down in shame. "What I did was shameful. I am no longer worthy of your affections Yuzu. If you wish to find another partner, then I'll understand."

Yuzu shook her heard and slapped her sister. "Don't be stupid. I don't want to be with anyone else."

"I'm not worthy of your forgiveness."

"There's a lot of people in this world that aren't worthy of forgiveness," said Susan.

Hannah stood up. "Just out of curiosity, why did you come back? You must have had your reasons."

Susan bounced it back. "Why did you sign up."

"To find my husband."

"Why didn't you just watch the TV show when Luke was in it?" Mitzi asked.

Hannah folded her arms. "Because I had better things to do then watch my husband flat out cheat on me on live TV."

Marianne nodded. "Not everyone wants to watch robots getting bashed, people getting killed and people having sex. If people want porn, there's plenty of it on the internet." She didn't mean to rant. There were so many things wrong with the show. It disturbed her that the show was worshipped as if the world depended on it.

To Marianne, Game of Mass Destruction was just a fucked-up TV show for the USA government to make a quick buck. She knew better than to announce her hatred of the show on TV.

Hannah's head caved in above her knees. Spaced out, she twisted her torso and fell on the floor. Marianne plummeted onto the floor with her. "Hannah?"

Her only response was tears. Some of them didn't even notice that Yuri and Victor had returned.

"Why are you crying?" Mitzi asked. "What's wrong?"

"I miss Luke and my children so much," Hannah whispered. "How could I have been so stupid. I might not ever see my kids again. They'll be orphans."

"It's okay Hannah." Marianne knew it wasn't okay, but she couldn't bare to see Hannah upset. "We'll get out of this place alive. We'll destroy those robots, so we can go home."

"That's the spirit!" Mitzi said with a smile. "We're all in this together. Well, some of us are. I don't think we'll be on this island for long."

* * *

Asta roared with laughter as the robots came in their dozens towards the tower. "The game will soon be over and I'm going to become a billionaire." His mechanical laugh, made Seiko cringe. She wasn't the first person to tell him how flawed his plan was, and she doubted that she would be the last either.

"You're acting like an idiot," Seiko spat.

"You're just jealous because you didn't come up with this genius idea."

"There is nothing genius about it!" Seiko yelled with her arms folded. "People could trip up and die."

Asta shrugged his shoulders. "Not my problem. They should have been more careful."

With his sword, Asta beheaded five robots and then fled upstairs.

Asta & Yuno  
125 points

Naomi sniffed and hovered around the room. She appeared to be looking for something. Covering her mouth, she scurried back to her partner. "Seiko…"

"Huh?" Seiko raised her eyebrow. "What's wrong Naomi?"

"I can smell smoke!"

"Where?"

"It seems to be coming upstairs."

The fire alarm clanged above them. Seiko screeched, pointing to the stairs. "THERE'S STILL PEOPLE UPSTAIRS! ASTA'S SMOTHERED OIL ALL OVER THE FLOOR. THERE'S GONNA BE A FIRE!"

Naomi snatched Naomi's hands and yanked her towards the exit. "We have to go, Seiko!"

"NAOMI!" Seiko screams had overridden the alarms. "WHAT ABOUT THE OTHERS? DO THEY KNOW THERE'S A FIRE HERE?"

"THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO!" Naomi avulsed Seiko out of the building and dragged by the hand to the bridge. Naomi had never run so fast in her life. It wasn't until Seiko bumped her head on one of the planks that she regained control of her legs. Naomi helped her up and hugged her. "Seiko!" she gasped. "Are you okay?"

Seiko sobbed. "My arm hurts."

"Sorry. But I had to get you out of there."

Naomi stared at the tower and saw flames coming from the kitchen. The next ten seconds would scar Naomi and Seiko forever. The kitchen's walls exploded as the flames expanded all the way from the bottom to the top. Nothing remained of the middle floors as the bottom crumbled away and the top collapsed.

Naomi carried Seiko away from the bridge. She took one last look at the black remains that was once the tower. The flames continued to burn through everything in it's path. The fire was coming to the bridge. With her sword, she sliced the rope connecting the bridge and watched it crash and burn against the cliffs.

For now, they were safe. Any second later, Naomi and Seiko would have been caught in the rubble and flames.

50 robots destroyed  
Asta, Yuno, Miles, Phoenix, Haruka & Michiru dead  
Ashton & Isabella – 1250 points  
745.96 to all surviving pairs

* * *

 _Night Five_

It took hours before Naomi and her partner, Seiko had seen any human life. They knew that anyone that was in the tower or around it had no chance of being alive. She and Seiko were lucky. If Naomi hadn't had smelt the smoke when she did, they'd be toast. Her feet stopped when she saw the shadows of a young man and woman. Running towards them, Naomi gasped in joy as she cried out their names.

"Mikasa? Armin?"

"Naomi! Seiko!" Armin cried out. "Are you okay?"

Five days nights ago, they were strangers. Now, they hugged as if they were friends for years. For what seemed to be the longest five minutes of their lives, there was no need for words. There a moment of happiness.

"Fine." Seiko panted and leaned back into Naomi's chest. "We just managed to escape before the tower exploded." She kissed Naomi's cheek. "Thanks to Naomi. If it wasn't for her, I'd be dead."

Armin clenched his eyes and fist. "Goddammit Asta! You and your stupid ideas. And to think a few days ago he was…normal."

"We can't afford to let anyone else die," Mikasa said, lowering her head. "Even the dangerous ones."

"We just found out something as well," Armin added. "All the food and drink supplied here is laced with drugs – especially Viagra."

Seiko gasped. "So that's why I've been feeling so horny on this island."

"Yuno said Asta was acting strange since he drank out of somebody's goblet," Naomi reminded them. "He became obsessed with orgies." She crouched down, burying her head with her heads. "Oh my god."

Seiko sighed. "I think there's more in the food than just Viagra. It explains Naruto's stomach pain at the party."

"We're worried about the new girl," Armin said to the young couple. "She ate a lot of the party – more than the others."

Naomi hoisted herself up using a tree for support. "She must have a really strong stomach." Brushing the dirt off her skirt, she suggested to the group, "We need to see if there's anyone about. We can't be the only four left."

Mikasa shook her head. "We're not. I've seen a group from the distance. I can't tell who they were though."

"Are they still there?" Seiko gasped with excitement.

"I saw them go in one of the houses." Mikasa lit her torch across the path. "We'll follow their footprints."

It was a miracle that they managed to follow the path with no interruptions. They saw Hannah out of the window, so they knew it was safe to come in.

For a small cottage, it fit sixteen people in with relative ease. The blood on the wall had dried, but the splashes still appeared fresh.

Alois and Claude's body had been removed, but a part of their souls would remain trapped on the island forever.

"They hold parties every three days," Susan says to the crowd. They circle around her like a teacher in a classroom. "They do it, so the military can recover the dead bodies. There'll be a party tomorrow."

Mitzi welcomed them in and served tea. Something to keep the morale up after everything that was going on.

"I guess this is all of us," Armin said, inspecting the room.

Yuzu leapt out of her seat to hug Naomi and Seiko. "I'm so glad you two are all right."

"Has anyone seen Light, Misa, Monika or Sayori?" Seiko asked. "Has anyone seen them?"

Susan shook her head along with everyone else. "We'll find out tomorrow morning if we don't see them tonight."

* * *

Ashton and Isabella were the last to go to bed. Whilst everyone seemed to have slept like logs, neither of them could sleep. Isabella still trembled with regret over killing Ash. Davis hadn't spoken to them personally. Isabella was grateful. She was amazed his cousin appeared civil and friendly. Nothing could make her feel any worse for what she did, even if it was out of self-defence.

Their weapons were closer to their skin than the clothes scattered on the floor. Ashton and Isabella had both lost their virginity on the island. They were still taking time getting used to new territories, but the handholding remained hot.

Isabella was on top. She loved the tension and the kicks. Fingers interlaced with Ashton's hands was the comfort and security she needed. She knew making love to him wouldn't cleanse her sins. It was easy to forget that the whole world was watching. The feeling of comfort and happiness grew in every moment they were together. For a few fleeting minutes, they forgot about the terrors that plagued the island. Everything around them had blurred out. The only thing clear was the sweat-drenched skin.

"Are you still feeling bad for what happened?" Ashton asked, with his arm around her shoulder.

Isabella's vision tinted as the lights flickered. "Of course, I do. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself."

"Don't," he hissed in her ear. "The bastard deserved it."

"Ashton, you're not helping."

"After what that guy did to you, I have no sympathy for the guy."

"He thought I was his wife!"

"He was trying to get in your pants, the stupid jerk!"

"You're the one being a jerk!" Isabella yelled. "Ash was drugged just like all of us."

"Ouch!" Isabella imploded into his chest. "What was that for Belle?"

"You're killing the mood."

He blushed. "I'm sorry…"

She chuckled, getting cosy with her breathe giving heat on his neck. "You know if Becca and Zach were here they'd sort us out."

His face went cold. "…Define sort us out?"

She bit her lip. "I didn't mean it in that way. Seriously Ash, get your head out of the gutter."

"What did you mean?"

"I mean we wouldn't be in this mess. We'd stick together and there wouldn't be so many people getting killed or raped here."

"Belle, do you really want Zach and Becca to be dragged into this?"

"No!"

"Good. Can you think of anyone who would nominate them to be in this mess?"

"Maybe Luke Wright but… he came to this island last year and never came back. Besides… we signed up for this."

"This island's a perfect resting place for that scumbag."

"Ashton!" Isabella gasped, holding onto her heart. "You do know that his wife is in the room next door to us."

"We're live on air," Ashton said nodding. "And the whole world already knows that Luke Wright is a fucking scumbag."

Muttering Hail Mary under her breath, Isabella squeezed his hands. "Mr Wright wasn't the nicest of folk, but we should still show some respect for the dead."

"Respect for the dead?" Ashton laughed, thinking of some of the horror memes he spammed in Isabella's phone. "I never have or ever will have respect for that jackass."

She kissed him to shut him up. "Sorry, you weren't acting yourself." Rolling over to the left side of the bed, Isabella jumped. Grabbing her torch to search the room.

Ashton sat up. "What's wrong, Belle?"

"I thought I heard something? Someone coming in."

Ashton heard the footsteps. "I wouldn't worry. Probably one of the others walking about." He put the torch back on the bedside cabinet and rolled on top of Isabella. "Should we…carry on where we left off?"

"I guess we can. If you promise not to be an ash-hole."

He smirked, pinching her thighs. "I see what you did there."

Ashton and Isabella cleared space for their bodies and minds to start again. They ignored the commotion outside and focused only on each other. Their bodies collided with a balance of pain and sweet spasms.

Ignoring the sound of footsteps, what followed was one of the longest and best kisses they ever had. They passed out, heads sinking in the pillows with their fingers still locked. Isabella was the first to wake up. Stretching her legs, her feet popped out of the covers.

She shivered.

Up until that moment, she was boiling. Her toes had touched something cold. She wanted to say it was a block of ice, but it felt too soft.

"Belle?" Ashton grumbled.

"Ash…" Isabella whispered. "I just felt something cold."

Ashton pulled his legs out of the cover. "I felt something on my legs."

"What could it be?" Isabella asked.

Ashton yawned, grabbing his torch. "Only one way to find out."

The lights were directed on the bottom of the bed. Any sign of tiredness from both vanished the minute they screamed.

Ash Ketchum, a dead man laid sideways their bed. His eyes were still open, glaring at them as if he was looking right through their soul.

"That's Ash…" Isabella yanked her mouth. She couldn't bring herself to say anything else. Ashton cradled her up to his chest and tried to stop her from seeing anything else.

"What the fuck?" Ashton snarled. He'd seen plenty of corpses in his time, but he'd never been unwillingly so close to one before. "How long has that been there?"

"It wasn't there earlier!" Isabella screamed.

"Let's get out of here!"

The door swung open. Marianne charged in and roared, "Will you two keep the bloody noise down?" She froze the moment she saw Ash's corpse sprawled out. "Mother of God is that what I think it is."

Before they knew it, they were surrounded. Susan slipped through the open spaces and took a look at Ash's body, examining it for a pulse.

"So that's what Monika was up to."

"Monika was here?" Isabella shrieked.

"I saw her going out, I didn't see her come in."

Mitzi did a headcount. "At least she didn't kill any of us this time."

"How come you didn't see her come in?" Ashton asked Susan.

"I went out," Susan replied. She walked over to Hannah and spoke to her. "Hannah, the border in the basement's been broken. We're free to go in. Whatever's left of Luke, should still be there."

"Are you saying we should go there now?" Hannah asked.

Susan nodded. "It's up to you. But if Monika gets in there first, I doubt we'll see much of him."

"If you're going, we should all go," Marianne suggested. "We should stick together."

"What's the point, McCollough?" Ashton hissed. "We're not walking miles just to find some scumbag's bones."

Marianne was having none of it. With her hands on her hips, she scolded Ashton like a naughty kid in the playground. "Now look here, Holmes. Every time we split up, something bad always happens. You weren't even there at the beginning. Those poor American boys. They must have only been eighteen. Sure, they said some stupid shit, but they didn't deserve to die like that."

"I agree with Marianne," Victor said. "The more of us that are there, the more likely we can defend ourselves."

"And you can stop with the stupid orgies," Armin announced. "Concentrate on the task at hand. Destroy the robots. Then we can all go home – alive!"

"I don't know this man," Seiko admitted. "But if we all go together, maybe we could do a memorial service to him and everyone who passed away on this island. Maybe give him a proper burial."

Ashton remained stubborn. He folded his arms and snarled. "If you guys knew how much of a scumbag he was, you'd hate him too."

"He can't be any worse than Monika!" Seiko screamed.

"You have no idea…"

Hannah charged into the hall and punched Ashton in the face. Nobody attempted to stop her; not even Isabella and Marianne. "Don't you DARE talk about my husband like that. He was a great man!"

"Your husband WAS a swine."

Isabella scorned him like a dog. "Ashton! Stop it!"

"So are we going or not?" Yuzu asked.

Hannah nodded. "Yes! We are going."

"I'm staying here," Ashton hissed.

Isabella reached for the clothes and slapped them on the bed. "Ashton… we're going. You don't want to stay here with a dead body in the house."

"Fine…"

* * *

Coming back to what was once the tower was something that terrified many of them. Some chose to keep it quiet, others chose to express it by clinging onto their partners as if their lives depended on it. Before they could enter the basement, dozens of robots were waiting for them. Under the moonlight, their eyes appeared more monstrous. The sixteen present took no mercy, even Yuri and Victor who had once been against destroying the robots, really wanted to go home.

Yuri and Victor rarely showed their hammers. They hoped that they would never have to use it, but they felt betrayed. Betrayed by the RHF Corp. They promised that they would intervene so that nobody would die in the game. They had lied. President Motosuwa nominated them to take part in the game. With Sakura and her husband gone, and Phoenix and Miles likely succumbing to the flames, they knew that they would be the next to die.

If they were going to die, they would die as heroes. They still supported the idea of robots having feelings and that they might be able to change the world for the better, but the robots from Game of Mass Destruction were not those kind of robots. They were created to be slaughtered. Just how humans were born to eventually die. Awful things had happened on the island, Yuri and Victor could agree with that, but they had made friends on this island too.

They were willing to die for them, even though they had only known them for five days.

They cheered on each other and the other contestants. After an hour of hacking and slashing, all the robots were gone. They just couldn't stop coming. Relieved, they went over to Hannah and Marianne and helped them get up. "Are you two okay?" Yuri asked.

Hannah nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit shook up."

"Nobody got hit did they?" Susan asked, kicking the robotic remains out of her path. Everyone shook their heads. Victor pulled one of the robot's hands off his chest and covered his chest to stop anyone seeing the blood drizzle down his chest. Susan lit her torch towards the basement. "The basement's huge. Following the path takes you straight to the library." She took a deep breath as she tapped Mitzi's shoulder. "You'll all need your torches."

Everyone did as they were told, even Ashton who glared at Susan whenever their eyes met. His glares were enough to make everyone know that Ashton hated Susan. He was part of the police and it was in his nature to hate criminals. Susan may have done some good things, but to Ashton, she and her friend, Mitzi were nothing more than a murderer, a crazy criminal who ought to be locked up.

The feeling was mutual: when would the nightmare end? Davis gulped, plucking the courage to speak to his cousin's killer. "Isabella?"

"Yes." Flustered, she listened to Davis and was glad the darkness hid her trembling face.

"I wanted to know what happened between you and my cousin," Davis requested.

"He thought I was his wife, Misty…" Isabella admitted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill him."

Davis lit his torch up to Isabella's chest and then quickly lowered it when Ashton's pissed-off face gave him the willies. "Yellow was Misty's favourite colour."

"It is?"

Davis nodded. "That must have been why he saw Misty in you. She was his first love." He sighed. "Dammit! Ash was my aunt Delia's only child. And with Misty in hospital, Aunt Delia is going to work herself to death again."

"What do you mean by that?" Marianne asked.

"Aunt Delia owns a café. She takes care of her grandkids full-time and helps put her elderly neighbour to bed. Then it's all the house chores she does. I can see it now, she's going to be working even harder to keep her mind off things." He pictured it all in his head. He knew his Aunt Delia well. Even though they lived in different regions in Japan, she would always reply to his emails no matter how busy she was. She always found time for people.

"Davis, it's okay…" Ken picked Davis up when he fell. "We'll get through this."

Davis's eyes became a broken faucet. Tears streamed. "Whenever I went to Pallet Town to stay at Aunt Delia and Ash. It was always the two of them. A small family, but they were so happy. He had a heart of gold."

"Bastard had it coming!" Ashton yelled. "Don't sugar-coat it!"

"Ashton," Mitzi hissed. "Don't make me blow your brains out."

"Calm down Mitzi," Susan nudged her partner's shoulder. "Remember we're all in this together."

The path stretched out towards them as Susan flicked a switch. "Wow! This thing still works after all this time."

Susan was face-to-face with a ladder. "This ladder leads to the library," she announced. Susan marched over to the top-left corner of the room where a skeleton hovered. Parts of the skull were shattered and the guy's clothes and remains decayed together as if they were one. "I see Luke's still there where I left him!"

"Luke!" Hannah scurried towards the skeleton. Even though there was nothing but bones and rotten clothes, Hannah still envisioned her husband sitting there with a drink in his hand. By her feet was a little drone. "What's this?"

"They're the drones that spy on us," Susan admitted. "It's Luke's drone. They watch us using the drones. They follow us with our wristbands. They got destroyed during out fight."

"There's a videotape down here," Isabella cried out as she popped it in her bag.

"Then they must have known he was here," Ken said. "How can a drone and a tape be lying here when Luke's been dead for a year."

Hannah looked over at the stingy hospital bed in the opposite corner of the room. It gave her an idea. "Luke loved flowers…especially daffodils."

"Hannah what are you doing?" Mei asked, watching Hannah drag the hospital bed over towards the bones of Luke Wright.

"I'm going to bury my husband!" Hannah announced. "I'll put bury him in the field of daffodils."

Hannah was supported by the other contestants. Marianne held her hand throughout the path from the basement to the daffodil fields. Victor and Yuri carried the bones over with the hospital bed.

* * *

Hannah led them to the middle of the field where she instructed the others to pull out the daffodils carefully as it would upset Luke's spirit. Once enough daffodils were removed, the guys helped out dig a hole big enough to fit the hospital bed in.

Before they buried Luke in his final resting place, Seiko said a prayer. Everyone gathered around the circle and paid their respects. Even Ashton paid his respects, mainly because Isabella insisted she did and also because he didn't fancy dying on the island.

"Please pray for Luke Wright and for everyone else who lost their lives on this island. We hope that nobody else has to die on this island. And I hope that all the spirits will find peace in the afterlife. Amen!"

"AMEN!"

After Luke was buried and the flowers replanted. They returned back to the hut, all except for Marianne, Susan, Mitzi and Hannah. Hannah laid by the patch where Luke was buried, talking to him as if he was still there and able to speak back.

"The kids miss you. And I miss you."

"Hannah…" Marianne crouched down beside Hannah. "Are you really going to sleep here?"

She nodded. "I just need to spend some time with my husband. Nothing wrong with that is there?"

"No, I'm just worried that somebody might jump out and kill you."

Hannah sighed. "At this point, I would actually welcome death. At least I'll be with Luke again."

Marianne gasped. "No. Hannah, please don't say that. I've already lost one love in my life. I can't afford to lose you too."

Mitzi and Susan scurried over and checked her temperature. "Shit!" Susan hissed. "She's feverish."

"Hannah!" Mitzi cried out, shaking her shoulders. "Can you hear us?"

"Why yes?"

"Good."

"Susan? Mitzi? What are you doing? Why are you undressing me?"

"Checking for scratches," Susan replied.

"It could be the shock of finding Luke," Marianne suggested.

Hannah closed her eyes, wondering if she would ever wake up again. Before she could drift off into a peaceful sleep. Susan slapped her awake. "Susan? What was that for?"

Susan steered her eyes over at Marianne. "Keep her up straight."

Marianne obeyed.

"Who are you really?" Hannah asked Susan.

"They call me The Cat Lady," Susan announced. "The Crazy Cat Lady… among many others. I'm also a nurse, an assassin and wife and a mother once upon a time."

"You have children?" Hannah widened her eyes. Susan didn't appear to be the type of lady who had kids.

"I had a daughter called Zoe. She had a rare allergy to flowers. My husband and I had an argument. After we found her, my husband drank himself to death. If I could, I'd do anything to bring her back, but I can't. She'd be 13 now."

Hannah hugged Susan. "Oh Susan, that's just horrible. I can't imagine what it's like to lose a child and a husband so close together."

"It took me years to get my smile back," Susan told Hannah and Marianne. "I killed myself a few years ago, but miraculously I was brought back. I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for Mitzi."

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Marianne asked.

"We have to tell you this," Mitzi said. "I had cancer. And it wasn't for Susan, I wouldn't have fought back."

"I don't want you to fall into the same trap we did," Susan told Hannah and Marianne. "It took us years to get out of that black hole. Hannah…Marianne…I don't even know if you can trust us."

"But if there's anyone you can trust," Mitzi said. "You have to trust each other."

Susan nodded. "And at the end of the day, Hannah the only person you'll be able to trust is Marianne."

"Are you planning to kill us or something?" Marianne pondered, pulling Hannah closer to her chest.

Susan and Mitzi shook their heads. "No," Susan said. "We're just trying to say that even though Luke is gone, you still have a reason to live, Hannah."

"That's right Hannah. Look at Marianne. This woman loves you to bits. And it's not just because you remind her of her long lost dead lover. She loves you for you. And don't forget about your kids. You've got to live for them."

"This might make you laugh," Susan muttered. "Mitzi adopted a few kids from an orphanage after the game last year."

Mitzi chuckled. "And they call Susan, granny!"

Hannah smiled. "Thank you…"

"We better get back to the hut," Susan suggested. "You had a point back there, Marianne. Every time we do split up, something bad always happens."

"We better get back to bed then!" Mitzi agreed.

* * *

 **Message from RHF Corp**

Thank you for tuning in to the RHF Corp's news round. My name is Hideki Motosuwa: present of the Robots Have Feelings Corporation. We would like to announce a new and exciting game hitting PCs all over the world very soon. It's a game called Robutts. It's going to be an educational game for all sci-fi lovers all over the world. And I also have great news regarding our campaigns to stop Game of Mass Destruction for good. I have had a meeting with the King of Thailand and he has agreed to ban the show in Thailand with immediate effect! The Chinese and Russian President have yet to reply to my letters.

So that's three countries that have banned Game of Mass Destruction – there's The Philippines, Indonesia and Thailand. Not as many as I would have hoped, but we are still working on it. This would not be possible without your generous sponsors and from the bottom of my heart, thank you so much.


	7. Day Six: Fear and Guilt

**DAY SIX**

* * *

 _Fifth Scoreboard_

What a difference a day made. In five days, they had 42 contestants, and now there was only twenty left. Was it going to be as deadly as last seasons? Or will the survivors finally click together and destroy the rest of the robots? Only time would tell.

The game had changed so much in a matter of days. Everyone had their favourite couple, but nobody knew who would win and who would die anymore. Not even Harley Quinn had the answers. Like she told everyone time and time again, she only knew how the game would start. It would be up to the contestants how the game would end.

She hadn't seen her husband since the show had started. But she can imagine that her beloved is in the white house, watching the madness unfold in his TV. Still, she hoped that he would at least turn up to the studio. Game of Mass Destruction was HIS show – his creation. Harley was just the host who wanted it to grow.

There was no guest scheduled to be on the scoreboard show today. So Harley would have to read out the fan mail by herself. With a bottle of vodka in her hand, she jumped off the staircase and sat herself down on the leather throne prepared for her.

"You always know how to make a performance," the director said, biting his teeth. "I can't wait for the grand finale."

Harley shrugged her shoulders. "I think we've still got a day or two to go."

"I just want to go home back to my family."

"Me too!" Harley yelled. "Now stop daydreaming and get the show on the road."

"Fine. Going live in four…three…two…one!"

Harley exploded with enthusiasm. "Hello and welcome to the Game of Mass Destruction." She blew a kiss to the camera and flashed the bottle. "We're giving away bottles of vodka to all our patrons. If you want one, go to /sponsorus and donate as much or as little as you like and we'll ship the bottles for you." She opened the bottle and took a quick sip. Wiggling her nose, she gulped a shot's worth. "Wow! That's some strong stuff!"

The camera followed Harley to one of the computers. "Bad news is that I'm on my own today, but that good news is we've got some lovely messages to read out. Day five has been amazing. We lost quite a few contestants, but we've had many unforgettable moments."

Jumping into her seat, she clicked through some pinned messages selected to be read out for the show. "Kpopper4life put on the discord server: Monika putting Ash's corpse on the bed while Isabella and Ashton were having sex was hilarious. Their reaction made me lol! "Harley nodded at the camera. "I agree. It made me laugh too."

Harley changed tabs and went onto twitter. "Katsuki Bakugo from Japan has tweeted: Ashton really needs to die next. Can't stand the guy." She hit the reply button and typed as she spoke. "Aww, that's mean. Girls all over the world wish somebody would hold their hand the way Ashton holds Isabella's."

Her eyes lit up and she squealed when she saw Ayumi Kishinuma née Shinozaki writing a message in the Discord server. She clapped her hands. "We've got one of season one's winners, Ayumi in the Discord server." She hovered her mouth over her hand as she whispered, "you should totally join by the way."

Ayumi Kishinuma – I'm furious about Naomi and Seiko's nomination, but I hope that they survive. I don't care if they don't win. I just want them to live.

"So it looks like Naomi and Seiko are Ayumi and Yoshiki's favourites to win. I wonder who the other winners support? …If they're watching at all."

She read out more messages. The majority of viewers admitted to crying when Hannah buried her husband's bones in the field of daffodils. Others questioned Susan's motives and kindness towards the contestants, remembering her brutal actions in season 7.

The praise for the sex, remained constant as always. Many held tributes to those who passed away, and others had threatened to boycott the show if their favourites died. Later on in the discord server, Ayumi's husband, Yoshiki had something to say in the Discord server.

Yoshiki Kishinuma – Six people died yesterday, and all you guys can talk about is the sex? 

Harley closed the laptop. "I think that's enough comments for today!" She picked up her mic and made her way to the balcony. "It's time to talk to the contestants." Breathing into the mic she bellowed, "RISE AND SHINE PUDDINGS. IT'S TIME FOR YOUR MORNING ANNOUNCEMENT. Before we begin, let's have a moment of silence for those who died: Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaiou, Asta Staria and Yuno Crossley."

Chopin's funeral march echoed through the speakers as Harley lowered her mic and head to pay respect for those who had died. She had been doing it for eight years, but she couldn't hide the sadness to the camera.

Rest in peace, she muttered to herself. They were beautiful people. She will miss Phoenix and Edgeworth's flare, Asta and Yuno's determination and Haruka and Michiru's passion. Alas, their fate had been sealed, and the show had to go on.

As the song faded to nothing, Harley raised her mic. "Thank you. We shall go through the final scores of the deceased. Phoenix and Miles destroyed 24 robots, had sex four times and their final score was 1652.3 points.

Haruka and Michiru knocked down 76 robots in the five days they were in the game. They had sex thrice and their final score is 2877.3 points.

Asta and Yuno destroyed 78 robots, had sex twice and have a total score of 2927.3 points. Combining all their scores together means that all surviving pairs inherited 745.96 points."

She flicked the page over and skimmed through the results and eyed up the bonus points section. "Day Five's bonus: you all get 120 points for surviving day five. Why 120? Because 24 x 5 = 120! Now that the sad part is out of the way, let's get to the happy bit: the scores of the living!

We'll start with Ken and Davis. 126 robots destroyed, one kill. Sadly, you get no bonus points for trying to revive the dead, but nice try anyway. You acted like true heroes and we'll always respect you for it. Your final score is 5018.26 points.

Next we go to you, Hannah and Marianne. You destroyed 97 robots and had sex 9 times. Including the bonus and inherited points your final score for day five is 5193.26 points. Now that you've found Luke's body, perhaps you'll be more focused on the game.

Yuri and Victor, it's nice to see you play. 25 robots destroyed, sex ten times and your final score is 2943.26. You guys are catching up. Well done! We're so happy that you see the RHF Corporation for their true colours.

Susan and Mitzi, the world's favourite veterans. 155 robots destroyed. Yay! You've sex four times and killed two people in five days. Your final score for day five is 6493.26 points.

Naomi and Seiko, over to you two little lovebirds. You almost didn't make it, but we're glad you did. You destroyed 69 robots, had sex 14 times and your score so far is an epic 4568.26 points. You go girls.

Monika and Sayori. You two are working very hard. With 160 robots destroyed, sex twelve times and five kills, your final score is 7079.26 points.

Misaka and Armin, you've impressed us. 145 robots destroyed and your score is 5343.26 points. A very awesome score indeed – especially for a couple who had had no kills and no sex.

Light and Misa, you've sent 171 robots to their grave. You've had sex ten times and with two kills your final score for day five is 6949.26 points.

Mei and Yuzu, you've destroyed 63 robots so far. In five days you've wowed us with 33 dazzling sex scenes and three kills. Your final score for day five is 5818.26 points.

Finally, we have Ashton and Isabella. Well, there's plenty to say about you two. Regarding the explosion of the tower, we've examined all the clips and determined that if Ashton had turned the gas cooker off properly, then the others wouldn't have died. Don't feel too bad, you got a shit tonne of points for it. 133 robots destroyed, sex three times and seven kills, you guys are currently in the lead with 7314.26 points.

431 robots were destroyed in day five. This is fantastic. It means you've only got 396 to go. Keep on working hard my little puddings. Remember that your Mama Harley Quinn loves you all dearly and equally. It's time for me go! Party at the beach 7PM. Asta la vista baby!" She giggled. She knew the fans would be angered because she said it wrong. She pronounced it wrong on purpose. "Sorry couldn't resist the pun!"

* * *

 _Day Six_

After the announcement, Ashton buried himself under the table as if it was the end of the world. He felt sick. Sweat dripping from his palms and his fingers trembled. Guilt bumped all over his body. He couldn't bring himself to look at the others. Shame crippled him.

He remembered bumping into Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth on several occasions in his early days at work. They stuck up for him when some of the seniors mocked him for his furry coat. He wished he got a chance to speak them again. Thank them for standing up for them back in the day.

Now they're gone along with many others who died needlessly. He was so sure he turned the gas cooker off. He didn't care if he lived or died anymore. If he died, the world would remember him as a man who couldn't cook. If he lived, he would be out of a job.

There was no way that anyone back at the station would want to work with him after knowing that he killed six people. The fact that it was a freak accident was irrelevant. With the gun in his hand, he pinned it into his temple.

His fingers stretched out onto the trigger. As he was about to press it, the gun slipped from his hands and hit his knees. He screamed until his ears became sore. Screamed until he blocked out the noise outside.

"I'm nothing but a coward," he muttered.

He spent his whole career chasing the criminals. Not just any old criminals, the worst kind – the murderers, the rapists and the paedophiles. He didn't care how long it took to chase them down, as long as the work was done.

His eyes opened to a new world. He was no different than the people he hunted. He cried like a baby, not something he wanted the world to see. It drove him nuts that the world saw everything he did for past five days.

The stuff he wasn't proud of.

He never would be.

Isabella swung the door open. Her mouth drops in terror as the gun's barrel caught her eye. The moment she walked into the old room changed everything. His desire for death vanished when Isabella squinted at him with her amber eyes.

"Belle…"

"Ashton… I know what you were trying to do." She cupped his cheeks with her left hand and confiscated the gun with her right hand. "You shouldn't. YOU'RE NOT DOING IT!"

He never let the world see him cry. Isabella had never seen him cry. The guilt inside him had deafened the cicadas and birds singing outside. His eyes fixated at Isabella's pocket. She slapped him and steered his head so his drowned eyes faced her.

"I know I'm here to save my brother, but I'm here for you too."

"Go!" Ashton thrusted Isabella to the other side of the room. "Find another partner. Let this miserable loser die."

"CAN YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF TALK?" Isabella's voice echoed through the hut. Every time she went out to hug him, he pushed her away. "MILLIONS ARE WATCHING US, BUT THINK ABOUT THE ONES WHO MATTER… LIKE BECCA AND ZACH. THEY DON'T WANT US TO GIVE UP, AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU."

Ashton widened his eyes. Isabella rolled over as her fingers crawled into his hands. This time, Ashton made no attempt to resist.

"I want to live!" Isabella declared. "And as soon as I destroy all the robots and rescue my brother… I WANT TO MARRY YOU!"

Ashton gasped and pushed his back against the wall. In all the years they knew each other, Isabella had never seen his cheeks glow so red since their first kiss in a mansion's attic. "Are you…proposing to me? IN A PLACE LIKE THIS?"

She nodded, took a deep breath. "Fine! I'll get down on one knee and do it properly. I don't have a ring but… ASHTON FREY… WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Ashton gave a quiet response to a loud answer. "Yes…"

"I can't hear you?"

"I SAID YES!" He bounded himself on Isabella until her back crashed on the floor. "Belle…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. Can I have Ophelia back?" He went for her pocket.

She snatched his wrist. "Promise me you won't kill yourself."

"I won't." Isabella sat up and stripped. Ashton pondered. "Belle? What are you doing? You're acting strange."

"So are you." Pulling all the clothes off her torso. She helped Ashton undress. "They put Viagra in all the food. No wonder I've been having this…scratch."

"No wonder… you ate loads at the party." He and Isabella had done it a few times, but now felt different. He felt his heart thump harder when Isabella wrapped her arm around him. A sudden throbbing between his legs overwhelmed it. Isabella would take care of it, but the room still felt like it was spinning. "Why now?"

"I want you to live! You need to feel alive again."

Ashton & Isabella – 50 points

* * *

Monika and Sayori hid in one of the rooms in the mansion. They were surprised that nobody else was there. But they were happy to embrace the little privacy they had. Monika cradled Sayori, her little Sayori.

Sayori embraced Monika's human side. The demon inside of her was best to stay asleep for now. Monika kissed her. It was the first time she had kissed her like that before. There was pressure. No forceful grounding.

They let their own natural rhythms work together.

"Monika…I'm scared."

She cupped Sayori's cheek and played with her pink hair. "Why are you scared?"

"I'm not ready to die!"

"We won't die – I promise."

"Monika, please stay with me."

"Of course, sweetheart."

"Don't let go of me."

"How does that feel?"

"It feels…so…good."

"Hush now. Just lay back and take it."

Sayori & Monika – 50 points

* * *

Armin hadn't been right. He lost his appetite and had not much to drink. since they found out the food and drink supply had been drugged, Mikasa knew something was up. Armin always made sure that he had enough fuel to get through the day. At breakfast time, he walked like a drunk man.

Even his skin tone appeared paler. Acne flared up as the heat got to him. He fainted by one of the oak trees.

"Armin!" Mikasa dropped her weapons and picked up Armin. When he coughed, his throat strained.

"My throat hurts."

"He's dehydrated." Susan looked up at Mitzi. "Get some water from that lake."

Armin shook his head. "I don't want no drugs in me."

"Relax!" Susan held him still. "The lake water is fine."

"Here you go Armin!" Mitzi brought a cup over to Armin's lips. It dribbled on his chin. "DRINK ARMIN!" She raised her voice and opened his mouth.

"Bring him in the shade!" Susan opened the door to one of the huts. "I'll put the fan on."

Misaka and Mitzi brought Armin inside for Susan to nurse. Whilst they were there, Mei crawled inside the hut and joined her partner in the back room. Yuzu hadn't moved since the announcement. She was only a shadow of what she was a few days ago – singing and dancing.

Mei remembered every inch of envy she felt when Yuzu danced with Joey and mingled with Sakura and Syaoran.

Joey was attractive. Anyone with good taste in men would fall for his urban looks. As for Sakura and Syaoran, they were the nicest couple you could ever meet. A pair destined to grow old together. Mei had sealed their fate.

They were close to Yuzu at the party – too close for Mei's liking.

They touched her.

It was just friendly hugs, arms around the shoulders and platonic kisses, but it was enough to make Mei's blood boil.

That was when everything went to shit; bodies discovered, and chaos erupted. She stormed off the next morning – unable to handle it anymore. Her feat of losing Yuzu increased every day.

She was asked many times why she killed them. She couldn't give anyone an answer. She killed them out of jealousy. Nobody would accept that as an answer. No matter how many times Mei shagged Yuzu, she couldn't help but feel she was slipping from her grasp.

At the time, killing them seemed to be a wonderful idea. It was double points, plus Joey's ring. Mei had seen it in the shops before the Game. She thought of Yuzu when she saw it in the cabinet. Now it looked perfect on her finger. A perfect symbol of their love.

Mei grabbed Yuzu's skirt. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Yuzu laid still with frozen lips.

Mei realised how flawed her logic was. She'd been in orgies and never felt jealous. She protected her Yuzu well, she thought. Mei concluded: she was scared of men. That's why she did it! But to the world, she would be known as a cold-blooded killer. How could she live with that?

She shook Yuzu and rolled her over. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Gasping, Mei let go and dazed into Yuzu's eyes. It was a bad habit of hers. Yuzu had befriended many people on the island. Lots of people had died on the island through people's hands. It was not the robots that scared her anymore – it was the hunger for cash.

She did none of it because she loved Yuzu. She did it for the money. Of course, she still loved Yuzu with all her heart, but she would never forgive herself for throwing her feelings aside to do tasks against humanity for a big bank balance.

"They were lovely people!" Yuzu sobbed and cringed onto Mei's arms. "REMEMBER WHAT THEY SAID? THEY SAID WE HAD TO STICK TOGETHER! BUT IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

Mei kissed her cheek. "I miss them too!"

* * *

Unlike other reality TV shows, Game of Mass Destruction had no problems with other contestants contacting the outside world. Even though the signal was poor and there were little to no access to telephones or computers on the island, they wouldn't be penalised if they managed to ring somebody back from home.

Gallivanting about, taking down robots, Naomi and Seiko discovered a telephone booth in the forest.

"Eh?" Naomi pondered. "What's this doing here? How come nobody's discovered this?"

Seiko sighed with her hands in her pockets. "I don't have any coins on me to use it."

"Who should we call?"

"Ayumi and Yoshiki? Satoshi? Yuka? Mayu?"

"Whoever picks up first!" Naomi panted. "Wait, what's our country code?"

"+81!"

"Thanks, Seiko!" Naomi dialled Ayumi and Yoshiki's house phone. If they didn't pick up, she would try their mobile. They might not hear the phone if Ayumi is too busy with the baby and Yoshiki's at work. She hoped that she didn't disturb them.

The dialling tone seemed to go on for ages until…

"Naomi!"

"AYUMI!" Naomi didn't intend to scream, but she was so excited to hear her friend's voice. Seiko hurdled over the phone with Naomi, both smiling together.

"Seiko's with you too right?" Ayumi asked. "I can see you both on the computer.

"Yes!" Seiko screamed.

"I'm so glad you two are safe." They could tell there were tears streaming down Ayumi's face. "Yukie is asleep."

"Is Yoshiki with you?"

"He's working nights tonight, but he's been watching over you."

Naomi blushed. She didn't know what else she could say, but she knew Seiko was going to say it.

"I bet you saw us at it too."

"Seiko!"

"Yes we did, you two really went for it…. like porn stars. We don't look down on you for it, although Satoshi had to be hospitalized for shock."

"Oh my god!" Naomi gasped. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Ayumi insisted. "He'll be getting discharged tomorrow morning. I haven't heard from Mayu and Morishige since last week."

"Thank goodness."

"Yoshiki had a go at some of the perverts in the discord server."

"What for?" Seiko asked.

"For being perverts."

"That sounds like something Yoshiki would do."

"Listen," Ayumi said. "Thanks for calling. I wish we could talk longer, but Yukie's crying. Take care and see you soon."

"Bye Ayumi!"

Seiko and Naomi went on to ring the rest of their friends. All of which were delighted to hear their voices. They couldn't get a hold of Satoshi, so they rang his sister Yuka.

"Hello?" Evan after all these years, Yuka's voice remained child-like.

"Yuka!" Naomi said. "It's us. It's so good to hear from you. We just found a phone and…"

Naomi was cut short by a short temper and screaming voice she had never heard from Yuka before. She wondered if she had dialled the right number.

"YOU TWO SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! BEING SO INDECENT ON NATIONAL TELEVISION. YOU GAVE MY BROTHER A HEART ATTACK! HE NEARLY DIED." After a few seconds of sobbing, Yuka's cheerful voice returned. "I'm so glad you're both okay. Now go out there and kick some robotic butt!"

Yuka hung up.

Naomi put the phone back. "I think Yuka's angry with us."

"Eh? We're just declaring our love to the world, nothing wrong with that."

"It is if it put Satoshi into the hospital."

Seiko folded her arms. "He was always was a bit of a wuss."

Naomi slapped her on the cheek. But not the cheeks she was aiming for. She lost control of her arm and her hand landed on Seiko's skirt. "Sorry, Seiko."

"I guess we can tone it down for a bit, and concentrate on taking the robots. Susan said we all gotta aim for 25."

"We've only taken down five today," Naomi reminded her. "I'm worried about Mayu and Morishige. Should I ring them now or wait until we get off the island."

Seiko nodded and picked up the phone. "I say do it now, just in case we never leave."

Naomi didn't know Morishige's mobile number off by heart, so he rang his wife, Mayu. She got an answer, but there was something in Naomi's gut telling her the phone call with Mayu would not be pleasant.

"Naomi! Seiko!" Mayu's voice sounded muffled and full of discord.

"Hi, Mayu!" Seiko said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well." The fragile tone of her voice suggested otherwise. "It's just Shige's been sectioned."

Naomi gasped. "Oh no. I'm so sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"He always acts weird when Game of Mass Destruction is on," Mayu admitted. "But he got obsessed with all the death scenes and the gore. He was screaming and even started masturbating to it. I had to ring to ring the police. He wants to sign up for next year's season."

"…"

"Naomi? Seiko? Are you still there?"

"Oh yes we are, we just hope Shige returns to his senses too. That's not like him at all."

"Naomi…Seiko…" Mayu shrieked. "PLEASE BE SAFE."

Mayu's line went dead, replaced with a sinister laughter that they'd never heard before. "Mayu?"

"Hello, ladies! I see you've found the telephone booth. Pretty good, huh?"

"Who are you?"

"HA! You don't you know who I am? Well, you know my missus quite well."

Naomi's lips quivered as her fingers wiggled into Seiko's hands. "President Joker?"

"Ding-dong! You are correct!" The laughter cackled and was reduced to nothing as he whispered through the telephone. "Will you be coming to my party tonight?"

"I think so…" Naomi nodded.

"Ha! I shall see you there. Oh, you two… why so serious? No need to be scared. I'm not going to bite…much. How does it feel to be in a world with no rules? Pretty great? Your old friends are having a hard time back home, aren't they? Ayumi and Yoshiki did it a lot in season one too. Nobody said a word. Yet when you two do it, the whole world explodes. Hypocritical eh?"

"I don't know what you're trying to imply?" Seiko yelled. "But they are my friends and we will always be friends."

"Ha! Brave talk. I like your style. People like you are the reason why I created this show. You brought a delicious layer of chaos. I'm going to get going now. There's a hoard of robots coming your way. I'll let you ladies deal with them. See you tonight…if you survive."

The last thing the girls heard was President Joker's epic laugh before the line went dead for the final time.

"Naomi!" Seiko pumped her fists and grabbed her sword. "They're here already."

"How many are they?"

"I don't know, maybe twenty."

Naomi nodded. "That's good, then we'll reach our goal."

"Remember what Susan said? The robots are harmless, so we don't have to be scared. We can beat them with the power of love."

She blushed. "Um…Seiko, I don't think those were Susan's exact words."

The robots circled around them. With their glowing eyes gazing as if they were staring into their souls. They look intimidating, but with each robot taken out, Seiko and Naomi had grown less scared of them. One robot came towards Seiko with its arm out to strangle her. She dodged the robot and beheaded it.

With the sword above her head, she looked at Naomi. "It's not the robots I'm scared off. It's the backstabbers, rapists, murderers and cheats."

Naomi formed a cross shape with her katana slicing two of the robots in half. Smiling, she gazed at Seiko going at the robots like there was no tomorrow. "Wow! We're really getting into this."

"Oh, I've always been into you," Seiko admitted.

"I think the world knows that," Naomi pondered, then at the top of her voice she declared, "I LOVE YOU TOO."

"Hey!" Seiko cried out after slicing a robot in two clean pieces. "I didn't know our swords could do that? Either the robots are getting weaker, or our swords are AWESOME!"

"I think that now know to use them, its been getting easier to use."

The surviving robots ganged up on Seiko. Naomi was able to spot their pattern, so she crept up behind one and slashed them in the torso. Seiko twirled, surrounded by mechanical remains. Grinning, she gave Naomi a round of applause.

She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Naomi that was amazing. You're my Xena Warrior Princess!"

Naomi & Seiko  
625 points

* * *

 _Night Six_

The party was in full swing. Unless the previous party, every contestant had arrived to the beach party. There was much less food, which was understandable to due a lot of contestants being dead. Watching the military carry out the bodies set a sombre mood.

Especially for Davis, who saw Ash's body being moved about once again. They didn't even cover the bodies with a cloth. No dignity and no respect for the dead.

"Those assholes!" Davis muttered to Ken. "Have they got no respect for dead. They're carrying them like they're lumps of meat."

Ken held his hand. "Won't be long till we're out of here."

"What's wrong with you?" Davis asked pressing his hands into his hair and banging his head on the table as others drank and sang their heart out.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Ken pulled his chair against the wall. "You're just going crazy."

Ken's voice as soothing as it was, could not shake the feeling of dread and regret that weighed him down. On the outside he seemed fine, with his bottle of beer and cheerful tone, but so did everyone else.

Smiling rainbows on the outside, falling apart on the inside.

Davis is quickly overwhelmed by conversations around him. He hated life on the island. He'd go as far as saying he'd welcome death, but there's someone he has to live for. He wanted to make things right for Ken, to make up for the times he failed to save his friends. The heavy burden crippled him.

"Well, well, Ashton, you really do like the flat chested girls?"

"What the hell Monika?"

"Don't be so flustered. Nothing wrong with that."

"Umm Monika…Ashton likes me for me, not for my body."

"Yes, that's right."

"Oh my god, you too are blushing. You two are so cute."

"Just try not to kill us," Ashton hissed. "Honestly, our intestines will not look good on you."

"I don't want to kill you." Listening to Monika's conversation with Ashton and Isabella made Davis shiver. Even though her tone was sincere and sweet, he knew there was something sinister inside it. "I ship the hell out of you."

Davis steered his head to the other side, hearing Victor's muffled voice.

"Yuri…if something happens to me, I just want you to know that I love you very much."

"I love you too."

Davis steered his head again as his bottle shattered on the floor. "I don't know how long I can stay on this island."

"Hopefully not longer. We might be out by tomorrow. They reckon there's only 100 left."

"If we get out alive that is." Davis took a deep breath as his hands shivered under the desk. "Seeing all those bodies, moments of silence every morning. This whole regime and RHF Corp trying to make you feel bad about destroying robots, when defeating them is the only way to get off the island."

"RHF are a complete mystery to me," Ken said. "Their heart is in the right place but a lot of their actions make no sense."

"Do you want to know what the worse thing is?"

Ken took heavy pause. "Davis, there's so much wrong with this show and this island. It's hard to pick what's worse."

"I know what it is. It's losing all your friends one by one. I love you Ken, I don't want to lose you."

Ken blushed from the abruptness. "I love you too…"

"I miss them!" Davis sobbed. He wondered if the spirits of Naruto, Hinata, Ash and May were angry at him. "I want them to come back!"

Davis tried to remember the good times as the tears burned his cheeks. Though negative thoughts became too powerful. He was worried about his cousin when he saw his face in the other side of the room the day they woke up on the island. He knew Ash was sensitive and the press were giving him a hard time.

He wanted to protect his cousin – and he couldn't. He died without him knowing. As for his friend, May. Davis remembered helping Susan bring her to the chair. If he'd had known she would put her in the electric chair, he wouldn't have let it happen.

And of course, Naruto wasn't capable of murder. He was one of the most powerful ninjas in the world and admired and respected by all who knew him.

Hinata was his perfect wife – kind, patient and was always out there. Even after Naruto's death she never stopped smiling or caring for the others. It made Hinata's sacrifice in the lab even more heart-breaking for him.

Yuri and Victor joined Davis and Ken and took part in a group hug.

"You're not alone," Victor whispered. "I know we've lost many people, but there's still a lot of us that are still alive. We can do it."

"We can still keep in touch when we leave this island," Yuri suggested. His glasses bashed against their faces. "We'll make history!"

Silence was summoned by the sound of slow clapping. A man with a face, green hair and a smeared grin arrived into the room. Everyone knew who it was, yet was too scared to speak. All except for First Lady Harley Quinn.

"PUDDIN' YOU TOOK YOUR SWEET TIME DIDN'T YA?"

"I've been watching you all carefully. And I must say, I've been entertained. But I think if there's one thing that's lacking this year it's…laughter." President Joker laughed, brushing dust off his coat. "I want you all to relax, help yourself to drinks and enjoy the chaos while you can. Cause remember, when you go back to civilisation, things will change. You might get treated like a leper. But don't worry, none of you are monsters… some of you are just ahead of the curb."

"PUDDIN' HOW ABOUT A DANCE?" Harley couldn't keep her hands off him.

"OF COURSE!"

* * *

Light, Monika, Sayori and Misa had formed a gang of their own. It was clear by Light's bitch-resting face, Monika's previous antics and Misa's bragging that they had no interest in expanding the team. There were no problems with Sayori, she was most likely just following the orders of Monika.

As much as some drank to unwind, both the sober and drunk contestants knew it was wise to take extreme caution.

They had every right to be.

Monika, Misa and Light started firing their guns as if they were part of the military. At first, they aimed for the robots trying to make their way to the beach. Once they were all down, they lowered their arms to everyone else.

Only Monika had bullets left in her gun until they pierced through Victor's stomach.

Sayori hesitated as she watched the others escape. She wasn't blessed with a gun like the others in her team. She grabbed her grenade from her pocket and aimed for Davis and Ken. She felt bad for it, but she had to aim it at somebody. She didn't want the others to think she was a traitor.

Davis tripped over Yuri's feet. Yuri caught the grenade like a bouquet of flowers. Admiring the pattern before it slipped out of his fingers and onto his shoes. It detonated by his feet, sending him flying on top of Victor. He left his charred feet behind. The pain be heard and seen.

"Victor! Yuri!" Davis tried to run to them. Naomi followed through and went on ahead of him.

Ken chased him and pulled him away. "We have to run, Davis. It's a trap. There's nothing we can do for them." He raised his voice. "NAOMI! COME BACK!"

Naomi took no notice. She reached Victor and Yuri and separated them, so Victor could breathe. Just as she was about to deliver first aid, Monika and Misa seized her.

"I'll take care of this one." Monika pinned Naomi to the ground. "You can get the others Misa."

Armin and Mikasa followed Yuri's howling. The burned remains of his feet drowned in blood where the grass was no longer green.

"Yuri!" Mikasa cried and picked him up. "We're going to take you back. Susan's a nurse. She might be able to do something."

"Oh really?" Misa interfered, pinned Armin to the ground and stole his sword. With the help of duct tape, she was able to immobilize Armin. Whatever was left of the tape was used stick Armin on a tree. "Wow! Claude was lucky with all this tape."

"Misa!" Mikasa lifted her am as the sword in Misa's hand rested on the edge of Armin's throat. "Please, let him go."

Misa shook her head. "No, this is just too much fun."

Mikasa looked at the blade, gasping for air and desperate for any sort of help. "Look Misa, I don't want to kill you. So, let's go back, help these two, release Armin and destroy the other robots together."

Misa grinned like she heard a dirty joke.

Misa stripped to her black underwear. "Look, don't act like an old lady. I'm doing this in the name of justice."

Mikasa's hands trembled. "How."

Armin chewed the duct tape from his mouth and spat it out. "Mikasa…run! Get out of here."

Mikasa stamped her feet. "No. I'm not leaving anyone behind – especially you… not like this."

He leaned his head forward. "Do it! I'll be fine. I'll find a way to outsmart her."

Misa scowled. "You can shut you up little brat." She laughed. "It's a shame I'm out of bullets. Light has Kyle's sword." She patted Armin's head. "Thank you for this."

"GIVE IT BACK!" Mikasa drew her sword out.

Misa shrugged her shoulders. "Here's the deal, Mikasa. We'll have a fight and if you refuse, I will kill everyone here."

Mikasa frowned as their swords collided. "You leave me no choice."

This would be a duel that could only end in slaughter, with the blades pushed together like a tug of war.

"You're going to die!" Misa howled.

Panting, Mikasa pleased with her, still hoping for peace in her heart. "Please think about this, the more survivors we have, the easier it will be to finish the game."

Misa elbowed her and aimed for her stomach. Mikasa dodged it with little effort. "Light is a god. He can do anything."

Mikasa hauled herself up, defending herself against ever attack. "We're all humans pitted against this foolish regime."

Misa slapped her hand around her heart. "You wouldn't understand. Light and I would do amazing things with the money. We deserve it more than anyone."

Mikasa kicked the sword out of her opponent's hand. "Look! We need to work together. We can still split the money."

"NO!" Misa returned to her sword. "I WANT IT ALL!"

She had tried her patient. "Fine. Have it your way, but I won't hold back."

"I don't expect you to." Misa had her with her tongue out of her mouth for a few seconds before the brawl continued. "You can't win against a goddess like me."

Misa had no idea. "Misa…I've killed things bigger and stronger than you and anything else from this island."

Mikasa's blade slashed the straps of Misa's bra. Red marks where the material had been digging into her was visible. Red raw and painful. She took it off. "Size doesn't always matter. Light and I are heroes."

"Then why are you trying to kill us?"

"Young ones like you are immature and ignorant. You guys have no idea how the real-world works."

Mikasa had never been so insulted in all her life.

"FOOL! WE'RE THE SAME AGE YOU HYPOCRITE!"

Misa giggled in a seductive tone fitting a glamour show. "I'm mentally older, more mature – men like that in a woman."

"I really couldn't give a damn."

Misa's pretty face turned sour. Each verbal spat was met with ferocious clanging. "You clearly don't know anything about love or friendship." Despite the fact that the two women were trying to kill each other, Misa enjoyed chatting to her. She wanted her to know that she had the upper hand. "You're just an ugly little spinster."

Misa's failed attempts to slice Mikasa in half brought her rival onto the floor. Her words hurt more than her combat.

"Don't listen to her!" Armin's voice echoed in her eardrums. "Misa's talking shit! She's trying to lower your guard down."

Mikasa's head landed on a rock. For a second her dizziness took over. A second was all that was needed to end her life. Fatigue consumed her until she saw Mika's deranged face greet her from above. The angelic charm on her face was gone, vanished, replaced with her true colours.

Despite her opponent's new advantage, Mikasa smiled. "Before you kill me, I just want to say one last thing."

"What is it?"

"Light used you."

Silence.

She won.

She knew she did.

She was Misaka Ackerman – an exceptional solider in a male-dominated field. A true survivor in a dog-eat-dog world. All the friends she made over the years and on the island had an important place in her heart. She was respected. She was admired.

She beheaded Misa with a single stroke with her sword. Stands of blonde hair and blood hit her face. "Misa…there's a big difference between love and obsession."

Misa dead  
Misaka & Armin – 100 points

* * *

Light was nowhere to be found. His reaction to Misa's death would for the time being, remain a mystery. Monika couldn't care less, she was too busy teasing Naomi in the most devilish way possible. The duct tape that was once assigned to Claude was wrapped round Naomi like a cocoon. Covered from her mouth to her toes.

Climbing the hill, dragging Naomi's wiggling body. She grinned at the sight of a humble tree. A tree that has stood on the island longer than anything else living on the island. "This will be a nice place." She slammed Naomi against the tree and more tape around the stump of the tree with Naomi on it.

Cradling Naomi's hair, she kissed her cheek. "There's no need to be scared, princess. You'll feel so much better after this." With the skype in her hand, she removed the tape between her waist and knees. Naomi's upper legs had freedom, but not enough to shake the terror.

Monika helped herself underneath Naomi's skirt. She couldn't help but think how beautiful Naomi looked all vulnerable with little hope of getting out. She saw Seiko running up the hill. A part of Monika told her she should be scared.

Instead, she laughed.

"Get off her!" Seiko was taking no prisoners. "Monika! I fucking swear to God, if you hurt Naomi…I will slice the shit out of you."

Monika rolled over on the grass, laughing her head off. Jumping back up, she looked down on Seiko as Naomi closed her eyes. "You know Seiko, you're pretty sexy when you get angry."

Seiko stomped her feet. "Quit fooling around. I mean it! YOU WILL release Naomi NOW!"

Monika twerked, rubbing herself all over Naomi's trapped body. Naomi screamed as much as the duct tape would allow her to. Seiko wanted to move and slash the bitch down, but instead she froze. Panicking that she could hurt Naomi in the process.

When Monika slapped Naomi, Seiko felt the pain too. Monika smiled, pulling Naomi's knickers down. "Look how wet she is!" She dipped her fingers inside and had a taste. "Can't you see she's loving it?"

Seiko's rage, terror, and lust all rolled into one strong urge to kill. Something inside her shattered. It could be her sanity, but Seiko didn't care about that. She was not going to let some bitch play with Naomi like a battered love doll. "MONIKA! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" She whipped out her sword. THIS IS THE END."

Monika had no chance of escape until Sayori pushed Monika down the hill. The blade impaled her chest. Gasping, Seiko pulled the sword out as Sayori fell into Monika's arms with a smile on her face. Seiko saw this as her chance to escape as she stripped Naomi of all the duct tape.

"SEIKO!" They squeezed each other for a few seconds. Naomi's fingers dangled onto Seiko's hands. "Let's get from her."

Monika watched them escape. She couldn't bring herself to move. Sayori dying right in front of her eyes immobilized her. Letting out a terrifying scream as tears splashed Sayori's cheek. "WHY?"

"Because…I…l-love you…"

"NO! SAYORI! I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Only…if it was…for you."

"I PROMISED I WOULD PROTECT YOU. NO, YOU CAN'T DIE IN FRONT OF ME. WE WERE SO CLOSE TO WINNING."

"I'll…w-wait f-for you… Moni-"

Sayori never got to finish her sentence. Her entire body was limp and cold, except for her smile that remained warm and radiant. Her suffering was over.

For Monika, the torture had just began. After a few more tantrums loud enough to shake the wildlife off their habitat, Monika pulled Sayori's heart out. With her partner's retired heart in her hand, she stood up and screamed as if she had an audience.

Light was watching from the distance, cradling Misa's head. Light's cracked. Monika wasn't scared of many things, but Light's distorted laughter and zombie footsteps scared her. He formed a bond with his machine gun, but it was always ran out of bullets. Monika didn't know where she and Light could find bullets from.

"Did you kill Misa?" Monika scowled with her arms folded. He threw the head in Monika's arms like a bride's bouquet. She threw it back at him. "I don't want her head."

"Heh? Why not? You had no problems wearing some guy's intestines."

"It's me and you know, my love."

"I'm nobody's love."

"Wow! I can see how much Misa meant to you." Monika looked at the bleeding heart in her hand. "I cared about you. I WILL AVENGE YOU SAYORI! I WILL WIN IN YOUR MEMORY…even if I have to do it alone."

Sayori dead

Naomi & Seiko 100 points


	8. Day Seven: Redemption That Came Too Late

**DAY SEVEN**

* * *

 _Sixth Scoreboard_

 **Message from RHF Corp.**

Hideki Motosuwa here from the Robots Have Feelings Corporation. We interrupt this program to give you some important news. I believe its time for me to come clean. There have been rumours circulating about my involvement in this year's season of Game of Mass Destruction.

I cannot ignore these rumours anymore. Yes. It is true. I did nominate those people. Why did we do this? The brave members of the public and avid supporters of our work agreed with the nominations. Unlike some of the others who were unaware of their nominations.

I wanted them to see if there was an ethical way to deactivate the robots, without the need for extreme violence.

Our mission was a success at the cost of many lives. We are sorry. We should have been upfront about this from the very beginning.

Our deepest sympathy goes to the friends and family of Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Sakura and Syaoran Li. We wish that Victor and Yuri have a speedy recovery. I admit I was wrong to take advantage of the trust that so many of you have with us. From this day forward, there will be no more secrets.

And onto some good news. Following our vigorous campaigns and protects, referendums will be held all over Europe and Asia about banning the game. Don't forget to vote yes.

Don't forget, their sacrifices were not in vain. We will end this show, and peace will reign.

* * *

Harley Quinn changed the channel. It was pure coincidence that their arch nemesis had decided to broadcast a live message during the live scoreboard announcement. "Shut your face, Dickhead." She went back to watching her beloved babies on the island. Susan Ashworth could work miracles. Yuri and Victor were still alive. "What sort of witchcraft is this?" the First Lady squealed. At this point, Yuri and Victor should have bled themselves to death by now. She could tell that Mitzi and Susan were great fans of theirs, with the way Mitzi wrapped the remaining part of his ankle with her jumper. It wasn't the most hygienic of things, but they had used what little bandage there was on Victor.

Harley and President Joker were already live on air. The Joker laughed at his own jokes and the crew joined in. President Joker read tweets out with an erratic tone. "What the hell did I just watch?" The Joker clicked his fingers as the camera zoomed into his eyes. "My friend, you've just watched history in the making. And here's another tweet: It's so nice to see President Joker."

"So many people were sad about Sayori and Misa's death," Harley announced as she saw the tweets from heartbroken teens and men all over the world.

President Joker nodded. "I know, but the show must go on. And living is winning. You better get onto that balcony, it's time to do the scores."

Harley Quinn curtsied. Anything for her perfect psychotic little pudding. "GOOD MORNING MY LITTLE PUSSYCATS!" She bellowed into the microphone, hoping to wake up anyone who was asleep. "You know when Harley's talking, you better wake up and pay attention."

"And whatever upsets my First Lady, also upsets me. And when I'm upset people die!"

"Let's have a moment of silence for Misa Amane and Sayori Aimoto. Sayori valiantly sacrificed her life and Misa put up a good fight against Mikasa, but it was the titan slayer that was destined to win."

"That includes you there on the sofa munching on your salty crisps and sugary soda."

Chopin's funeral march song had been played daily in the morning announcement. Each time it played, it hit Harley harder. Sayori was like many of the others who had fallen before her, precious and sweet. Someone she would have liked to hang out with and had cookies and ice cream together. Misa's death hit harder than any of the others so far. She had an energy that reminded her so much of her early self. Looking at Misa and Light made Harley think of herself and President Joker prior to his presidential days.

It was such a damn shame. Sure Light was strong and people had faith he could survive, but as far as Harley was concerned, without Misa, he was useless. And that was something she could not bring herself to say in public.

"Thank you," Harley Quinn said, meaning every word. "I shall now announce the scores so far following last night. We'll start with Ken and Davis. So far you guys have destroyed 155 robots, killed Hinata and last night you had a beautiful confession, but chose not to have sex. A shame, your fans would really enjoy it. Your total score is 5753.26 points. Keep up the good work.

Hannah & Marianne, you've also been very hard. We love your antics and the way you've played your part in the game has been magnificent. Like a love story brought to life. Anyway, you've destroyed 122 robots, made love ten times and no kills. Your total score is 5528.26 points. Well done.

Yuri & Victor, the epic skating couple born to make history. We're glad to have you hanging on. We're also pleased that you've seen RHF Corp for their true colours. You've destroyed 50 robots, shagged 12 times and you're catching up with your peers with a decent score of 3678.26.

Susan & Mitzi, you two just keep on amazing us. We love your survival instincts as well as your maternal side. You've destroyed 190 robots, had sex six times and killed Shuichi and May. Your total score so far is 7478.26

Naomi & Seiko, you've gotten rid of 94 robots, had sex 17 times and the world loves you for it and you killed Sayori last night. People do hate you for it, but as far as we're concerned, you've made up for it. Your score so far is 5353.26 which is a brilliant score.

Misaka & Armin, you've done an amazing job of slaughtering 180 robots and the final fight between Mikasa and Misa was intense. It's singlehandedly the best fight we've ever had on the Game. Your total score is 6418.26. And that is amazing!"

Mei & Yuzu, well you've always been a firm favourite with the audience at home. You've destroyed 88 robots, had sex 35 times and killed three people and you're total score is 6543.26. You keep on doing what you girls have always been epic at doing.

Ashton & Isabella, our beloved wildcard couple. 168 destroyed, 5 intense sex sessions and 7 kills. Your total score is 8299.26. You would have been in the league if it wasn't for the fact that Monika and Light decided to pair up after the deaths of their respective partners.

Because Light & Monika have chosen to pair up after their partners have died your scores have been merged together. 401 robots destroyed, sex 225 times and 7 kills make your score a mouth dropping 14653.26 points.

ONLY 92 ROBOTS TO GO GUYS! SO GO OUT AND HUNT! Somebody's gotta win that 2 billion dollars. And we'd like to thank you all for coming to the party. Yesterday's bonus points were 10 points for drinking, and since you all did that, everyone got a bonus ten points. I know it's not much, but every little helps. I'm now going to pass you on to our amazing President Joker."

"Remember what I said. More laughter makes the world a nicer place. And whatever doesn't kill you will simply make you…stranger."

The President and First Lady of the United States of America waved goodbye to the cameras and said farewell followed by deranged laughter.

* * *

 _Day Seven_

Breakfast was a quiet occasion. Little conversations started and stopped and those that carried on were just mere whispers. Those that had seen Sayori and Misa's bodies being carried by the military saw the difference between both corpses. Sayori appeared peaceful with her curved body and eyes shut. The soldiers had to stop every few seconds to pick up Misa's head.

Looking away from the military, Mitzi looked at Susan who had given everyone a piece of paper with some diagrams. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Easy, half of us will protect Seiko, and the other half will focus on destroying the last few robots."

Seiko folded her arms. "What am I, some damsel in distress?"

"You did kill Sayori – her precious friend."

"Mikasa killed Misa, why doesn't she need protecting?"

"Mikasa has more experience in fighting," Susan explained. She couldn't just say that Seiko wasn't prepared for Monika. Should Light chose to avenge Misa, Mikasa and Armin had the power to defend themselves.

Seiko didn't.

"Well I'm offended," Seiko grumbled. "After everything we've all been through together."

Mei stood up and marched towards Seiko with Yuzu following her. "Seiko, just listen to her. She's not doing this to take the piss out of you. She's doing this to help you, to help us. You've seen how deadly she can be. Her and Light together could be ghastly."

Seiko sighed. "I guess you're right. Sorry for snapping at everyone."

"Are you sure splitting us up is a good idea?" Marianne asked Susan. "It's going to be

"How are Yuri and Victor getting along?" Davis asked. He remembered the support the skaters gave him last night. Davis will never forget either. He was surprised that nobody had asked how they were. Susan had said that they were not ready for visitors, and that they wanted some time alone. Still, a part of Davis wanted to see them, to say thank you for being there for him.

"They're stable," Susan announced going pale. "As stable as can be expected. Victor's tired and Yuri's asleep at the moment." Changing the subject, she pointed at her diagram. "Just follow my orders, and we can all get out of here alive. We'll keep the pairs we've been assigned to. Don't swap with anyone and keep it all in your pants."

On the right-hand side of the paper, there was a cloud with the names, Hannah, Marianne, Yuzu, Mei and Naomi. Below the cloud was a chibi drawing of Seiko with the words protect Seiko written next to it.

On the left, another cloud with the names Ken, Davis, Mikasa, Armin, Susan and Mitzi's names on it. Below that cloud, there was a broken robot with the words destroy the robots in explosive font.

"I know this plan will work," Susan announced with confidence. "Any questions?"

"What about us?" Isabella asked Susan. "You haven't assigned Ashton and I to do anything."

Susan shrugged her shoulders. "Just make sure Ashton stays away from the kitchen."

"That sounds fine with me."

"Where will you take me?" Seiko asked Susan.

"That's gonna be the tricky part. Nowhere on this island is truly safe. But if Monika and Light see us slaying the robots, fingers crossed, they will come to us first."

"The basement was quite safe wasn't it?" Hannah suggested. "We didn't get into much trouble when we buried my husband."

"I'm not going to that stinky basement again!" Seiko shrieked.

"What about the fields of daffodils then?"

"That sounds better."

"You lot better get going." Susan nodded at Seiko's group, before turning over to her group. "You guys can go ahead. I've to give Victor and Yuri some meds."

"Hey don't you want us to keep an eye on him for you?" Isabella suggested.

Susan shook her head. "It's okay. I'll be fine here on my own. I'll catch up with you all soon. We'll all meet back here at 2pm."

"We'll go along and destroy some robots then," Isabella said taking Ashton's hand. "At least it will keep Ash away from the kitchen."

Within a few minutes, Susan was alone. She went to check the skaters to see if they were as stable as she told the group. She opened the door. The stench pushed her back like a ferocious wind. Those with weak stomachs would gag.

Not Susan, she's seen a lot worse in her younger days, but seeing the two men, in love and on the verge of death hit her hard. Yuri was awake, biting his lip trying his hardest not to scream. Tossing side to side as he started rambling.

"Sorry," Susan said to Yuri, checking his pulse. "I don't understand what you're saying."

"Pork cutlets!"

Victor laughed, trying his best to reach out for Yuri, but his arms gave way. Susan lifted him up and merged the hospital beds together. Victor was getting weaker by the second and the loss of colour showed signs that he might never come home.

"Oh Yuri…" Life seemed to return to Victor the moment His hands touched Yuri's cheek. The pause between each breath he took. "Thank you for the wonderful years we've had together. I wish I could skate with you one last time."

"So this is really it. We're going to die together."

Susan lowered her head and pressed her fingers against the gun in her pocket. Could she really do it? "Yuri, I think you can pull through this. Just until all the robots are gone, and then they can transfer you a proper hospital. You won't be able to walk or skate straight away. For a while, you might have to be in a wheelchair."

"What about Victor?"

"I've done what I can, but I don't think I can save both of you." She placed her hands in her pocket. "You two are so much in love. I don't think one of you can live without the other."

"Spare him!" Both men say in unison. The way both of them were willing to give up Susan's care in hope that the other would survive caused Susan to cry.

She had failed, and she was ashamed of it. The world could see her tears, her depression, her anxieties, emotions that were private to her. "I'd never let my animals suffer like this."

"You need to live for me, Yuri."

"No Victor. My feet are gone. I'll never be able to skate again. My life would be worthless without you."

"You'll always be my pork cutlet. You'll be fine without me."

"You've got to live Victor! A beautiful and sexy guy like you won't stay single for long."

"I want no one else."

"The pain…it's just too much."

"This…" Susan pulls out her gun, lowering her head with regret. "I had a neighbour called Adam. The only thing that worked is his eye, and his brain…rotten inside. He murdered people with words on the internet. Now bedbound in a stinking nursing home. They've kept him alive all this time, even though he wishes for death every day."

Both men ceased to move as they saw Susan wave her gun about. She didn't want to do it, but the men did nothing to resist. "It could be you one of you two in his position. It could be me one day. But that Eye of Adam is parasite; you two are not."

Susan raised her gun and aimed for Victor's temple. "I may be evil for suggesting this, but I could kill both of you. That way, you two can always be together."

Victor gave Susan a slow nod. "To be fair, you never said you were a good person either."

"So what will it be boys. Are we going the quick route or the slow route?"

"Make it quick!" Yuri sobbed.

"We'll be okay!"

"I wish there was another way."

"I know sweetheart."

She closed her eyes, shooting Victor first. Yuri screams buzzed through her eyes. Losing Victor hurt Yuri more than losing his feet. When Susan pulled the trigger again, the screaming stop.

"What a mess," Susan hissed to herself. Trails of blood travelled through their arms and met together through Yuri and Victor's interlaced fingers. "Sorry guys, I couldn't leave you to suffer."

Unknown to Susan, there was people lurking around. "We need to split up as well," Monika whispered to Light as they spied on Susan from the rooftop. "This bitch keeps stealing my kills."

"Why not kill Susan now?" Light asked.

"We can't. She's made a trap, and we might fall in it. Light, you go and chase those robot slayers and I'll go and find Seiko."

"Why don't we stick together?" Light suggested. "We can't die on each other now."

"Because they've split up into groups, so we should too if we plan to eventually kill them all. The more coverage we have the better."

Yuri & Victor dead  
Susan & Mitzi – 100 points

* * *

Two creaking robots appeared before Seiko's group. Yuzu battered them with a bat. A part of Hannah wanted to go back and check on Yuri and Victor. She panted thinking them. They had lost a lot of blood and she felt guilty for running instead of going over to help them. She Squeezed Marianne's hand as they walked deeper into the fields.

"Hannah?" Marianne pulled her forward. "Where are you going? This is the right way."

"What about Yuri and Victor?" Hannah pushed herself away from the girls, to try to run back to them. What if Susan wanted help? What if one was dead and the other was cold and alone.

"They'll be fine." Mei grabbed Hannah's other hand and dragged her forward. "We need to head somewhere safe. I know we said the fields, but where about?"

"Here will do," Seiko said.

Marianne shook her head. "We can't just stay here out in the open. We're more vulnerable that way."

"I know Susan said I needed protecting, but we should all look out for each other."

"And how are going to do that sitting around in a field of flowers?"

Seiko shrugged her shoulders and looked at Naomi as she began to speak. "We'll find a way. We always do."

Marianne raised the crossbow at the level of her face and aimed for one of the many robots charging towards them. "There's more coming towards us."

"Remember to aim for the neck!" Yuzu raised her voice and got swung her bat in the air. Mei got her dagger out again. The robots as menacing as they appeared, where harmless. It was easy to forget with the way their engines cried with ever creaking footsteps.

The arrow hit the robot's neck as it fell to the ground. More robots tripped over but were able to get back up and run again.

"This is it," Yuzu said. "This has got to be all of them."

None of the women counted, but they estimated that there was somewhere between eighty and ninety all crowding around them. "Let's get them!" Marianne cried out. "I really want to go home and have some rest."

Hannah held back her tears. "I hope Victor and Yuri are okay."

"Hey! Is that Ashton and Isabella running up that hill?"

Naomi sighed with happiness as she pointed to the hill. "Look, the rest of them are coming."

"Are we ready?"

"Here we go!"

While they were waiting for the other group to join the combat, the ladies started swinging for the robots with both the weapons they were assigned to and the ones that Susan made for them. Then Monika appeared before them and charged towards Seiko.

Mei, Yuzu, Naomi and Marianne fought against Monika. The four women did their best to unarm Monika, but she defended herself greatly. Marianne looked around? "Where's Hannah?"

"Shit! I bet she's gone to see Yuri and Victor!" Seiko screamed.

"We better go back to her."

Monika vanished as quickly then she appeared. They returned to the hospital wing as they beat up some robots along the way.

"What if Monika's trying to distract us whilst light comes in and tries to kill us?" Marianne squealed, shaking as she ran. "OH HANNAH PLEASE BE SAFE? I CAN'T LET YOU DO SOMETHINGSTUPID!"

"Hello ladies!" Light roared in the middle of the field. He waving his sword about. "Time to die my little poppets."

"Piss off!" Marianne kicked him in the shin as she ran off. Mitzi and Susan followed Marianne and ordered the rest to go up and help Misaka, Armin, Davis and Ken. Just as the ladies charged up to help fight against the robots, Davis and Ken came charging down following Susan and Mitzi.

Nobody seemed to know what they were doing. Light and Monika were waving their swords at people randomly. Blinded by revenge, their only victims that day where the tree stomps and patches of grass.

For the other pairs, it gave them an opportunity to nab some points. The battlefield was a masquerade. The wind was orchestra and the creatures were the choir. As owls leaned towards the edge of the tree branches, confused yet intrigued by the madness.

Yuzu & Mei – 50 points  
Seiko & Naomi – 150 points  
Hannah & Marianne – 200 points  
Davis & Ken – 225 points  
Susan & Mitzi – 250 points  
Ashton & Isabella – 275 points  
Misaka & Armin – 300 points

* * *

Hannah swung the doors open to the hospital wing. "Victor! Yuri!" She called, following the foul stench to the hospital beds. "Sorry, I'm not looking my best, I just came to see if you're…"

Her breathe was stolen. Covering her mouth made her lose her balance. She couldn't bring herself finish her sentence. she slipped onto the floor and landed on her side. Soon, she found her lavender dress stained with blood.

Yuri and Victor were dead. That was a bitter pill to swallow. Hannah admired them both for their talents and thought that they were few of the most genuine kind people she had ever come across. She wished she had the chance to speak to them more.

Now it was too late.

The bullet wounds were fresh. Light and Monika had none in their guns, she knew that for sure. Which meant only one thing. She buried her head in her hands as her gold hair swayed around her face. She thought she could trust Susan.

"Susan…why? They could have lived."

The questions began to flood Hannah's mind. Why would Susan kill them after working so hard to save them? Was she next? "Susan…" Hannah muttered, gripping her fists. "You traitor!" Hannah turned around and found the home-made scythe under Victor's bed. "Well this dress is already ruined anyway. She went under the bed to retrieve it, feeling the weight of the frying pan in her rug sack.

She had no desire to kill, but she wanted Susan to explain her reasons. Just because she had the appearance of a barbie doll with a big bust, doesn't mean she lacked brains. She was sure that people underestimated her in both the show and in real life.

The cameras and drones didn't faze her, she was used to the world watching her. She hated the person she had become.

"Take me home," she whispered to herself. Lost in her own mind, she wasn't sure where home was. She owned several properties throughout the world, and her children were at their godparent's town. Home could be the island. Home could be in her husband's arms in the afterlife, or Marianne's.

Cold and cornered, she turned to see her path blocked by Monika. Hannah knew she would die alone but loved. She could imagine the likes of Seiko, Isabella or Yuzu being scared of Monika, but Hannah felt relaxed. She didn't know why her head wasn't stinging anymore. The temptation to scream and fight for life had vanished.

Hannah's only wish at that moment was that if Monika wished to kill her that it was to be painless and quick. Luke was waiting for her.

"Hello Hannah." Monika curtsied and tiptoed to the middle of the room. "Forgive me, for I have but two faces."

"One for the world and one for God?"

Monika nodded. "That's right." Crouching down to Hannah's level, she smiled and patted her hair. "I cannot get over how beautiful you are. How could your husband ever cheat on you. We both have a lot in common – we've both lost somebody we loved."

"You don't seen very upset."

"I cannot cry cause the shoulder cries more. I cannot cry. I…"

"A whore for the cold world?"

Monika grinned. "You know Nightwish?"

Hannah nodded. She couldn't believe that she was having a chilled conversation with a serial killer with two dripping bodies in the room. "I saw them in Wembley with my friend Zachary."

"It's great to talk to a real Nightwish fan. All the ones I know either like just the one era and shit on the others."

"Well they're not my sort of music normally, but I do like the lyrics."

"I agree. The lyrics are beautiful. Now I know what you're thinking. Isn't this weird, that we're having such a friendly conversation with two dead bodies by us. I swear it wasn't me."

"I know it wasn't you, but you played your part."

"I had my reasons."

"Really? Then why did you kill those innocent people?"

"Innocent? Oh you have no idea. Alois was gonna rape and kill my precious Sayori. His butler Claude was a gentleman, but he did not stop his master. In my eyes – he's just as bad. They both deserved it. Yuki begged for death. He wanted to be with Shuichi. I offered him a good time and he refused. I was doing him a favour. As for Téa, she simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. I wanted a cause a scene. Needed to isolate Naruto. He was so hard to kill. Took me a few attempts."

"Why were so obsessed with killing Naruto?"

"Because he's overpowered. None of us stood a chance if he lived. He had power in his little finger then all of us put together. I had to wait for the drugs to kick in. Now he's dead, I weakened his wife's power and we all had a chance. And I didn't mean to knock May out in the orgy, I just did it for the lols."

"Trying to kill us all will be your downfall."

Monika laughed. "How about I make a deal with you?"

"What's that?"

"Say if we do it now, I'll spare your life."

"Do what?"

"You know what I mean."

"No thank you."

"What a shame. Goodnight fellow Nightwish fan. Sweet dreams."

Monika stabbed Hannah's wrist with a syringe. Whatever was inside, quickly penetrated around Hannah's body as the needle went deeper into her veins. The room went black and silent.

Hannah dead?

* * *

"I wonder," Ashton said as he leaned on Isabella's shoulder. A simple rest made all the difference even if it was just for ten seconds. "Has anyone stopped to think that Susan could be talking crap?"

"If she was, would we still be alive?" Isabella shrieked.

Ashton had no time to respond.

Light charged towards Ashton and Isabella. Isabella retaliated by hitting Light with the taser. Light's blade slashed Ashton's waistcoat and Isabella's top. Ashton knelt on the floor, clinging onto his wrist in agony.

"ASH!" Isabella screamed, trying to pick him up from the floor. "Are you okay?"

Ashton nodded and glared at Light. "So you're going to play it that way huh? COME ON THEN LIGHT YAGAMI YA CUNT!"

"I should have written down on my list ages ago." Light marched towards Ashton like a drunk man crawling to the bar. His arms swayed as the sword scratched against the floor. "I AM A GOD!"

Marianne hovered above the couple with her crossbow. "YE A FUCKING BLEEDIN' THICK DRY SHITE LICKARSE BOLLIX WAGON EEJIT!" She deliberately aimed the crossbow, so the spear would pierce his groin – and she succeeded.

Isabella remembered that she had Ashton's beloved Ophelia. She took it out her pocket, held it with both hands. With the pistol shaking in her hands she fired at Light's chest before he had the chance to get up.

Isabella panted as she sat by Ashton. "I think he's dead."

"Thank every bloody saint in the world." Marianne looked up to the sky. "God, next time I go to confession. I'm going to be there for a long time."

"Confession is the last of your worries," Ashton hissed. "What about Hannah?"

Light dead  
Isabella & Ashton – 100 points

* * *

Skipping along the corridors, thoughts of torturing Seiko invaded Monika's mind. She wanted her to pay for what she did to Sayori – her precious Sayori. She loved her to bits, even though Monika admitted that she wasn't always kind to her, Sayori had a special place in her heart.  
Monika failing to kill Seiko as she and Naomi get away.

As for Seiko, that brunette bitch with the angelic face and perverted fingers. Monika wanted her – and she wanted her dead. An eye for an eye.

She didn't know what she did to Hannah. Monika knew the drug in her syringe was powerful enough to induce comas. It was how she injected her victims and ensured there was no struggle. When they find Hannah's body, they'll assume it's her blood.

"Where's Light?" Monika asked herself, kicking down every door the found. "I know I said to split up, but I need to make sure you're at least alive."

She heard screams coming from the hospital room. Marianne wailing out Hannah's name like a heartbroken siren. It was beautiful to listen. "Monika grinned. "Keep crying. I want to drink everyone's tears as I kill you all."

That was her plan – but she wanted to get rid of Seiko first. She saw the shadows of Seiko and Naomi from the edge of the corridor, but four robots blocked her path. She whipped her sword out.

"Out of the way, please."

Monika never forget her manners, even when she was killing things. Of course the robots didn't listen – they had no ears. "You're wrong, President Motosuwa, robots don't have feelings. They won't even know they're dead."

A swift swipe took all four of them down. It's a remarkable sword. She thought Light and Misa did a great job killing Stam and Kyle in day one before they became a threat to her game plan. Leaping over the metallic mess, she chased the shadows until she found Naomi and Seiko running for their lives.

"How sweet," Monika sighed. She was able to keep them in her sight. "You two look so cute holding your swords in one hand and holding each other's with your other. You're in perfect harmony. I think it's about time you had some DISCORD IN YOUR LIFE!"

Naomi pushed Seiko towards the wall as they missed the blade by just an inch. Monika wasn't giving up. She waved her sword at them again only to be blocked by Seiko. With a smile on her face, Seiko hissed at Monika, "Leave us alone, you stupid old hag."

Monika wasn't expecting a fierce kick between her legs. Her bottom clashed on the ground as pain pierced her body from her thighs to her spine. "Damn you Seiko Shinohara," Monika hissed. "First you kill Sayori, then you call me a hag and now this."

"YES!" Seiko screamed back with Naomi pulling her away. "YOU DESERVE IT! IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A SICKO, SAYORI WOULD STILL BE ALIVE. IF YOU HADN'T HAVE TRIED TO HAVE TOUCHED NAOMI, SAYORI WOULD STILL BE ALIVE."

"SEIKO!" Monika screamed the roof down with her sword in the air. "I'M GOING TO SET YOUR PUSSY ON FIRE!"

Seiko chuckled with her thumbs up. "Keep dreaming, Monika – I'll pee it out."

"Seiko!" Naomi gasped, tripping over a rock. "Don't encourage her. She's crazy."

"I'm not afraid of her anymore. She's outnumbered. Light's dead – she's on her own now."

"Seiko!" Naomi belted out as she rammed Seiko against the wall. "Can you hear yourself talk? That woman just threatened to burn your vagina."

"IT'S WET DOWN THERE, THE FLAME WILL SIZZLE OUT!"

Monika – 100 points

* * *

Hannah never remembered there being a field of barley on the island. She wandered down the fields until the field faded into the white light before her. The road stretched out before her had transformed into pearl clouds.

She was no longer alone, people that walked by and passed through acknowledged her with smiles and good evening despite it being light. She didn't know where she was until she saw sparkling font across the street: BAR IN THE CORNER OF HEAVEN!

As she approached the bar, the fog lessened, and Heaven became more of a street in London Town, only with more colour. So, this is it, Hannah thought. This is the end. She walked in like a lost puppy, but in her gut, she had a feeling that HE was there.

The chattering echoes ceased with every step she made towards the counter. There Luke was with a glass in his hand. "Not quite Spain, but you were close enough Buttercup." He turned around revealing livid green stuff in his hand. "I drunk all the Absinthe in heaven and they had import this from Hell."

"I take it you're a regular customer in THE BAR IN THE CORNER OF HELL too?"

Luke nodded, gulfed his drink own and then jumped onto his wife.

"Hannah… I've missed you so much."

"So did I."

"You were so magnificent out there, Buttercup – you put out the greatest show on earth. The kids will understand that you were a brave woman. Even braver than their own father. That Susan's quite a vicious woman, isn't she?" Hannah glared at him. His jerky tone vanished again. He patted her back. "I'm glad she looked out for you."

"But Luke…our children…they're orphaned."

Luke cupped her cheeks. She didn't know what she was anymore, a ghost, an angel or a demon, but Luke's touch felt real. Everything that's going on could all be inside her head for all she knew. It didn't mean it couldn't be real.

Luke's touch was real.

His love was real.

It was always there.

It was just hard to see.

"I had to go on that show. I had a lot of debt and legal fees to pay off."

"You should have consulted me. I would have paid for it."

"I couldn't have that. I already relied too much on you."

"I know why you tried to kill Susan now… she betrayed us."

"You only know half the story," Luke explained. "I'd say she was doing them a favour. They died together and they're free of pain."

"It's true!" Victor's voice came from behind them. Yuri was by his side, smiling. No sign of injuries or pain at all. "We couldn't imagine a life without each other, so Susan gave us one."

"It just seems so sad," Hannah admitted. "You're both young and you both had a big life and a promising career together."

Victor nodded in acknowledgement, but his smile depended. "There are things that are much more important." Yuri and Victor skated around the room and they left the pub dancing through the heavens.

"Hey Hannah!" A young girl with an Irish accent ran into the bar. Hannah dropped her jaw. She looked so much like her younger self. Hannah wore the same pink pin as a child during the summer. She appeared to be only in her late teens at least.

"Hello?" Hannah said, looking down on the girl. "Do I know you?"

"You do know."

Marianne never spoke about her personal life much. Though Hannah remembered Marianne and Mitzi talking about a lady called Lorraine. Hannah felt something click into place. "You must be Lorraine."

"That's right," the schoolgirl said. "I'm Marianne's best friend. Thick as thieves we were."

"Oh it's you again." Luke turned away.

Lorraine put her hand on her hips. "Damn right it's me again. I'm afraid to kick your arse again. Serves you right." She stuck her tongue out at Luke, and then turned to Hannah and held her hands. "Listen to me Hannah, you can't leave Marianne on her own with those bunch of psychopaths."

"But Lorraine…I'm dead. I can't go back, as much as I'd love to."

"Look around you. Everyone here has a blue or red hue. You're the only one in colour. There's still time. You can still go back."

"I'd love to go back, see Marianne, my children and my friends down there, but I'm dead. Monika killed me."

"Look Hannah, Marianne is crying her heart out. Davis and Ken are trying to give you CPR. You gotta go back before that stupid cat lady tries something insane. Besides, I need you go back there. Come on, do it for Marianne."

Hannah glanced at Luke and embraced him. "What am I to do?" She had only been with her husband for a few mere minutes, and now she felt they were about to be torn apart again.

"Whatever you choose," Luke said, "I'll support you."

"I'll miss you," Hannah sobbed and kissed his head.

"Goodbye Luke."

"Goodbye, my sunshine. Until we meet again."

Lorraine smiled and hugged Hannah. It felt like hugging her own daughter. "I knew you'd do it. I need to you to pass a message on to Hannah. I want you to let her know that I forgive her. She still blames herself for my suicide. It was my fault and mine alone. The blood is not on her hands, no matter what those nasty ghosts say."

Luke raised a toast. "To my wonderful wife, Hannah. I'll be waiting for you darling."

Hannah smiled. "I might be back sooner than you think."

When she left the bar with Lorraine, she saw a massive hole on the ground. Lorraine kicked her in it and waved with a smile on her face. Hannah felt like she was forever floating until she closed her eyes and woke up feeling her back against a hard mattress.

Locks of black hair all over her chest. She rubbed her eyes and found sat up, gently waking Marianne up.

"…Marianne."

"Hannah…HANNAH! YOU'RE ALIVE. I MUST BE DREAMING. MY PRAYERS WORK."

"It's okay. I saw them all. And Lorraine said not to blame yourself."

"Lorraine…Hannah…I love you!"

* * *

 _Night Seven_

There was not a dry eye on the island. They had no business in the room anymore, but they chose to stay. Susan and Seiko's groups were united again as they helped tidy up the room. It was amazing how the simplest of chores proved to be the most satisfying. The world would morn together for skater's death. Susan's only wished the world could forgive her for what she had to do.

A week of madness soon coming to an end. Susan did her best to make sure that Yuri and Victor looked respectable. She even made the effort to find Yuri's feet and sew them back on. "So, Yuri's weapon was a knitting set." She picked up a crowbar from Victor's bag.

There was much interest to the weapons that the skaters had received. They were never used, which created a cloud of mystery. Mitzi peered over to the beds where Yuri and Victor's deathbeds. "They're still in their packaging."

"So how did they destroy 50 robots?" Mei asked.

"They must have just switched them off," Susan responded. "Once you get over your fear of them, it's pretty easy to do."

"Why would they make it so easy?" Ken asked. "Not once has any of them tried to attack us."

"What could a knitting kit do anyway?" Yuzu asked. "Some of us got silly weapons which makes it harder."

"If deactivating robots count as destroying them, then it's a perfectly legitimate strategy," Ken suggested, deep in thought.

"What if they say it's cheating?" Seiko asked.

"Well if turning robots off is wrong, but murder, rape and drugs is fair play, then something is very wrong," Marianne responded, her voice depended by anger.

Ken nodded. "If it really was a problem, they would have done something about it by now. Though it sort of destroys the concept of Game of Mass Destruction. No pun intended."

Armin glared at Ashton as he spoke. "I think there's been plenty of mass destruction on this island."

Isabella folded her arms and slouched against the wall. "If you think his cooking's bad, wait till you hear him sing."

Davis chuckled. "I don't think he's the only one with a bad singing voice."

"Is the karaoke stuff in the beach hut still there?" Seiko asked, giggling. "I just had an idea."

"What's that?"

"Maybe Ashton can destroy robots with this bad singing?" Seiko erupted with laughter.

"So, shouldn't we make a move?" Naomi opened the door and nudging Seiko's shoulder.

"I don't know how that will work Seiko." Ken shrugged.

"Well, Isabella's a good singer. So maybe they can sing together," Seiko suggested. "The robots would get lured by Isabella's heavenly voice. And then explode once they hear Ashton's voice."

"I don't see the logic behind that," Mikasa admitted.

"It might work," Marianne said. "Logic barely exists on this island."

"It sounds dangerous!" Armin stood up. "If Ashton killed people by his cooking, just imagine what he'll be like on the karaoke. There's a reason Isabella kept on pushing him away from the mic at the parties."

"Because I didn't want him to embarrass himself on national television."

"Exactly. He might cause the machine parts to explode and kill us all!"

"You know I was joking." Seiko shrugged her shoulders and grabbed Naomi's hand. "Let's go! Naomi. Let's kick some robotic butt."

"I don't think the robots can hear very well anyway," Susan said. "If I was one of them, I'd jump off a cliff."

"What do they actually do?" Davis asked.

"Not much."

"So much for flesh-eating robots, what a red herring."

"There are no set plan guys," Susan announced to the group. "Just try and protect yourself from Monika and if you see any robots. Take them down."

Ashton followed Seiko's echoing giggles down the hall. They appeared to be coming from the door in front of them.

Isabella kept by his side. "Ashton, where are we going?"

"Really Seiko?" Ashton snarled, kicking the door down. "You want to do it at a time like this!"

"That's pretty rich coming from somebody who had a threesome with a dead body."

Ashton gulped. "What threesome?"

Seiko grinned. "If Monika wants to set my pussy on fire, I need to make at least one good use of it before it happens."

Ashton was speechless. "WHAT?"

"Whatever threesome there is," Isabella shouted, misinterpreting Seiko's words. "We want no part of it. Besides, nobody has to be set on fire."

Seiko and Naomi jumped up together. "Are you really going to sing?"

Ashton shook his head. "I don't want to kill anyone else."

Naomi slapped him. "You nearly killed us you know!"

Seiko slapped him on the other cheek. "That's right. If Naomi hadn't had smelt the smoke, we'd be toast."

Davis and Ken charged towards them. "Guys, this is no time to fight!"

Seiko quickly threw away her angry façade. "Oh we're not fighting, I promise."

Davis bit her lip. "I saw you both slap Ashton. You both looked like you were trying to fight them." He pumped his fists towards his chest. "Come on, we're wasting time. We need to find the robots and then we can go home."

Ken gazed outside the window. He pointed to something outside. "I can see some heading to the ruins."

"Let's go!"

Ashton did not want to go back there, but he had no choice. "That's the last place I want to go, but we have no choice."

Guilt had influenced him.

Guilt that he would never overcome, but he hoped for redemption. Then he remembered, he was not the only one who committed a crime. Should he have to go to prison, he knew the hardest part would be a lifetime without Isabella…or any of his friends.

One of the great desires they share is freedom. Another was redemption. Many of them became killers on the show. They didn't know what would happen to them after the show, but they would be so happy when the game is over.

The ruins where the tower once stood, became the robot's new chilling place. One of them was holding a karaoke machine.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Ashton asked.

"Why would anyone want to sing at a time like this?" Isabella asked until she found herself tapping to the beat of the song. John Denver's famous hit, Take Me Home, Country Roads played and both Isabella and Ashton ran towards the mic and shared it between them. To their surprise, the robots were attracted to Isabella's lyrical voice and collapsed the moment Ashton burst into song. Seiko's plan worked. They finished the song, unaware of the epic brawl going on behind them.

Davis, Ken, Mitzi and Susan had taken a few out whilst the others were defending themselves against Monika. The four of them left nine for Isabella and Ashton to take out. Ashton shot four in the neck just to be sure they were gone. Isabella used her taser to destroy the robot' insides. The sound of clashes on the floor and they joined in to help the fight. Monika only survived this long because nobody wanted to kill her.

"Monika!" Hannah roared. "Please stop this. You can still survive. Come on, do it for Sayori…"

"NO!" Monika hailed, throwing her sword about. At this point, Armin and Mikasa got to know her movement pattern and were able to dodge each attack.

"You still have a future," Hannah called out, defending herself with her frying pan and scythe. "You don't have to kill anymore."

"There's only one person getting off this island, and that's me." She turned around and saw Susan. "As for you, I've got some beef with you. You keep stealing my kills."

"It's not my job you can't finish them off properly."

"I did a pretty good job with the others."

"Oh really? You'll fail to kill Seiko!" Susan declared with the gun shaking in her hand. "Just you failed to save Sayori."

"Susan!" Hannah cried out. "Please don't do this."

"It might be the only way." Mitzi pulled Hannah away from Susan. "She won't stop until she's dead."

"THINK ABOUT IT MONIKA," Hannah screamed. "Would Sayori want you to do this? Would Sayori want the world to know you as a serial killer."

"She IS a serial killer," Susan reminded Hannah.

Monika released the weapons from her hand and knelt to the floor. "I did what I had to do…to win. In the end, I lost Sayori. I've got no one to blame but myself."

Hannah smiled. "I knew you could do it. Now let's go and track the last few robots."

Monika laughed. "Oh, you're so naïve. I've hidden them away. You can't get to them. You know what they say, at first you don't succeed, you try again!"

"Wait!" Hannah reached out towards Monika. "Tell us where they are, and then we can all leave together…as winners. We can all share the prize money."

"Share?" Monika's eyes filled with tears as she shook Hannah's hands. "After everything I've done, you still want to help me?"

"Nobody's perfect," Hannah said as the wind swept her hair. Normally, the socialite would be mortified if the world saw her in such a state, but now she didn't care. "You'll do both your victims and Sayori justice if you drop your weapons."

Marianne and Ashton pulled Hannah away. "Hannah!" Marianne squeezed her the hardest. "Why are you doing this? We need to get away from her."

Ashton was less than sympathetic. "Dammit, Hannah. You should never have signed up. That way Zach would have been with me and Isabella would…."

Hannah turned around and slapped Ashton. Her face red and his face bruised. Marianne didn't let go of her as Hannah unleashed her rage at Ashton. "ZACHARY WOULDN'T LAST FIVE SECONDS IN THIS GAME! THEY'D TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HIS GOOD HEART AND RIP HIM APART!" No one could protest to that. Monika nodded. They didn't know Zach personally, but they need only remember the fallen friends.

Monika chuckled. "He sounds like someone I'd like to play with."

Ashton shook his head and aimed his gun at her forehead. "I'm taking you straight to prison."

"I live in a different country to you. Besides, you can't do anything to me, you probably don't even have a job to go back to."

"Come on." Hannah touched Monika's hand again. "Nobody else has to die."

"Hannah!" Seiko gasped. "Are you crazy? This woman threatened to set my pussy on fire."

"And she almost got me killed."

"Think about it, are any of us any better for letting the game's drugs get the hold of us?"

"Yes!" Ashton folded his arms. "For starters, I don't wear people's intestines for a start."

Monika threw herself on the floor again. Holding onto Hannah's leg like a child having a tantrum, she gazed at her with a simple request. "Kill me, Hannah."

She shook her head. "No."

"Do it, Hannah!" Seiko yelled. "It's about time she paid for what she did."

"Killing her won't bring anyone back," Hannah pleaded with the group. What would they gain from killing Monika? A measly 100 points on a game show? "Honestly, I don't want anyone else to die on this island." She remembered Zach always seeing the good in everyone. Even when her husband through every racial slur in the book at him – even inventing new ones. Zach was always able to shrug it off as if he was used to it. Used to say there had to be something good about him if he was her husband. In the seven years that Hannah had known him, that part about him had never changed. Now everything Zach said to her made sense. "Put that gun down Ashton Frey! You know if Rebecca could see you right now, she'd wallop you with a book. And do you think Zachary would want you to become a murderer?"

Ashton put his gun back in his pocket. "No. He wouldn't."

"Monika!" Isabella spoke. "You said you hid the last few robots? Where are they?"

"Kill me and you'll find out."

"Well if you lot won't kill her I will!" Seiko screamed at the top of her lungs. "HOW DARE SHE HURT MY NAOMI!"

"NO!" Yuzu restrained her. "This could be a trap."

"I still don't trust you," Mei snarled at Monika. "You're without a partner. You'll die in the next 24 hours if you don't find one. You've either hidden the robots to leave us trapped on this island forever. Or you're planning to kill us all, destroy the last few robots and take the money for yourself. Which one is it?"

Susan shot Monika in the heart. Her gun had a Hello Kitty charm dangling on the trigger. The bells jingled.

Hannah gasped. "Why Susan…Why?"

"There's no running from Karma." Susan threw the charm for Hannah to catch. "Mei was right. She was tricking you. Oh, and that charm. Your husband dropped it last year. It's been with me ever since. He said it belonged to your Goddaughter. It's cute and all, but I think it should go back to its original owner."

"I'm just with one burning question," Mitzi said, walking up to Hannah. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SEE IN HIM? Honestly? HE'S WAS AN ARSEHOLE."

"The side to him that not many people knew."

Mikasa and Armin were able to find the last three robots locked inside a room by Monika. Susan knelt on the ground by Mitzi's legs. Sighing with relief. "We've won…all of us."

The survivors gave each other and themselves a round of applause. In a round circle, they gave one final group as they heard Harley Quinn's voice echo through the remaining speakerphones.

"WHAT'S UP PUDDINGS? Congratulations! All the robots have been destroyed. Can all the survivors please make your way back to my base where we shall announce the final scores."

Hannah waited for a little while before making her way back to Harley Quinn. She looked over at Monika's blood-stained body and thought of a woman who at the sought last-minute redemption for her malice ways.

The redemption that came too late.

Susan & Mitzi – 350 points  
Davis & Ken – 325 points  
Ashton & Isabella – 225 points  
Mikasa & Armin – 75 points

Monika dead  
Susan & Mitzi – 100 points

All 2000 robots destroyed  
Game over


	9. Epilogue: Closing Ceremony

**Closing Ceremony**

The contestants were welcomed into the studio with a live audience and blinding spotlights. Centre stage was President Joker and First Lady, Harley Quinn encouraging the audience to clap till their hands broke. Photographs of the deceased projected over the studio's walls in red and black. A grim reminder of how things could have been so different. The First Lady could barely contain her excitement as she banged her bat against her podium.

The producers lead the contestants to the leather sofas facing the audience as the camera rolled over to the First Lady. She leaned over her podium and gazed directly at the camera "Welcome to the closing ceremony of this year's Game of Mass Destruction."

President Joker cackled. As the cameras were rolling, President Joker went up and shook his hand with every survivor. "Yes, and I understand many of you have travelled a long way for this moment. And this moment will go down in history as one of the world's finest moments."

"In what way?" Davis asked. The others glared at him as if he was foolish to speak out.

"I understand your concerns, Davis Motomiya." President Joker steered his head towards the contestant. "We should talk about what's on our minds. We should talk about the future of the game. As you all know my presidency is about to expire. And we still haven't chosen a new president for the USA. Many of you are also worried about RHF's heavy involvement in this year's season. Well I can assure you, that one way or another, there will be a season nine. Even if it means holding the election off for another year or two."

The First Lady raised her bat as the crowds roared as if it were Christmas. The Joker bowed before the cameras and pointed at the surviving contestants. "Season Eight is what I would consider a perfect series. I know what many countries want to ban this show, but at least if they finish with Season Eight, at least they go out with a bang!" President Joker's iconic laugh got the paparazzi pushing their buttons. "HA! And I like these guys over here. Very nice guys, and very smart. I know my show is flawed, but I believe that it's these flaws should be accepted and embraced. My game is lawless, and that's what makes it flawless. Remember the game's simple motto: winning is living. And every single contestant on stage here tonight is a winner in my eyes. The right people survived. Now, I'm going to step aside and let the missus take over."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN: PRESIDENT JOKER!" President Joker bowed and towards the corner of the stage as the lights fell back on Harley Quinn. "Like I do before every announcement, let's have a moment of silence to all the contestants that died in the past seven days. The contestants lowered their heads and wept together as military officials carried rows of caskets onto the stage. "School friends: Kenny McCormick and Eric Cartmen. Master and servant: Alois Trancy and Claude Faustus. Best buddies: Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski. Golden gay couple: Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Yuki. Friends of Yugi: Téa gardener and Joey Wheeler. Beloved husband and wife: Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. Best friends and lovers till the end: Syaoran and Sakura Li. Advancing to the heavens: May Hayden, and Ash Ketchum. Great men of justice: Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth. Angels in love: Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou. Brave and reckless: Asta Staria and Yuno Crossley. Dearly beloved: Light Yagami and Misa Amane. Poetic justice seekers: Sayori Aimoto and Monika Koide-Nicolaides. Our star skaters: Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov!"

There were more tears for Yuri and Victor from the audience. Especially from the young teenage girls who looked up and aspired to be like them. Despite it being a moment of silence, President Joker didn't kill anyone for breaking the silence with their tears. He simply watched in anticipation.

"As President Joker said, the survivors are all winners in our eyes. And none of them will go away empty handed tonight. In seventh place, Naomi Nakashima and Seiko Shinohara with 8678.19 points. Come over here you too."

Seiko and Naomi stood up from their seats. Their legs trembled as The First Couple of the USA greeted them warmly.

Harley hugged them both and kissed them either side of their cheeks. "You were both amazing! Here's your check $8678.19. But that's not all. You also win a camping holiday for two. Not bad huh? Anything you'd like to say to the world?"

"I LOVE NAOMI SO MUCH!" Seiko screamed at the top of her voice.

Underneath the layers of cheers, Harley Quinn directed Naomi and Seiko to a few bodyguards who took them to the VIP area where their friends were waiting for them. "What a lovely couple!" Harley announced, facing the television. She looked over at her paper as she ran back to her podium to announce the scores. "In sixth place with 10568.19 points, Yuzu and Mei Aihara."

Yuzu and Mei were met with astounding applause with some of the male members in the audience begging them to strip or make out on stage. Yuzu was startled, curled over with stage fright, until Mei took her hand and marched over to the First Lady. As if they were kittens, Harley squeezed them both tight. "You have no idea how much the world loves you right now. We've got wonderful prizes for you. On top of your cheque for $10568.19, you know own a penthouse fabulous penthouse in Tokyo. How about that? Anything you'd like to say?"

Mei burst into tears. "I'm so sorry for all the bad things I did."

Yuzu and Harley Quinn were quick to comfort her. The audience only cheered for her louder.

"I would say that Mei's redeemed herself," Harley said to entice the audience. "Don't you? So in fifth place with 11778.19 points … Davis Motomiya and Ken Ichijouchi." Davis and Ken headed straight for their long lost partners, Veemon and Wormmon who both sneaked through security and a humans only policy to meet them.

"DAVIS!" the blue Digimon ran into his tamer's arms. They'd only been separated for a week, but for them it felt like a lifetime.

"KEN!" the green Digimon was slower than Veemon, but his little body contained just as much love. "I've missed you so much. Please don't leave me like that again."

"Oh how cute!" Harley Quinn announced giving the cheque to Davis. "That's your cheque for $11778.19. And you're both new owners of new supercars and a lifetime supply of beer."

"Too bad I don't drink anymore," Ken muttered.

"It's been a very traumatic week for me. I lost my cousin and some of my friends that I made on the island. We've had some terrible times, but I'll cherish the good memories I've had on that island and keep the memories of the friends I made and lost on that island forever."

"What a fine speech," Harley Quinn said as Davis and Ken's warm reception was a success. "Now in fourth place with 12168.19 points… Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman." The crowds chanted how heroic Armin and Mikasa were. "You have a check for $12168.19 plus both get a mansion each free chocolate for three years." They both bowed, accepted their prizes and chose not to give a speech. Harley Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "They're not ready to talk right now. I'm sure when they're ready they'll have a quick interview. Now In third place with 12956.19 points… our wildcard couple, Ashton Frey and Isabella Santos."

The First Lady clapped as she ordered Ashton and Isabella to come onto the stage. The crowd's reactions were mixed. A mixture of cheers and boos from the audience. Bronze confetti stormed through the stage.

"Well done Ashton and Isabella!" Harley clapped as she wrapped her arms around the pair and pecked them on the cheek. She took another check out of her pocket. "Here's your check for $12956.19. You also win the beautifully haunted Ermengarde Mansion." Ashton and Isabella's faces both went pale. "PLUS, an all-inclusive six-month cruise around the world." Harley Quinn nudged Ashton's shoulder. "It also includes free cooking lessons."

Isabella and Ashton collapsed on top of each other. Paramedics were quick to arrive. Harley Quinn hovered over them as they checked their vital signs. They were dragged away from the stage. Harley Quinn raised her hands in the air. "Don't worry, they'll be fine. They just need rest. Now it's been very close between the top two pairs. Only 350 points between them. Isn't this exciting? In second place with 13352.19 points, Susan Ashworth and Mitzi Hunt."

"WHAT!" Marianne shrieked with her hand over her mouth.

"Have we won?" Hannah whispered.

"I don't know how, it seems like we have." Her entire body trembled in shock. She squeezed Hannah's hand as they watched Susan and Mitzi stroll through silver confetti. There was cheers for Mitzi, they seemed to have forgiven her for Shuichi's death. Susan got some nasty jeers. The deaths of Yuri and Victor left many in the audience salty. Susan shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't care less. Harley Quinn sandwiched herself between Susan and Mitzi and bounced with joy.

"This is the first time we've had a winning couple return to the show," Harley Quinn announced with a malice grin. "Never before has anyone been on the show twice and live to tell the tale. Oh, you two are amazing. Here's your cheque for $13352.19, plus I know how much you two love your cats. After all, Susan Ashworth is our favourite cat lady. So we've got a special prize for you. You and Mitzi now own your very own island with a gothic castle and it's full of cats. How great does that sound?"

Susan smirked. "Sounds like heaven."

Susan and Mitzi left the stage, as Harley Quinn's smile widened. It was a miracle that Harley Quinn's smile could expand any further. "So… that means in first place with 13703.19 points, and this year's winner of Game of Mass Destruction: Hannah Wright and Marianne McCollough." Fireworks exploded as golden confetti blizzarded through the stage. The confetti storm ceased, revealing President Joker with a 2-billion-dollar check with Hannah and Marianne's names on it.

Hannah and Marianne were dragged onto the centre stage with all the lights and cameras of the world pointing at her. Normally Hannah would take media attention, but this was too much for her.

The Joker snatched the microphone off his wife and said, "You're all just as shocked as I am. HA! This is why I'm proud of this show."

"What are you going to do with the money?" Harley Quinn asked the winning couple.

Hannah kept her hands by her side. "I don't want it."

The audience were silenced.

"Okay, looks like Marianne's getting the whole lot."

Hannah raised her voice. "No! We're splitting the prize money between all of us."

The audience rose to their feet, clapping louder with ambiguous cheer. Hannah Wright had always been a beloved figure in the business industry, from running Wright Enterprises on her own after her husband's disappearance to helping local businesses. The media tried and failed to paint her as dormant bimbo, but now the media would brand her as a goddess.

"We both have businesses to attend to," Marianne said in Hannah's reluctance to speak any further.

"Don't worry," Harley Quinn said. "We've been paying everybody's rent and bills while you've been away. We're also paying for the full funeral costs. We'll talk more about it in the White House. For now, let's go on a commercial break and we can all have one big photo."

The winners were dragged backstage and given clean clothes, lukewarm coffee and a quick makeover. They knew the commercial break was finished, they were pulled back on stage with the other survivors and they had their photos taken with President Joker and First Lady Harley Quinn.

A jazz orchestra appeared out of the blue, cuing the couples to dance to a bland cover of Frank Sinatra's My Way. Even Ashton and Isabella were forced to dance, even though they had just passed out live on air. The lights paid attention to President Joker and Harley Quinn and the winning couple, Hannah and Marianne.

"Isabella…" Marianne hissed. "Are you two okay?"

Isabella nodded. "I can't believe they're giving me that mansion."

"They like to troll us."

Isabella fought back tears. "I don't know what I'm going to do. The money I've got is only going to cover half the ransom for my brother."

Ashton cradled her head. "Hannah and Marianne are splitting the prize money. We should be able to cover it easily."

The closing ceremony was tiring for them all. The American Government honoured the winning couple's request to split the prize money between all the survivors. After the ceremony, Harley Quinn had given Isabella a letter for her to read.

 _Dear Isabella,_

 _Thank you for signing up to this year's Game of Mass Destruction. Your contribution to the show will go down in history as part of a great age in the history of science. As a contestant in Game of Mass Destruction, we care very much about your welfare and protection._

 _Whilst you were in the show we paid the ransom to the gang that kidnapped your brother. The good news is that he was returned to us. The bad news is that he was given to us in a body bag._

 _An autopsy had been performed. We can confirm he was already dead by the time your family received the ransom request._

 _We know you how much you adore your family, and we are very sorry for your loss. Feel free to talk to me anytime._

 _Best wishes,_

 _First Lady Harley_ Quinn

* * *

 **Message From RHF Corp.**

Hideki Motosuwa here from RHF. And after one week, another brutal series of Game of Mass Destruction has finished. I congratulate the survivors and of course the winning pair of the show. I hope that you put the money and prizes you have earned to good use.

Whilst we do believe that all crimes committed on the island must be accounted for, I want you all to know that we do not condemn you for being on the show. Which is why we spoke to the authorities and advised them not to sack Ashton Frey from the police force.

The welfare of robots is important to us. Without them, many people in the world would be lonely. Some would be unable to fulfil their dreams. Do not believe everything you see in the media, but you can believe in us.

I've had a meeting with Vice President Superman today. I suggested instead of Season 9 of Game of Mass Destruction is that they implement a different kind of game show. Do you remember the awesome arcade game, Smash TV?

This could be our ticket to ending Game of Mass Destruction for good. I know this is not what many of you were expecting. But Smash TV will help with our overpopulated planet, reduce the workload of prison officers, and most of all will help robots live normal happy lives.

Tonight, I shall work on my proposal for a new law: The Protection of Robots Act 2018. I know this will eventually lead to the end of Game of Mass Destruction for good.

This broadcast has been sponsored by the Wright Enterprises and we thank Hannah Wright and the late Luke Wright for their continued support and investments in our projects. It gives me great pleasure to announce the new members of our committee. You may recognise these names.

Seiko Shinohara will be leading our LGBT department offering training and support to all robots with their sexuality.

Yuzu Aihara will be leading our fashion department. There'll be make-up ranges, fashion shows for robots and even fashion magazines for robots. But don't worry, people can enjoy it too.

We'd also like to welcome our new chairmen Ken Ichijouji and Armin Arlert, who've only been with us for a short time but have made an incredible difference to our corporation.

We have a new art director, Mitzi Hunt and her two assistants: Marianne McCollough and Isabella Santos. They will heavily be based in the UK, Republic of Ireland and The Philippines.

None of this would have been possible without their help. And with your support, we can all do amazing things. The RHF sees everyone as family and we believe that modern technology and nature can have a beautiful relationship. We can make it happen. We're going to make the world great again.


End file.
